If We Love Each Other, We Can Be Together
by Quiis
Summary: First chapter has the full summary
1. Prologue

Living in a world where homosexuality is the bane of society can be pretty tough for people who want to be in a relationship with someone of the same sex. A young lesbian couple had to found that out the hard way.

Ashley Monette Mayweather is a kind seventeen year old girl who has a strong passion for knowledge, who subconsciously smart-asses people and has a very strange, yet, adorable addiction to brownies. Ashley, along with her seven older brothers, was born into a very loving and wealthy family. But despite that, she hasn't had the best life. Being the subject of everyone's lesbian jokes doesn't help her. And if that wasn't enough, her father completely ignores her after finding out she has schizophrenia, which is something she gets picked on for as well; slowly falling into depression.

Martriana "Martti" Nicole McBride is a goofy seventeen year old tomboy who has a stupid sense of humor, an oddly analytical person and someone who really loves bacon, specifically bacon sandwiches. Martti was born in the projects, most commonly known as "The Jets", with her mother and father before moving out with her mother when she had her father sent away. Martti's friends thought that she was lucky... if only they knew how wrong they were. Martti's mother wasn't exactly "mother of the year"; she'd constantly make her date boys who she thought was "perfect" for Martti, only for them to emotionally and physically abuse her. But before all of this, her mother thought of aborting her when she saw that Martti was born an hermaphrodite, if not for her father talking her out of it. So, at the first chance she got, she left her mother to go live with her grandmother until she had found an apartment to move into. And even though she's lives onlone, the memories still haunts her.

But, when the two girls meet...?


	2. Love?

Friday.

The whole school waited for the joyous day every week they came to the building. It meant that the weekend was here and it was time to relax. Not only that, but they were even given the whole next week off.

Even though the whole school was excited, many weren't as some were on punishment for either doing something stupid at school or at home while others still had work to make up. But there was one person – a girl, who hasn't done anything wrong nor had any work to make up; she just generally wasn't excited as the other kids. "Who is this girl?" you ask?

Ashley Mayweather.

Ashley wasn't really much of a social person. Though, it might be due to how shy she is… and also her social anxiety stemmed by her schizophrenia. With that fact, she doesn't have many friends. But according to her, she only has one true friend - her best friend, Sergio Staples.

"Yo, Ashley?!" exclaimed a voice.

Speak of the devil.

The girl stopped and turned around to see her best friend running towards her. Once he finally made it to her, he bent over, placing his hands on his knees, catching his breath before finally standing back up. "Damn, girl… Whew, shit! You done gave a nigga a workout tryna catch up with you." Sergio stated, still somewhat out of breath as Ashley giggled a bit. "Well, no one told you to start flirting with those girls." Ashley giggled. "I know. I should'a been flirtin' with you." Sergio stated flirtatiously as Ashley glared directly at him.

Sergio may have been her best friend, but she hated when he flirted with her. Sergio knew his best friend was a lesbian but flirted with her anyway just for the sole purposes of messing with her and because of the crush he has on her.

Ashley just scoffed and continued walking. "What?" Sergio asked, walking along side her, "Aww. Don't tell me you mad?" Sergio asked, giving Ashley's butt a light slap, only to receive a punch in the stomach. " **Why in the bloody-hell did you do that?** " Ashley hissed, her faced flushed from embarrassment. "Augh, shit… Damn, you can punch. And why I did it? I don't know, 'cause I jus' wanted to…?" Sergio said, unsure of his own answer. Ashley just stared at him with a look that could kill anyone, " **I fucking hate you.** " she stated, resuming her walk. "Damn, what's got you so bent outta shape?" Sergio asked, concerned about his best friend. Ashley looked away from him before giving a dejected sigh, " _I-I… I had a rough day…_ " the girl solemnly stated, looking down. "What happened?" Sergio asked. "Nothing, **just getting picked on for my sexuality and being schizophrenic. You know, the usual,** " Ashley bitterly expressed, " **Why? Why does everyone always choose to mess with me? What did I even do…?** _W-why… why… w-why am I al-always… al-al-always…_ " Ashley stuttered before falling to her knees and breaking out into tears as she softly cried. Sergio sighed and hugged the distraught girl as she cried into his shoulder.

This had become a common thing for the two. Over the years, Ashley would become slightly more depressed from all the constant teasing. Sometimes, she'd go home and lock herself in her room, belittling herself; telling herself that she's ugly, a bitch, a weird dumbass, hell, every bad name there is in the book. Usually, one of her brothers or her mother would come in and console her, telling her that she's none of those things. But when she was away from home and none of her brothers were around, Sergio would be the one that would help Ashley feel better. Or, at least make her think a bit more highly of herself.

"Ash, look at me," Sergio said as Ashley looked up at him, sniffling as tears endlessly ran down her face, "I know you probably heard this more times than one, but you don't let what they say get to you. A'igtt? If you're a lesbian, who cares? You ain't hurtin' nobody. And if they mock you for having a mental disorder, then just don't listen to 'em. I know it might be hard, but ignorin' 'em can be really helpful in certain situations." Sergio stated, hoping it would cheer his best friend up as Ashley settled down with soft sniffling. Sergio sighed contently before planting a soft kiss on the girl's forehead, causing her to lightly giggle. "Aye, there she is! Now c'mon so we can get you back home and so I can get home and play some 2K." Sergio said, causing his best friend to giggle again as he helped her up and continued walking.

 _"S-Sergio…?"_ Ashley asked as her best friend hummed in response, _"Th-thank you for always being here for me."_ Ashley softly stated. "Aww, it's nun'. What type of best friend would I be if I wasn't there for you?" Sergio said with a sheepish grin on his face, only to have his face turn red as he felt Ashley's lips softly peck his left cheek. _'Fuck yeah!!'_ he thought happily with a toothy grin on his face. Ashley giggled at her best friend's reaction to the simple, yet, affectionate gesture.

Ashley was very happy to have Sergio as her best friend.

So, the two continued their walk home, talking about whatever came to mind: music, school, what they were going to be doing next week, and about Ashley's addiction to brownies with Sergio telling her she needs stop eating so many, only to receive a kick in the shin. It wasn't long before the two reached the street that Ashley lived on. "Welp, I guess this is your stop," Sergio stated as they stopped at the corner, "Hopefully we'll see each other during the weekend… or week off? Ehh, I don't know. Well anyway, I'll see you later, and don't forget what I said." Sergio stated as Ashley nodded before pulling him into a hug. Sergio felt heat rising to his face, feeling Ashley's large, soft breast press up against his chest as he returned the hug. The two pulled away from the hug and gave each other one final goodbye before heading towards their homes.

It wasn't a long way for Ashley, but at the same time, it was. It wasn't long due to her home only being three houses down from the corner, but took a little longer due to how big the the yard was. That's what being in a wealthy family gets you: a big house with a big front and back yards.

Ashley finally made it to her house of residence as she cut across the grass, not wanting to use the walkway; seeing as how that would take longer, even though it wasn't. Walking onto the porch and opening up the front door, she was greeted to her mother and father sitting in the large living room. Her mother, Erica, was on her phone, most likely playing "Star Gems 2" to past the time as her father, Derek, was reading his favorite book, "Fifty Shades of Grey".

"Hey mom, hey dad." Ashley greeted as her mother looked towards her. "Hey, Pumpkin!" Erica happily greeted her daughter back with her very thick English accent that was similar to her daughter's and her two sons, Keeagan and Jack. Ashley glanced towards her father in hope to get a response from him, only for him to respond by turning the next page of his book, which caused Ashley to give a soft, dejected sigh.

It wasn't always like this. When Ashley was younger, Derek loved spending time with her. Ashley would sit and wait for her father to come home from work. And when he did, she'd always run to him as he picked her up and swung her around before doing something that two of them enjoyed. But after Ashley was diagnosed with schizophrenia, everything changed. Derek has begun to distance himself from Ashley. Talking to her less and less, barely acknowledging her presence before he just ended all contact with her all together. Nobody really knows why he does it and he refuses to say. All Ashley wants is to have things back to the way they were.

"Derek…" Erica muttered before turning back towards her daughter, "W-well, how was school?" she asked as Ashley perked up a little. _"O-oh. It… wasn't all that great. I… p-people started messing with me… again…"_ Ashley softly spoke as Erica looked at her with a worried expression, "B-but Sergio cheered me up when we walked home together." Ashley happily announced as a soft smile graced her freckled face, prompting her mother to give one back. "Well, I'm happy to hear that. So, do you got anything planned for your break?" Erica asked Ashley, who was on her way to her bedroom. "No, not really. I was just planning on staying home the entire week, maybe go out for a walk every now and then." Ashley said, continuing to head to her room as Erica nodded.

Upon entering her bedroom, Ashley took her shoes off and threw her backpack onto the neatly made queen-sized bed before plopping down onto it herself. As she laid there, she thought about what she would do for the remainder of the day. Debating between either going to sleep or going to the mall. After a heated, mental debate with herself, she had decided to go for a walk, deciding against both the mall and going to sleep.

Getting up out of her bed, she walked in front of her mirror, staring at the reflection of a freckled, slim-thicc, light skinned girl with long, black locks that went low at just above her butt, wearing a black droopy beanie, a white tank top that showed a lot of cleavage from her rather large bust, a pair of black leggings that squeezed the contours of her lower body, making her butt look more bigger than it usually was while a black pair of thigh high socks covered her legs underneath said leggings. The girl saw no reason to change, so she threw on her white hooded sweater and black Chucks before leaving her room and heading towards the front door. "Mom! I'm heading out!" Ashley exclaimed as her mother gave her consent for her to leave.

Opening the door, Ashley felt the slightly cool breeze brush against her face. _'Hmm. It wasn't this cold earlier.'_ Ashley thought, heading towards the park. She loved going there during her free time.

Walking through the park, she looked around and noticed that nobody wasn't really there. There were a few people, but only like two, three, four, five, six… probably about fifteen people. Odd. But nevertheless, she kept walking, looking around and taking in the sheer beauty of the park. She honestly thought the park was much more calming without so many people around.

As she sauntered along, she caught a glimpse of a group of people ahead of her, girls to be specific. Being the shy, anti-social girl she was, Ashley decided to just walk in a different direction, 'Easy.' she thought. But as she got closer to the group she saw a face that was very familiar.

The face of Kiera Gartner.

Kiera is like the "pretty-pretty princess" of her school, but… not so much. She was also the first person to ever pick on Ashley, from telling the whole school about her sexuality, to mocking her about her illness. Everyday, she would make Ashley's life a living hell, if not more hell than it already is.

Ashley did not want to be bothered with them, so she lowered her head and turned a different way.

"Hey, who is that over there?" one of them asked. Ashley took a glance at the girls to see that they were all glancing at her.

"That looks like Ashley."

"Yeah, that is her!"

"I think we should go say 'hi'."

Ashley's breathe hitched, turning her head to the group as they were making their way towards her. _' **FUCK!!** '_ Ashley thought, mentally cursing her own luck as she was about to break off into a sprint, which she did, only to run into someone that was standing in front her. She looked up and came face to face with Kiera herself. _'How did she get in front of me so fast…?'_ Ashley thought to herself, getting surrounded by Kiera and her little posse.

"Hey Ashley, how you doing?" Kiera said. "I'm d-doing fine…" Ashley answered, looking of to the side at a drinking fountain that suddenly became interesting. "So…what exactly is you doing here?" Kiera asked. _"I-I'm just walking… th-that's all…"_ Ashley hesitantly said, still refusing to look at Kiera as a family of Blue Jays caught her attention. "Oh. Well, since you're here, you wouldn't mind if I asked you a couple questions, right?" Kiera pressed. " **Actually, yes. I do mind,** " Ashley said, suddenly switching moods, " **Because it just occurred to me that you suck dick for living. And if you haven't noticed, that's exactly what your breath smells like.** " Ashley snapped with smirk on her face. Kiera and her posse were taken back by Ashley's sudden change in tone… and her statement. _'What the fuck…?'_ Kiera mentally asked herself before shaking the thought from her head. "Oh. Well, aren't you one with a smart mouth?" Kiera asked smugly. " **I guess you can say that…** " Ashley answered, just as smug as Kiera's question. "Somebody's gonna have to clean out then, huhn?" Kiera asked as Ashley snickered. " **That's kind of funny of you to say that; I always thought the same about you,** " Ashley started, " **I mean, come on! What with all the dicks you suck, it'll probably take a whole bottle of pinesol or something to clean your mouth out.** " Ashley snapped as Kiera and her posse, once again, was taken back. _' **Checkmate, bitch.** '_ Ashley thought to herself with a smirk on his face.

Kiera just stared at Ashley as if the beanie wearing girl just insulted her great ancestors. "Bitch…" Kiera hissed under her breath before delivering a clean jab straight to Ashley's stomach, causing the girl yelp in pain and bend over as she held her stomach, trying to numb the pain.

"Aww, what's the matter bitch?" Kiera asked, kicking Ashley to ground, "Huh? Don't got anything smart to say?" Kiera asked as her friends started beating the ever loving shit out of Ashley; punching, slapping, and kicking her. Ashley even felt like one of them slapped her butt.

When they finished, Ashley was barely able to keep her eyes open, sporting a busted lip, a blackened left eye and an aching body. Kiera walked over to the bruised girl and glared at her before smirking. "Hmp. Should'a jus' kept your mouth shut. But nah, you jus' don't know when to shut the fu-" Kiera said before receiving swift right hook to the face from behind, knocking her out in single blow. Ashley and Kiera's friends looked at the person who knocked Kiera out. The person was obviously female due to how feminine their body was, she was wearing a black hoodie with her hood on that was covering half her face, black jeans and some black shoes. Kiera's friends stared at the girl before running at her, only for the girl to single-handedly beat all of them.

The girl looked over at Ashley to see that she went unconscious. The hooded girl sighed and picked her up bridal style before walking off, leaving the "Gang Of Bitches" on the ground, unconscious. Well, all except one who was just too weak to do anything.

\--

 _'Oohhh~! Whew! That was a nice nap. Hmm… Geez, what the in bloody-hell happened…?'_ the sleeping girl thought, slowly opening her eyes and sitting up.

Ashley rubbed the remaining sleep out of her eyes. Once they've adjusted, she took a look around the room. At first, she thought nothing of it before looking around the room again, seeing that the room wasn't her bedroom. It was a rather small bedroom with a flat screen TV, two dressers, a nightstand with a lamp sitting on top of it and two queen-sized mattresses stacked on top of each other, which were the same two mattresses that she was currently occupying.

 _'How did I get here…?'_ Ashley mentally asked herself.

"Hey! You're up!" happily exclaimed a voice that caused Ashley to scream in fright.

Turning her to the door, Ashley eyes met the gaze of another girl. A rather _beautiful_ girl in her opinion. She had a long curly afro that reached down past her shoulders, beautiful dark brown eyes that dazzled in the light. She was light skinned, almost the same pigment as Ashley's skin, but just a bit darker with a slim-thicc body structure that rivaled the beanie loving girl's. There was only two differences; the first was that the girl's body had a bit more muscle than Ashley's, and the second was that the girl had very small breast, almost looked like she had no breast at all.

"Uhmm… you okay…?" the girl ask as Ashley was subconsciously staring at her chest, both out of curiosity and fondness, "Aye, you starin' at my boobs?" the girl asked, smirking as Ashley snapped out of her subconscious state. _" **W-what? N-no, I wasn't staring at y-your br-breast!** "_ Ashley quickly stated, her face flushed from embarrassment as she turned away from the girl. "Aww. Don't worry, it's cool. _Besides, I don't mind if a sexy li'l mama like you look at me.~_ " the girl flirtatiously stated as Ashley's cheeks grew warmer, "So, how you feelin'?" the girl asked in a more sincere voice. "Wh-what do you mean?" Ashley asked as the girl fully entered the room before closing the door and leaning against it. "I was jus' wanderin' if you were okay, 'cause you had a lot of girls junpin' you." she said. "Oh. It was nothing. **Just a bunch of dick sucking bitches that don't have any other thing to do with their lives.** " Ashley hissed. The girl stood there shocked at Ashley's sudden change in mood but quickly composed herself. "Heh, I thought they was jumpin' you 'cause they was jealous." the girl chuckled. "Jealous about what…?" Ashley asked. "Yo' body! Have you looked in a mirror lately? 'Cause you sexy as fuck." the girl stated, chuckling as Ashley's face grew warm again.

"But fa' real, though. Are you alright?" the girl asked again. "Yeah, I'm fine." Ashley stated. _'Why is she asking me am I okay? And how did she know about… what… happened…?'_ Ashley thought before her eyes widened, " _W-wait, were y-you the one who was w-wearing all black…?"_ Ashley asked. "Yep! How do you think you got here?" the girl asked smirking. A light, rosy hue dusted across Ashley's face, _"O-oh, th-thank you…"_ Ashley softly spoke as the girl chuckled to herself. "Aww, it was nun'. It would be a pretty dick-move and be petty of me to jus' keep walkin' without helpin' you." the girl stated with a cheeky smile on her face, "By the way, I don't think I caught yo' name…" the girl stated. "My name's Ashley, Ashley Mayweather…" Ashley said. "Martti, Martti McBride!" the girl now known as "Martti" exclaimed with enthusiasm, causing Ashley to let out a giggle, "Aye, hol' on, what's so funny?" Martti asked. _"Oh, nothing. It's just that looked cute when you told me your name."_ Ashley giggled as Martti's face became a very faint pink.

Ashley had went to get up, only to moan in pain as she sat back down. "Hey, hey, hey! You really shouldn't get up. I mean, as much as I hate to say it, but those girls really beat the shit outta you. So it'll probably be best of you jus' stay here overnight. I-if you want to, th-that is…" Martti stated, a sad tone coming to her voice towards the end.

Ashley didn't want to leave, she wanted to stay. She wanted stay with Martti some more. Even after having known the seemingly tomboyish girl for only twenty minutes, Ashley was quite fond of her. From the way she talked, to her seemingly arrogant yet very sweet personality, she felt something for the girl. But was it? Her insides got all fuzzy whenever she looked at her, her face would get hot and she felt as though… she could trust Martti.

And that's when it hit her.

Ashley Monette Mayweather has fallen in love.

It may have been weird for her to fall in love with a girl she just met, but she didn't care. Ashley felt like her and Martti had a connection.

"… hey? Hey? Hey?! HEY?!" Martti exclaimed, snapping Ashley out her trance, "Hey, you alright? You were kinda starin' off into space…" Martti pointed out, sounding a bit concerned for the bedridden girl. Ashley gave a nervous giggle, "Y-yeah, I'm fine. I was… just thinking about something." Ashley stated before yawning. "Looks like someone's sleepy," Martti stated as Ashley nodded, "Well, guess I'll let you go to sleep then. I'll, uhh… jus' go sleep on the couch. Jus' shout if you need anything." Martti said as she left out the room.

 _"WAIT!!!"_

Martti opened the door back up to see Ashley with a nervous and embarrassed look on her face.

"Yeah, what's up?" Martti asked as Ashley's face grew warm. _"U-umm… c-could you… sleep in here… w-with me…?"_ Ashley nervously asked as both her's and Martti's face grew hot. "Uhh… yeah, sure." Martti stated as she entered the room, closing the door behind her. She walked over to the lamp that sat on the nightstand and turned it off, cascading the room in darkness before laying down behind Ashley and wrapping her arms around the timid girl's waist.

"Is it okay if I… spoon you?" Martti asked hesitantly. _"Yeah, it's okay."_ Ashley answered, snuggling herself deeper into Martti's embrace, causing the two girls to blush.

"Wait, I need to do something first," Ashley stated, wiggling a little bit underneath the covers before stopping, "Whew! There we go." Ashley stated contently. "What you'd do?" Martti asked as her question was answered by Ashley getting out of her grasp and from underneath the covers to reveal that she had taken her leggings off, leaving the girl in only her tank top, panties and black thigh high socks.

After neatly folding her leggings and setting them down on one of the dressers, Ashley noticed Martti staring at her, "Is something wrong?" Ashley asked as Martti answered by shifting her gaze to towards Ashley's semi exposed legs, _"O-oh… I al-always sleep in just a shirt and p-panties. I-It's not a problem, is it…?"_ Ashley hesitantly asked with her face growing warm. "N-nah, it's cool. J-jus' didn't expect it, that's all." Martti assured the girl with a light red hue on her face. Ashley smiled softly as she got back on the mattress and turned her back towards Martti before scooting back and cuddling up to her as Martti re-wrapped her arms around Ashley's wait, getting back in their previous position.

"Comfy?" Martti asked as Ashley nodded.

"Goodnight." the two girls bidded as they went to sleep.


	3. Love Overcomes Anything… Sometimes

With a sleepy yawn, Martti opened her eyes, only to be met with the Sun's light smacking her right in the face. She used her right hand to shield the light from her eyes while also rubbing the remaining sleep out. After that, she tried getting up, but failed, feeling a heavy amount weight on her left arm. Curious as to what the weight was, she lifted the covers up to found a happily sleeping Ashley lying in front her.

Martti then remembered that she'd saved the girl from being jumped by a group of girls.

Not wanting to wake the sleeping girl, Martti slowly and carefully slid her left arm from underneath her, the sudden movement causing her to shift around a little. But at last, her arm was free. Sighing in relief, the long curly afro haired girl left out of the somewhat small bedroom, passing in through the living and into the kitchen; making her way to the fridge and opening it, poking around inside to see if she can find a worthy enough breakfast for her and her unexpected guest.

After digging around for about five minutes, she finally settled on having french toast. Grabbing six slices of bread, three for her and three for Ashley, she sauntered over to the toaster and put two slices in and waited for them to toast before replacing them with another two slices of bread.

As she waited, Martti began to think about the sleeping girl in the other room. She'd never met someone quite like her. She's shy, that was pretty obvious; she's weird, but... in a good way. And there was something awfully strange about the way she quickly switched moods, _'Maybe she's bipolar…?'_ Martti mentally asked herself. Even if the girl was bipolar, it wouldn't matter; Martti felt a strange attraction to the girl. The girl was very beautiful, from head to toe and she had a… quirky yet great personality.

The more Martti thought about the girl, the warmer her face got. _'Why am I feelin' like this? What's so special about her that's makin' me feel… like… this…?'_ Martti thought before a realization hit her, _'Oh, my God… I'm… I got a crush on her…'_ Martti mentally stated. Her face grew hot at the realization she never expected. She had a crush on the girl that she saved and just met, but she wasn't complaining, _'I mean, c'mon! Who wouldn't have a crush on her? She's gotta be the most nicest and the most sexiest girl anyone's ever seen!'_ Martti thought as she continued thinking about the girl.

Back in the bedroom, Ashley had just woken up as she sat up and rubbed the remaining sleep out her eyes. As they adjusted, she glanced around the room before looking next to her to find that nobody was there. Ashley began to worry before she smelt the heavenly scent of toast filling the air, _'Oh, she's just making breakfast.'_ Ashley thought as she sighed in relief, getting out of bed and walking to the door, but she felt as though something wasn't right. That's when she felt the top of head, only have her hand come in contact with her hair. Her hat was gone… or so she thought when she saw the black droopy beanie lying on top of the dresser next to her leggings. _'How did I not see it lying there last night?'_ Ashley mentally asked herself as she walked over to the dresser and grabbed her beanie, placing it snugly on top of her head.

Once her small dilemma was taken care of, she walked over to the door and opened it, being greeted with a relatively medium-sized living room with two couches, a recliner and a coffee table in the middle along with another flat screen, this one being bigger than the one in the bedroom.

"Sleepin' beauty's finally up," noted Martti. Ashley looked to the left to see the tomboyish girl exiting the kitchen with two plates of french toast in both her hands, "I wasn't sure what you wanted, so I jus' made some french toast fa' both of us." the girl stated as she walked over to the recliner and sat down in it as Ashley followed suit by sitting on the couch closest to the recliner as Martti handed Ashley her plate, _"Thank you."_ Ashley thanked as she picked up a piece of toast and began eating it. "Aw, it was nun'." Martti said as she began to eat one of her own pieces of toast.

So, the two sat and ate their breakfast in the soothing quiet, their soft chewing being the only sound heard. Ashley was just about to pick up her last piece of toasted bread, until an eyeball popped up in the middle of it. Then another eyeball popped up next to the previous one. Ashley just sat there and stared at the eyes as they stared back at her before blinking, which made the girl to freak out and scream, throwing the plate across the room. "Whoa! What the fu—? Wh-what the fuck is wrong wit'chu?!" Martti asked in confusion and somewhat anger that stemmed from the beanie wearing girl throwing her plate across the room. "There was two eyeballs in my toast and they were looking at me!" Ashley exclaimed. "What?! Wh-what the fuck is you even talkin' about?!" Martti asked, even more confused. "Just look!!" Ashley cried as she pointed at the piece of toast that was lying against the wall with the plate lying on the floor next to it.

Still confused by what's going on, Martti got up and walked to the toast and picked it up, looking at both sides of the toast, seeing zero eyeballs, "Ashley, there's nothing on it…" Martti stated, showing both sides of the toast to Ashley, only for the beanie wearing girl to see eyeballs on both sides still looking at her. "They're st-still looking at me…" Ashley stated. "Ashley, there's nothin' on the toast!!" Martti exclaimed, beginning to become more agitated by the second. "Yes, there is!" "No, there isn't!" "Yes, there is!!" "No the fuck there isn't!!" " **YES THE FUCK THERE IS!!! HOW IN THE FUCK ARE YOU GOING TO TELL ME WHAT THE FUCK I DID AND DIDN'T SEE?!?! I KNOW WHAT THE FUCK I SAW, SO DON'T YOU FUCKING TELL ME THAT I…** TH-THAT I… _th-that I…_ " Ashley snapped before her voice started getting softer, finally coming to her senses, realizing why she saw the two eyes in her piece of toast…

…they were just hallucinations… she didn't take her medicine for her illness this morning… she left it at home…

Ashley softly gasped, realizing she snapped at her crush for her own mistake. The soft spoken girl looked up at Martti, only being met with two terrified, shocked and confused eyes staring back into her own. With no other option coming to her mind, Ashley ran towards the bedroom, slamming the door shut and locked it. The girl sat down on the bed and hugged her knees to her chest, tears falling from her eyes, hoping this was all just part of a hallucination she was having, hoping that she was still sleep and this was all nothing but a bad dream.

But sadly… _it wasn't…_

Martti stood in the living room, still shocked and confused beyond belief. A mix of emotions was going through her as she stood completely still, not daring to move a muscle. She wanted to cry, she wanted to scream, she wanted to punch something or someone; but most of all, she wanted to console the now mentally broken girl that locked herself in the bedroom. But out of all the emotions Martti was feeling, there was one she felt the most: guilt. She didn't mean to upset her, she was just confused at why Ashley freaked out so suddenly. Sure, Martti was a bit upset about one of her plates being thrown across the room: possibly broken, but that didn't give any excuse for Martti to yell at the girl like that. And the more Martti dwelled on this thought, the more she began to realize that she might've just lost her chance at making friends or becoming something more with Ashley as tears now began to well in her eyes, _'Nah! I can't let this slide… I gotta at least talk to her…'_ Martti thought, her body finally deciding to respond to her as she made her way to the bedroom door.

 _"H-hey, Ashley…?"_ Martti spoke, softly knocking on the door. She heard soft footsteps making their way to the door before stopping. _"Y-y-y-yeah…?"_ asked Ashley's soft, muffled voice from the other side of the door. Hearing the sound of Ashley's broken voice, Martti just wanted to break down and cry, but she didn't let up and pressed on, _"C-can we please t-talk…?"_ There was a long pause before Martti heard the door's lock click as it slowly opened, revealing a distraught girl with dried tear streaks running down her face, her eyes glossy with new ones ready to fall. Just one look at the girl was too much as Martti's heart broke. Her body had grown stiff once more as she could only stand and stare at the girl: her right hand tightly gripping her left arm as her body began to shake violently. And only one single thought ran through Martti's mind, _'I really fucked up…'_

Ashley's face had scrunched up as new tears began making their way down her face as she, right out the blue, threw herself at Martti, wrapping her arms around the girl's neck and crying uncomfortably into her shoulder.

 _"I'm sorry!! I'm sorry!! I'm sorry!! I'm sorry!! I'm sorry!! I'm sorry!! I'm sorry!! I'm sorry!! I'm sorry!!"_ Ashley cried. Martt just stood, not knowing any initial way to respond to Ashley just throwing herself at her. And what confused her more was why she was apologizing.

Snapping out of her, Martti quickly wrapped the girl in her arms, returning the embrace.

Despite the current dilemma, Martti couldn't help but find Ashley's apologizing rather adorable. She didn't know why, nor could she think up an incorrect answer. So she only chalked it up due to the girl's thick English accent, which is something she also found very cute.

Putting those thoughts aside, Martti immediately brought her attention back to the broken girl in front of her, who was still apologizing. _"Ashley, look at me,"_ Martti demanded in soft voice. Said girl stopped apologizing, now settling with soft whimpers, _"A-Ashley… I'm s-sorry fa' yellin' at'chu. I ain't mean to, I-I was jus'… I d-don't know… I guess I was jus' mad 'bout the plate bein' broken… B-but th-that still didn't give me the right to yell…"_ Tears slowly began to run down Martti's face as she apologized.

 _"N-no, I'm sorry. I shouldn't h-have thrown your p-plate; I shouldn't have yelled,"_

 _"Ashley…"_

 _"I shouldn't have left my pills at home, I shouldn't have done anything!"_

 _"Ashley…"_

 _"If there's anyone who has to apologize, it's me!!"_

 _"Ashley…"_

 _"You should've just left me out there yesterday! Because I'm always messing things up!!! I'm just like everyone says, **'a stupid, schizophrenic bitch'!!! AND MAYBE THE VOICES INSIDE MY HEAD ARE RIGHT; I MIGHT AS WELL JUST DIE, THE WORLD WOULD BE BETTER OFF WITHOUT ME!!! AND ISN'T LIKE ANYONE'S GOING TO CARE OR MISS ME IF I DIE!!! WHO WOULD?!?! I'M JUST A UGLY, STUPID, USE—** MMPPHH!!!"_ Ashley ranted before being interrupted by a pair of soft lips ramming into her own. Ashley looked and saw that the lips belonged to Martti.

Martti – _Ashley's_ crush – was kissing her. Ashley didn't object to the kiss; instead, immersed herself within Martti's kiss.

Martti wasn't exactly thinking about what she was doing, she just did something that she thought – in her opinion – was the most non-threatening way of making Ashley shutup. Hearing Ashley speak so terribly about herself killed Martti a bit on the inside. It would kill anyone to hear someone they love talk about themselves in such a horrible way. Never have Martti ever imagined Ashley's life being so rough, that it caused hot tears to fall down from Martti's eyes, sliding diligently down her cheeks. Cracking her eyes just a tad, Martti could see tears streaming down Ashley's face, mixing with her own. Despite neither of them wanting the kiss to end, the damnable need for air caused the two girls to detach their lips from one another, gazing into one another's eyes; their tears glistening off their faces from the sunlight protruding in from the window.

A shaky sigh left Martti's lips, unwrapping her arms from Ashley's waist, who was in the midst of calming herself down, sniffling with the occasion of a soft – almost – inaudible whimper; Martti's hand gripped lightly around Ashley's left wrist, gently pulling her into the bedroom, closing the door once they were inside before guiding the two of them to the stacked mattresses lying on the floor; Martti sat down, now holding Ashley's left hand, who gently sat down in Martti's lap, the soft impact eliciting a grunt from the tomboyish girl. The two girls' faces grew warm after noticing the position that they were in, but neither of them objected to the situation. In fact, the two rather much preferred the position as Ashley pressed her body tightly up against Martti's, nuzzling her head on top the girl's shoulder.

 _"M-Martti…?"_ Ashley softly spoke, her voice barely a louder than whisper, _"I'm… very s-sorry about what happened."_ Ashley softly apologized. _"It's a'ight. I'm sorry 'bout yellin' at'chu."_ Martti softly spoke with an apology of her own. _"It's fine, really. I d-don't really deserve your apology. If anything, I did deserved to be yelled at."_ Martti leered down at Ashley with a face of confusion. "No, you didn't. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. If anything, I don't deserve yo' apology. I mean, fo' me to get pissed like that over a broke plate is fuckin' stupid! I know I was mad, but that didn't gimme the right to come at'chu like that. I fucked up, not'chu. But fa' real, though; who jus' gets mad 'bout a broken plate? Apparently me." Martti exaggerated at the end of her speech, eliciting a low, soft giggle from Ashley, bringing a small smile to Martti's face but was quickly replaced with a frown, "Wait, Ash; you said some' 'bout forgettin' some pills for your… Fuck, what is it… sch-schizonophria…? Nah, that ain't it. Schizaphronea…? Ain't that it?" Martti guessed, putting in her best effort to pronounce "schizophrenia", forcing a soft giggle from Ashley. _"It's 'schizophrenia', and I have pills that helps me with it…"_ Ashley softly explained, her voice still at a whisper as she looked down at the bed. Martti could see the discomfort in Ashley's face about talking about the topic, but she just had to ask, "What is schizophrenia?" Ashley sighed – _'Fuck; I jus' had to say somethin','_ – "I-it's a mental illness… One that causes people to see, hear, and feel things – well, I guess feel things – that aren't real. **And, unfortunately for me, I was _just_ so blessed to be born with it! Everyday, people look at me like I'm weird, like I don't belong, and I fucking hate it!!! I just…** I just…" Ashley's voice grew soft, _"I just… can't take it anymore. All the names people call me, all the stuff people do to me; I just can't take it anymore! It hurts! I try to ignore them, I try to keep to myself!! But it doesn't help because everything they say always gets to me!! So much… that I often think a-about… killing my-myself… I know I'm not supposed to think like that, b-but I can't help it! And I… I j-just… I…"_ Ashley grieved before breaking out into low, soft wails; her cries muffled by Martti's shoulder. Martti, _AT ALL_ , could not believe what she had just heard. Never would she have ever known Ashley's life would be so hard. She heard the rumors and the stories about some "crazy girl" that always gets messed with, the girl that always talks herself, the girl that doesn't have any friends. But never have Martti would've ever imagined that the girl everyone talks about would be the girl that's sitting in her lap; softly crying her eyes out. Martti felt her own tears beginning to well up, every word that Ashley spoke; their meaning more clear. But at that moment, the one statement that Ashley made; that one sentence – _'…So much… that I often think a-about… killing my-myself…'_ – was enough to break the damn, tears once again flooded out of her eyes and down her cheeks. Martti could feel Ashley's pain. She could visualize everyone at school: picking on her, calling her names, shunning her, just making her life a living hell. All these thoughts going through her mind, the emotions flowing through her soul was so much, that Martti didn't even noticed that she too had started to softly sob. The two girls sat – Martti's back pressed up against the wall with her head resting gently on Ashley's right shoulder; Ashley still sitting snug atop of Martti's lap, leaning all her weight on the girl's body as she rested her head softly on Martti's right shoulder – their soft wails being the only source of noise throughout the apartment, _'I really fucked up…'_ was the only thing that ran through Martti's mind. Feeling the pain of her potential lover was too much for her to handle and she was sure Ashley was tired of receiving it, she said it herself; and the guilt that has plagued both the girls was no help at all. Heaving a deep sigh, Martti's sobbing came to end as she retracted her arms from around the timid girl's waist and slowly brought them up to cup the girl's cheeks, her face stained with dry tears before being moistened as new ones ran down. Ashley, so to say, was confused with Martti's actions, her cheeks warming as she opened her mouth to say something, only for her confusion delay her sentence, _"M-Mar—!"_ she began, only for her words to be cut short as Martti leaned in and planted a soft kiss on her left cheek. A sort of… sound – sounding like confusion – left Ashley's slightly gapped mouth, eliciting a chuckle from Martti after she pulled away. A small smile was born to Ashley's face; tears no longer leaving her eyes, only the dried streaks now remain. Seeing Ashley's smile brought one to Martti's face as she leaned in again, which elicited Ashley to do the same; both their faces warming up. Nearly closing the space between them, their lips barely brushing against, the sensation of their breaths tickling each other's lips, the girl's noses touching as they gazed longingly into one another's eyes. Their minds cleared – as cleared as they could be – hearts set, souls fueled with love and devotion; the two girls closed the final space between them, their lips locking for a second time in a affectionate kiss. Ashley wasn't so sure of herself with the whole "kissing thing", debating whether she was "doing it right", if she was putting enough effort into the kiss or if Martti was enjoying it. However, Martti's breathless moans was enough assurance for Ashley's little dilemmas. Martti, wanting more of the timid girl, took her hands from her face, snaking her arms around the girl's waist and lowering them as she grabbed two handfuls of both Ashley's cheeks while giving them a firm squeeze; prompting a soft moan from Ashley's throat. Martti was satisfied with her deed, but wasn't satisfied with the kiss as she found herself wanting even more of Ashley; and in an instant, she found herself with a plan. A rather devious plan, but a plan nonetheless. Martti opened her mouth – taking Ashley by surprise – and stuck her tongue out, prodding it against Ashley's lips. Ashley on the other hand didn't open her mouth; but it wasn't out of disgust or anything of that nature. It was out of pure confusion, but yet… it wasn't. Ashley knew what Martti wanted, but she didn't know how to react or how to initiate this type of kiss, as she succumbed to insecurity and self-confusion. Martti, too wrapped up in her own personal lust and desires, noticed Ashley's hesitation, but not for the actual reason. She assumed Ashley was just teasing her, which caused a smirk to spread across Martti's face as she prodded her tongue against Ashley's lips once more, this time a bit forcefully; which only resulted in Ashley to keep her mouth shut. Growing a little frustrated, Martti decided to try something that she didn't think she would try until later in their relationship – if they ever get together, that is. Martti took her right hand off of Ashley's ass and slowly brought it up near the girl's left bosom. _'A'ight, here goes…'_ Martti readied herself before lunging her hand forward, grabbing a handful of Ashley's breast as she gave it a firm squeeze. Martti had gotten the initial response she was hoping for as Ashley had finally opened her mouth. However, Martti didn't exactly plan for the girl to break the kiss… and snap at her. _" **Wh-why the hell did you do th-that?!** "_ Ashley snapped, plagued with overwhelming embarrassment, shock, confusion – and oddly enough – lust. "Tryna'… get'chu to open yo' mouth." Martti casually answered with a question of her own, as if nothing had happened; which only added to Ashley's confusion and new found anger. " **AND WHY exactly were you trying to do that?** " Ashley hissed. Martti only rolled eyes with a goofy smile plastering her face before saying, "Ain't it obvious? _I was jus' tryna' French you, sweet lips~_ " Ashley's face grew warm from either Martti's answer or her little remark. "By… licking my lips and… grabbing my breast?" Martti began to snicker at Ashley's question, only adding even more to the girl's confusion. "Oh, my God! Ashley, you actin' this is yo' first kiss or somethin'!!" Martti joked, now breaking out into a laugh. Ashley's confusion had transcended to a new level. Thinking about what Martti said, Ashley began to feel insecure with herself; sure, she knew Martti was just joking – at least she hoped – about the whole kiss thing. But deep down, Ashley couldn't help but feel silly because of the supposedly harmless joke; hurt and insecurity now written on her face, _"Y-you're… the first p-person I've ever k-kissed…"_ Ashley softly confessed, looking away from the laughing girl and down at the mattress. Upon hearing the soft-spoken confession, Martti's laughter died down before catching the ball of realization and getting hit in the head with the brick of guilt. _'Oh… I'm jus' completely fuckin' myself, ain't I…?'_ Martti mentally deadpanned, feeling horrible for poking fun at her possible-lover, "Oh… I'm sorry, Ash. I didn't mean to make you feel bad, I jus'… I don't know. I'm really sorry, though…" Martti began planting soft kisses on Ashley's cheek to put a point on her apology. _"M-Martti, st-stop, th-that tickles!~"_ Ashley giggled as Martti moved down to her neck, planting kisses all around before moving back up to her face to plant even more soft loving pecks all over Ashley's face; all while the sound of Ashley giggling and begging for Martti to stop got louder. Martti continued to blast the shy girl's face with loving pecks before ending them by placing a big kiss on Ashley's lips. Ashley gasped in surprise but happily returned kiss, pressing her body against Martti's; a little too much as she nearly toppled the tomboy-ish girl over on her side. Luckily, Martti was able to catch herself. With her lust coming back, Martti attempted a French kiss for the fourth time, opening her mouth as her tongue came to life. Martti hesitated, not wanting a repeat of last time, prodding her tongue against Ashley's lips. The timid girl was hesitant and still a bit confused about the whole ordeal _'Should I…? I want to, but… what if I'm not any good? What if she doesn't like it? Oh, fuck it…'_ Ashley mentally debated. Martti was just about to reel her tongue back inside, until she felt Ashley's mouth shyly open, giving her the green light to enter as she slowly yet excitedly plunged her tongue into Ashley's mouth, exploring her newly found territory of Ashley's wet upper-cavern. Ashley tried her hardest to suppress a moan but failed, the feeling of Martti running her tongue along the surface of her palate before dropping down and rubbing itself against her tongue; whimpers of pleasure leaving the girl's throat. A smile made its way to Martti's face as she continued to explore her timid crush's mouth, tasting the residue of toast and brownies on her tongue. It was a rather enticing flavor as she pushed her tongue further into Ashley's mouth, nearly reaching down her throat, which was rewarded with a another breathless moan from the timid girl; craving for more of the flavored saliva. With a feeling of courage and mindless bravery, Ashley brought her own tongue to life, slowly raising it. Upon lifting it, however, her tongue raised up and bumped into Martti's, gently grazing the underside of her tongue which elicited a fairly loud moan from both girls. Now poised, Ashley was just about to let her tongue fall back to its original resting position until she felt Martti softly shaking her head as if to tell her "Nah, you're good," before retracting her own tongue into her mouth, keeping it open to Ashley entrance. The soft-spoken girl was quite surprised that Martti was willing to submit to her. But hesitation had took a firm grip on Ashley once more as she slowly stuck her tongue inside Martti's mouth… and then let it sit on Martti's, losing all the built-up confidence she once had. Martti, aware of Ashley's hesitation, began to chuckle, but not only in a joking manner, but to try and provoke Ashley to do something. Which oddly worked as the shy girl lifted her tongue up and began to slowly whirl it around inside her mouth. Having enough courage to explore her new territory inside of Martti's mouth, Ashley ran her tongue along the tomboy-ish girl's palate before rubbing her tongue against Martti's, causing the girls to moan. Feeling satisfied with her deed, Ashley reeled her tongue back into her own mouth, but Martti seemed to have had different plans as her tongue came to life once again before grabbing on to Ashley's with paid off difficulty; a soft little moan escaping from Ashley's mouth as the girls' tongues began an elegant dance with one another. As the kiss waged on, Martti decided to pay the timid girl's breast another visit, hoping that this time, she doesn't manage to startle her possible-lover like the first time… Well, not startle her as much as the first time. Plan set, Martti took her right hand – the same hand she used the first time – off Ashley's ass and slowly brought it back up to Ashley's left mound – the same one she grabbed the first time. A very odd feeling of deja-vu washed over the tomboy as she tentatively and softly grabbed the girl's large bosom, a… sort of yelping moan left Ashley's mouth. Martti, seeing as how her crush didn't object to her action, brought her left hand up to grab Ashley's right mound as she started to screw both of the shy girl's breasts; quick, small, breathless moans expelled from the girl's mouth. _'Damn, she got some really sensitive ass titties…'_ Martti thought in earnest while she and Ashley finally pulled away from each other, their lungs yearning for oxygen; their tongues hanging out of their mouths with a thick, silky strand of saliva connected to them as they panted for air. Martti's once hung-open mouth turned into a small smirk as she gave Ashley's mounds one more squeeze – a soft moan coming up the girl's slightly gapped mouth – before moving her hands back down to the girl's plump rear.

 _"U-uhm… was any of th-that supposed… to m-mean anything…?"_ Ashley asked, her voice growing soft. _"Yeah. I… want us to be together. I mean, I wouldn't did any of it if I didn't wanna be wit'chu."_ Martti answered, her voice going soft as well, _"To be honest, I kinda… had a crush on you when we first met… or when you woke up, I guess. And it's like… I mean, I don't know how to really explain it. It's like, I thought it was jus' 'cause I thought you was cute, but I guess it's jus' me actually catchin' feelings. What I'm sayin' is… I really like you."_ she confessed, both hers and Ashley's faces growing even warmer. _"… I guess the two of us are in the same boat. I kind of have a crush on you, too. At least… that's what I believe it is. I only chalked it up as a little fling from you saving me, but I slowly, yet quickly, became really infatuated with you. I can't tell if it's your adorable goofiness or just how caring you are. But what attracted me the most is that you're one of the few people outside my family that helped me feel at least a lit'le better about myself; to see that you actually care about me. And I guess that's the real reason why I developed these feelings for you."_ Ashley softy expressed while burying her face in the tomboy's chest. A soft chuckle escaped Martti's lips as she gave the timid girl an affectionate squeeze.

Both girls were happy that their crushes returned their feelings, despite how rough their morning had been; and the thought of them moving too fast in a relationship lingered in the back of their minds, but at the moment, the two girls couldn't give less of a fuck. All they cared about right now was each other.

Martti reached down and gave her lover's derriere and soft squeeze, causing Ashley to gasp as she brought her head off Martti's chest, only to have the goofy tomboy peck her on the lips, _"So, does that mean you're my sexy li'l mama now~?"_ Martti flirted, eliciting a giggle from Ashley who happily nodded with a rather warm face.

The girls then looked up as they caught each other's loving gaze, leaning in as they shared another kiss. It wasn't much – most certainly not anything like the previous one – just a simple kiss filled with affection. With a final smooch, the two girls pulled away to continue their affectionate staring contest, only for Martti to land a unsuspected peck on Ashley's lips. Chuckling at her deed, Martti laid down, her back pressed softly against that of the badge mattress that she and her girlfriend were currently residing on. A blissful sigh left Ashley's lips as she follows Martti's actions, lying down on top of the tomboyish girl, her head gently resting on Martti's chest as the steady, gentle beating rhythm of her heart calmed Ashley's nerves.

Ashley began to think about the events that led up to this point. From walking around, to getting jumped by a group of bitches to being saved by a goofy tomboy, to falling in love with the silly girl to having an argument and making up in the most emotional way; to having her first intimate experience in the most intimate way, to finally becoming a couple. Least to say, she's had quite the past few days.

 _"This is nice~"_ Ashley sighed, nuzzling her head underneath Martti's chin, earning a soft chuckle from her. "Mm-hm. Jus' hope nun' or nobody fucks this up." Martti yawned. As if on cue, Ashley's phone began to ring, playing "What If I Go?". Ashley looked directly at her curly afro haired girlfriend, who was giving an apologetic look as she whispered, "Sorry, baby." A sigh of utmost annoyance left Ashley's throat while reluctantly lifting herself off of her lover before lazily sauntering over to her phone that was on charge. Picking the device up and detaching the charger, she looked down at the screen to see that is was her mother calling, "'Ello?"

And as soon as that word left her mouth…

"Oh, thank goodness! **Where the BLOODY-HELL are you?!?! Why IN THE FUCK didn't you come home last night?!?! You've had me up ALL NIGHT, worrying if something happened to you!!! I've called you seven times, Ashley!! SEVEN!!! Why didn't you answer…?! I was beginning to think something DID happen to you…!!** "

Ashamed and guilty is what could best describe Ashley at the moment. She knew how much her much her mother cared about her children, especially her. So hearing her mother was something she expected, but at the same time, not something she expected. Just like any mother, Ashley's mother worried about the safety of her children, and it really put a lot of stress on her mind. And being a schizophrenic as well didn't do anything to help.

 _"I—I'm s-sorry, mum. I forgot…"_ Ashley solemnly apologized. Ashley could hear her mother let out a regretful sigh, along with soft sniffling, _" I'm sorry for yelling, and It's okay, Pumpkin. I know you didn't do it on purpose. Just… please, promise you'll call and let me know where you are next time."_ her mother requested. "I promise." "Thank you, Pumpkin. Wh-where are you, by the way?" "I-I'm… at… uhh…" Ashley stammered, fumbling for words, only to come up short. She glanced over at her lover for any assistance, only to get a shrug, "I-I'm at my friend's house. I saw her at the park on my way back to the house and decided to stay the night with her." Her mother let out another sigh, this time, of relief, "Oh, okay. Well, just as long as you're somewhere safe." "Oh! Mom, I was hoping you could drop my medicine off, as well as some clean clothes." "Oh, yes, of course! W-wait, you said 'her'. That means you're not at Sergio's; whose house are you at?" "O-oh, I'm… at my friend, Martti's house, she lives…" Ashley paused, looking back at her lover once more. "At Trinity Village, on Maple Drive." Martti answered, accompanied by a cheeky grin. Ashley playfully rolled her eyes at her girlfriend's goofiness, "It's the apartment complex, Trinity Village, on Maple Drive." Ashley informed her mother. "Alrighty, I'll be over as soon as I can." _"Okay, thank you, mum! I love you!~"_ _" You're welcome, and I love you too, Pumpkin!~"_ Ashley's mother happily professed as she hung up. Ashley sat her phone down on the dresser before walking back over to her lover and laying back down on top of her. But not without adding a little sway to her hips, much to her lover's enjoyment.

"Who dat?" Martti snickered. Ashley lifted her head up, playfully glaring at her goofy lover before snickering herself, "It was my mum, if that wasn't obvious." she stated, lightly pinching the bridge of Martti's nose. "My bad, my bad. I wasn't really payin' attention, _I was too busy starin' at all this ass you got here~_ " Martti purred as she gripped Ashley's butt with her right hand, earning a gigglish-moan from the timid girl.

With a craving to hear the soft-spoken girl moan some more, Martti raised her right hand and swung it down, striking Ashley's derriere, which earned her a moan just as she wanted, _"Damn, you like that baby?~"_ Martti purred. However, she was shocked when Ashley looked up at her: softly panting with her mouth ajar. "B-Baby, you a'ight?" Martti asked. Ashley only continued to leer at her, face flushed with half-lidded eyes. Martti began to feel a bit… well… she didn't know what she was feeling, although, "uncomfortable" was starting to become more fitting the more Ashley leered at her. But her uncomfortably soon turned into arousal when the feeling of Ashley grinding herself against her body came about before moaning, _"…Spank me~"_

That caught Martti's attention. She didn't think Ashley could get like this. Although, she isn't complaining, it's just a surprise. "Baby…? Did that… turn you on?" Martti asked.

That one question was enough to snap Ashley out of her lust filled trance. She looked at Martti wide eyed with her face flushed, not knowing how to answer as her eyes started darting around the entire room, not daring to look at Martti's. _"I-I… uhh… I… y-yes…"_ Ashley confessed, looking down at Martti's chest.

Ashley never wanted Martti to found out about her kinks. At least, not yet. But even then, she still wouldn't know if she could tell Martti. Just like everything else, the girl's anxiety held her back. And revealing something like her kinks were no exception, and it would only lead to her getting stressed. However, she doesn't know exactly what had possessed her to say "spank me" – which was a dead giveaway to her kink – but she did, which was surprising to her. _'Maybe it's Martti's confidence rubbing off on me…?'_ Ashley wondered.

"Really?" Martti asked, quite surprised as Ashley softly nodded her head, still embarrassed about the fact. "Baby," Martti chuckled, "You ain't gotta be scared to tell me anything. It ain't gon' change how I feel 'bout you, a'ight?" she assured. A soft smile made its way to Ashley's face, washed over with the feeling of elation.

"So…" Martti smirked, _"Havin' yo' ass slapped turns you on, right?~"_ Ashley's face began to grow hot as she shyly nodded, hoping Martti would give her bottom a good slap, "Oh. A'ight then." Ashley stared at Martti, still waiting for something to happen, _"W-well?"_ she inquired. "What?" _"A-aren't you going to… you know…?"_ Ashley squeaked, hinting towards her butt, wiggling it side to side. _'Fuck. What she gotta do this fa'…?'_ Martti thought, "Nah, I'm straight…"

 _' **What……?** '_ was the only thing to go through Ashley's mind. " **What… in the fuck do you mean 'I'm straight,'?** " Ashley hissed, " **You asked if spanking turns me on and I say 'yes', just for you to lay here?! What… the fuck… kind of bullshit is th—** _AAHHNN!~_ " Ashley's venting turned into a moan from Martti's hand striking her fat, curvy rump; shooting bolts of pleasure throughout her body. The shy girl looked up at her lover to see her glancing deviously at her, _"Wasn't expectin' that, was you?~"_ Martti purred. Before she could even get a word out, Ashley let out another moan as Martti gave her butt another good slap, _"Like that, baby?~"_ Ashley could only answer with a breathless moan, "Bet. Now," Martti purred, gently gliding her right hand across Ashley's luscious cakes as whimpering moans left the girl's throat, _"Who's yo' mama?~"_ she asked, giving her girlfriend's butt another smack. _"Y-you~"_ Ashley moaned breathlessly, beginning to softly pant. _"Who?~"_ Martti asked, slapping her girlfriend's butt again, a bit more harder than the first. _"Y-you~" "Who…?~"_ Martti inquired, giving her lover one final slap on the ass – adding a lot of force to it – causing Ashley to let the loudest moan Martti's ever heard, which was such sweet music to her ears. _" **OH, GOD~!!! YOU—YOU'RE MY MOMMA!!!~** "_ Ashley screamed in euphoria, saliva dripping from her mouth. Martti snickered devilishly, placing a quick kiss on her lover's cheek, _"That's right, baby. You bet' not forget, a'ight?~"_ Martti purred softly and hungrily, softly caressing Ashley's now stinging butt. _"Y-yes, Momma~"_ Ashley panted. Martti giggled as she pulled Ashley up for a kiss, which she returned as her body began shaking.

 _ ***KNOCK!!* *KNOCK!!* *KNOCK!!***_

The two girls jumped and pulled away from the sound of someone knocking on the door. The couple glanced at one another before Martti gently moved her lover from atop of her before standing up. This, of course, caused Ashley to whine, not wanting the tomboyish girl to leave. A soft chuckle rose from Martti's throat as she leaned down and planted a soft kiss on Ashley's lips – to her enjoyment – before pulling away and heading towards bedroom door.

Leaving out of the bedroom, Martti lazily walked over to the front door and unlocked it. Right before she opened it, however, she felt two arms snake their way around her chest. Chuckling, Martti looked behind her to find Ashley smiling back at her as she began placing small pecks all over her cheek. The girl's kisses were quite tickling, causing Martti to giggle.

Opening the door, Martti was met with a woman staring back at her, having long black dreads tied into a ponytail that ran down at just above her rump. She had beautiful light brown eyes, accompanied with a few freckles scattered across her face. Her outfit wasn't anything too extravagant: a grey Nike hoodie that was way too big to be hers with a pair dark grey sweats with a pair of socks and black Nike slides. Subconsciously, Martti took a quick peek at the woman's body, noticing how thicc and curvy it was.

 _'Damn, she fee. And she kinda look like Ashley.'_ Martti mentally stated. She wasn't lying, the woman did have an appearance strikingly similar to Ashley. _'Hol' up…'_ Martti looked at the woman's face – very confused about what Martti was doing – then looked back at Ashley – still peppering her face with kisses – before looking back at the woman who was now donning a smirk on her face.

It was at that moment that Martti had an epiphany, _'Oh shit, it's Ashley's momma!'_

"Uhh, Ashley…?" Martti staggered, nearly faltering in words. Ashley had opened her eyes and gave a Martti a questioning look, still peppering her face with small kisses. Martti eyes darted to side, motioning towards the front door. Ashley followed her lover's eyes and was greeted to the light brown eyes of her mother.

And boy… was she embarrassed…

 _"'Ello, Pumpkin!~"_ her mother greeted happily. The only thing Ashley could was stare pale-faced at her mother and let out inaudible squeaks, causing her mother to giggle. "Well, aren't you going to introduce me to your friend here?" Ashley had snapped back into reality as she hid behind Martti, her face flushed beyond belief. _"U-u-umm… Martti, th-this is my mother, E-Erica… M-Mother, this is M-Martti, my… g-girlfriend…"_ Ashley softly introduced the two as Erica let out another soft giggle. Martti on the other hand was in a state of shock and panic, _'Fuck…'_

"'Ello? Are you alright, dear?" Erica asked Martti, causing the girl to, in a certain sense, lose her shit. "Y-YES!!! I-I mean, y-yeah, I'm fine…" Martti's panicked outburst elicited a another giggle from her girlfriend's mother. "It's okay, there's no need to worry. I don't bite. _Well, my husband begs to differ~_ " Erica winked, causing the couple's faces to grow warm. _"M-Mother!!"_ Ashley exclaimed in complete embarrassment as Martti let out a nervous chuckle. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I just had to! It's just really fun to see your reactions," Erica giggled before directing her attention to Martti, "So, you're the one who managed to steal my lit'le Pumpkin's heart, yeah?" Martti became flustered as she hesitantly nodded.

Martti wasn't exactly sure what to expect, a slap in the face was her initial guess, but Erica glomping both her and Ashley was something she didn't see coming, _"Ohh, Pumpkin~!!! I'm so proud of you!!!~"_ Erica gushed. A soft giggle escaped the girls' lips as they attempted to return the embrace. "Thank you, Mum." Ashley thanked. "You're quite welcome. _Oh, you two look so cute together~_ " Erica cooed, giving her daughter a soft kiss on the cheek, much to Ashley's enjoyment as she giggled. Erica's focus then fell back to Martti, whose body became stiff again, "It's okay, luv. You don't have anything to worry about. All I want is to know that you'll take care and look after my lit'le Ashley. She means the world to me." Erica softly professed while pinching Ashley's cheek, much to the girl's annoyance. "Oh, y-yeah. I promise, I'll take care of her, ma'am." Martti assured as Erica giggled. "Thank you, luv. That's all I'm asking for. And there's no need to be so formal. You can just call me 'Erica'." Erica assured. Embarrassment enveloped Martti as she could feel the heat coming off her own face. "Oh! I almost forgot, here you go." Erica proclaimed, handing over a black string backpack – probably filled with clothes – and a small white bottle. _'Must be fa' her… Damn, what was it…? Sch—Schizophrenia! That's it!'_

"Thanks, Mum." "You're welcome. Well, I guess I'll mosey on out of here. Call me, you father, Sergio, or one of your brothers if you need anything," Erica stated, heading towards the door, "Oh, and Martti?" Erica called, grabbing both girls' attention, "Just so you know, she's a screamer." the woman quickly proclaimed. _"M-Mum!!!"_ Ashley exclaimed with a hot face as her mother left, laughing as she went.

Calming down, a frustrated sigh left Ashley's mouth as she turned and left into Martti's bedroom. Martti, however, just stood in front of her now closed door in shock, still trying to process exactly what just happened. She'd just met her girlfriend's mom… and it went pretty good. But then the statement Erica made earlier flooded back into Martti's mind. Sure, it may have sounded soft-spoken, but Martti heard the venom that was hidden away inside the woman's voice.

Pushing that thought aside, Martti walked back in her bedroom to be met with the site of Ashley sitting on her mattress on her knees, popping a small lithium pill inside her mouth before washing it down with some water. " **…Hate taking these stupid things…** " Ashley muttered, scowling at the small white bottle.

Martti sauntered over to the mattress before taking a seat on her knees behind Ashley while wrapping her arms around her waist, "Feelin' better?" " _Oh, I don't know…_ **how do you think I feel?** " Ashley groaned. That wasn't the initial response Martti was hoping for – jumping a little at her lover's tone – but was the one she was expecting. Shrugging it off, Martti stuck the tip of her tongue out and gently ran it along the girl's neck. _"Aahhnn~! M-Martti~"_ Ashley moaned, the tickling feeling of Martti's tongue running along all over her neck sent pleasure throughout her body. From the side of her neck to the back and near her collarbone: nowhere was safe from Martti's tongue.

 _"Like that?~"_ Martti purred, kissing the back of Ashley's neck as said girl softly nodded. With a smirk, Martti softly bit down on the girl's neck which she was rewarded with a moan. _"OW! M-Martti, why'd you do that…?"_ the shy girl whined. Martti only answered by placing more bites along her girlfriend's neck, leaving marks everywhere she bit.

Satisfied, with the odd number of love marks placed on her lover's neck, Martti removed her mouth from the back of the girl's neck – not without placing one final kiss – and turned her around so that the two of them were facing each other. The couple sat and gazed into one another's eyes, their breaths grazing each other's lips; slowly becoming erratic. The once steady beat of their hearts growing faster in anticipation for what was about to happen as the couple slowly leaned in to each other.

Just as their lips were about to lock for a third time, the beginning of "Post To Be" began to play from Martti's phone, resulting in a fit of groans to come from the two girls. Martti reached over to her nightstand and grabbed the still ringing cellular device. Looking at the screen, Martti's face nearly turned pale, looking as if she just witnessed a murder, which of course worried Ashley.

 _"Wh-who is it…?"_ Ashley softly inquired. Martti could only continue to look at her phone as she uttered two words…

 _"…My momma…"_


	4. A “Happy” McBride Family Meeting

_"…M-my momma…"_ _'She's afraid to see her mum…?'_ Ashley mentally questioned as confusion began to set in.

Shaking, Martti had finally answered the phone, _"H-hello…?"_ "Hello? Martriana, is that you?" asked a woman's voice. "Y-yeah, it's me…" Martti softly responded.

Martti was someone with insecurities. Someone who was tough on the outside and soft on the inside. She only shows her softer side to those she really loves and trust. And her mother was no exception… at least, that's what she hoped. Martti and her mother has a… rather bad relationship. One of heartache and pain. Martti had deemed her mother untrustworthy – in a certain sense.

"Why'd it take so long for you to answer? Is everything alright?" Martti's mother inquired with a voice filled with worry. Something Martti finds hard to believe.

 _"Y-yeah, I'm f-fine."_ Martti stuttered, trying her hardest to keep calm. "Are you sure? You kinda sound like you don't wanna talk to me." her mother stated in a hurt voice. Listening to her mother's accusation, Martti agreed with her: she did not want to talk to her. But even if that was fact, even if Martti felt as though her mother was more of a nuisance than a mother, a twinge of guilt would always sneak its way into Martti's heart. As much she didn't like her mother – even to say that she hated her – deep down, Martti stills loves her.

"N-no! No… I do wanna talk to you… It's jus'… I gotta lot of st-stuff on my mind… Y'know, test, homework, teachers, and a bunch of annoyin' muh'fuckas… Y-yeah, jus' gotta lotta shit on my mind…" Martti explained. "Okay, one: language. And two: I was beginning to think you didn't," her mother proclaimed, sounding as if she didn't believe Martti, "Anyway, I was just calling to let you know that I'm coming over!" her mother exclaimed in elation.

Martti's breath hitched, "Wh-what…?" Martti asked softly, praying she heard wrong. "I said I'm coming to visit you. What? Is that bad or something?" her mother inquired, a bit disappointed. "N-no! I k-kinda… I jus'… d-didn't think… i-it's jus' s-so sudden; I g-got a li'l surprised… th-that's all…" Martti explained, tears looming from her eyes. "Really? I'd didn't think you'd wanna see me more than being surprised. Anyways, I gotta go, I'll see you later, love you!" her mother proclaimed, oblivious to her daughter's tone. "I-I love you, too…" Martti sniffed, ending the call.

She ended up slamming her phone down onto the mattress and her knees up to her chest and buried her face in them as she began to sob.

The feeling of a pair of arms snaking around her body caused her to flinch; only to see that it was Ashley. The timid girl had her arms wrapped tightly around Martti's torso with her head nuzzled in the girl's shoulder. Her breathing may have been steady, but Martti could hear the worry.

 _"Martti, what's wrong?"_ Ashley softly asked after lifting her head and wiping the running tears of her lover's face, only for new ones to take their place. Martti opened her mouth, but no words came out, as much as she desperately wanted them to. A soft sigh left Ashley's throat as she continued to wipe the tears from Martti's eyes.

 _"I… m-my… m-mom… is coming o-over…"_ Martti stated, finally finding her voice and will to speak. Ashley gave her lover a perplexed look, not really sure of Martti's answer, _"What do you mean?"_

 _"I d-dont want h-her to come o-over…"_ Martti responded, her voice beginning to crack again; Ashley still didn't seem to understand Martti's responses, still having a confused look on her face, "Why don't you want to see your mother?"

With a tear stained face, Martti looked at Ashley, _"'C-cause… she h-hates g-gay people…"_ Martti whimpered as she broke down into soft sobs again.

 _'I guess this is what she was so afraid of,'_ Ashley thought, gazing at Martti and tightened her embrace, causing Martti to do the same as she cried into Ashley's shoulder.

 _"W-well, maybe wh-when she sees us, she—"_ Ashley said before getting cut off by Martti. _"No. That ain't gon' help…"_ Martti solemnly said, _"First time I was goin' with a girl, Ma made break up with her. W-we was pretty happy together. But when Ma found out… she made me break up with her… told me that if she ever saw with another girl… she'd disown me…"_ Martti professed as her voice began to crack again, _"A-and I don't k-know what to do. I d-don't wanna lose my momma, but I d-don't wanna lose you e-either… I-I… I d-don't what to do…"_ Martti whimpered before breaking down for a third time. Ashley squeezed her girlfriend tighter in their embrace, hoping to sooth her lover.

 ** _*KNOCK!* *KNOCK!* *KNOCK!*_**

Ashley's thoughts and Martti's sobbing came to an abrupt stop as the two of them gasp, getting interrupted by someone knocking on the front door, most likely Martti's mother.

The two girls looked one another in the eye, seeing fear in each other's eyes. But Ashley could see and feel the fear emanating from Martti, who was too afraid to face her mother.

A small smile of affection made itself present on Ashley's face as she softly pecked Martti's cheek, _"I-its okay. We'll find some around this…"_ Ashley assured. But deep down, the timid girl was very unsure of her own words. Martti knew, she could see the uncertainty in her lover's eyes. She knew Ashley only said that to give her a bit of confidence. Martti smiled, feeling as if though the shy, soft-spoken girl just might be the one.

Something you can't say about too many people nowadays.

Wiping away the last remaining tears off her face, Ashley slowly moved her off of Martti's lap, allowing her to stand up and walk to bedroom door and open it. Her movement was halted when the feeling of two arms wrapping her waist became known. She looked back and saw Ashley giving her a nervous yet sincere smile as she planted another soft peck on Martti's cheek.

 ** _*KNOCK!* *KNOCK!* *KNOCK!*_**

"Hello?! Anybody home?!" shouted a woman's voice; the voice of Martti's mother. A hesitant sigh left Martti's mouth. She was not ready for this. Her heart relaxed upon the feeling of Ashley's lips softly pressing themselves against her cheek for a third time, _"… I'll be right here if you need me…"_

A confident smile bloomed on Martti's face as returned Ashley's affection with a kiss on the cheek of her own, _"Thanks, baby."_

The timid girl slowly and reluctantly unlatched her arms from around Martti's body as she made her way to the front door; keeping her distance in the doorway of the bedroom.

Upon reaching the black metal door that was the only entrance from the outside into the apartment, Martti stared at it: physically, mentally, and emotionally bracing herself for what was on the other side. Her right hand – shaking – softly grasped the silver metallic door knob, slowly turning it to the right before finally hearing a faint click. At this point, beads of sweat were rapidly dripping from her forehead, her breathing started to get heavy and more erratic and her right hand was shaking so much, that it was causing the door knob to softly rattle. Taking a deep breath, Martti slowly pulled the semi-heavy door inwards, opening it up.

With the door fully open, Martti came face-to-face with a light-skinned woman who was no more than two inches taller than she was. She was wearing a light black – nearly dark gray – turtleneck with black leggings and a pair of black heels with her hair put into a well maintained bun.

The two females gazed at each other before the older woman lunged forward and brought her daughter into a hug, _"Oh, my God~! Baby, I haven't seen you in so long!~"_ the woman gushed, tightening her embrace on the younger woman, swaying both of them side-to-side. "Yeah… me neither…" Martti mumbled under her breath.

Releasing herself from the hug, Martti's mother looked at Martti, seeing the worried, fearful look in daughter's eyes, "Martriana, what's wrong?" Martti's breath hitched as she looked up at her mother. "WH-WHAT?! NOTHIN'!!" Martti panicked – yelling – which caused both her mother and her girlfriend to flinch, "I m-mean… Nothin'; nothings wrong, I swear!" Martti nervously assured. With a shrug, the woman dismissed her daughter's outburst and began to look around the apartment, "Wow… I gotta say, I'm very impressed. Hm, you and Marcus seemed to be taking good care of yourselves," she complimented before pausing, "By the way… where is Marcus?" she asked as Martti sheepishly looked away towards the floor.

"He, uhh… we a-ain't together no more." Martti confessed, gripping her left arm. A soft gasped passed through her mother's lips, bringing her left hand up to cover her mouth, "Aww, baby. I'm so sorry to hear that," her mother cooed, pulling her into another hug, but Martti refused to hug back, remembering how Marcus used to treat her, "But, this is the perfect time for me to introduce you to this boy—" "Ma, please." Martti interrupted, cutting off her mother's babbling. "What?" her mother inquired. "Can you stop tryna' put me wit' all these dudes?" Martti begged. "Martriana, I'm only doing this because you—" her mother said before abruptly ending her sentence, her vision focused intently on something.

Confused, Martti looked where her mother was looking, and saw that her line of vision was focused solely on Ashley, who was now staring back Martti and her mother.

"Martriana, who… is that?" her mother asked, her voice laced with venom, while pointing at the timid girl; noticing the hickeys covering the girl's neck.

Martti looked at her mother and opened her mouth, but once again, no words came out; much to her mother's displeasure.

"Who… is… she…?" her mother hissed once more. Martti flinched at the her tone of voice as her body began to shake, "M-Ma, look, jus' let me explain…" Martti stuttered. "Oh, yeah, you can explain to me, alright. You can explain to me just who in the fuck this girl is!" her mother snapped, causing both Martti and Ashley to flinch. _"M-Ma, please!!"_ Martti begged. "Martriana, I'm getting tired of asking. And if I have to do so one more time, I'mma slap the shit out of you! Now, who… is… she?" her mother hissed as Martti looked back at Ashley before turning back to her mother.

 _"—she's my… g-girlfriend…"_ Martti confessed in fear, her gaze focused on the ground, not daring to look at neither her mother or her lover, who was still standing in the doorway behind her, completely worried for Martti.

"Martriana… look at me…" Martti's mother demanded calmly. But the calmness of her voice was to only hide the storm that she was going to release.

Martti did as her mother told her and slowly raised her head up, only to have her head abruptly turned to the right; the result of her mother smacking her clean across the face. The force of the impact was nearly enough to knock the tomboy-ish girl down as she staggered.

"WHAT IN THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN SHE'S YOUR GIRLFRIEND?!?!" Martti's mother roared in complete anger, "How can you just… disrespect me like this?!" _"M-Ma, I'm n-not d-disrespectin' any—"_ Martti stuttered before getting cut off as her mother smacked her again, using enough force to knock her down this time. All Martti could at this point was look up at her mother with pleading eyes that was begging for mercy, tears slowly falling from them onto to the floor.

"I can't believe this shit. I CAN'T FUCKING BELIEVE THIS!! I mean, to think that I've made it perfectly clear the first time you've done some shit like this. But no! 'Fuck what my momma say!' You just do whatever the **_FUCK_** you want!!" Martti's mother exclaimed before taking a few deep breaths, "Martriana… get rid of this bitch, _NOW_." Martti's mother demanded.

Both Ashley and Martti gasped upon hearing the woman's harsh request. _"M-Mama, look, please! Jus' listen to me!!"_ Martti cried. "Listen? Listen to what, exactly? How the two of you 'love each other'? This… this isn't love! It's… bullshit; some unholy affair…!" Martti's mother hissed. _"Oh, my God! Mama, pl-please…!"_ Martti cried.

Her mother only stood there, ignoring her daughter's wails and pleases, "Martriana," she started, "If this bitch isn't gone in the next five seconds, I'm gonna—"

"You gon' what?" asked a deep, gruff voice, cutting off Martti's mother.

The three females' attention was brought towards the front door, their eyes being greeted with the sight of a man standing nearly 7 feet, dark skin with dark brown eyes. He was clad in a plain white t-shirt and black jeans with a pair of black Timberland boots. His hair was unknown, due to wearing a black du-rag atop of his head, aside from that, a short, thick well-groomed beard. Both of his arms seemed to have been completely covered in tattoos.

The man stared at three females just as they did him. His eyes then looked to the figure that was Martti's mother, giving her a glare that can make even the biggest of men cripple down to nothing. His eyes then shifted over towards the woman's daughter – Martti. His eyes softened as he slowly made his way to the young woman. Upon reaching her, the man gently kissed the top of Martti's head before quietly uttering, "I'm sorry, baby."

All Martti could do was stand completely idle, out of shock and joy. This man was no stranger to her; the complete opposite, actually. She hasn't seen the man since she was little. She missed him dearly. Just as much as he missed her.

A soft gasped escaped the man's mouth from Martti abruptly hugging him, holding on tightly as if her life depended on it.

In her mind, it did.

 _"I… m-missed you, Daddy."_ was all Martti could manage before breaking down..

The man chuckled as he wrapped his arms around Martti, returning the crying girl's embrace, "I missed you, too, babygirl."

The man's vision subconsciously wandered off to the side and caught a glimpse of Ashley standing in the bedroom doorway. He's never seen her before, _'Who is she?'_

Ashley was feeling a lot of things right now as she watched Martti and her father. She was happy that her lover and her father were together again. But, it only sprouted a deep pain down inside of her. Seeing Martti and her father hugging reminded Ashley of how she and her father used to be. Everyday, he'd come home and give her a hug. But now…

… that was a feeling she longed since abandoned.

Martti's crying died down to light sobs as she and her father pulled away from each other, using her wrist to wipe her tears away. Her father, on the other hand, returned his gaze to Martti's mother, his glare returning.

"…Hey…"

"Don't 'Hey.' me, Darius. What the hell is you doing here?" the woman hissed.

 _'Damn, I was jus' tryna' be friendly…'_ the man whose name was now revealed to be Darius, thought, as he continued to stare at the woman before him, "The fuck you think I'm doin' here?" he asked, "I'm here, visitin' my daughter. Heh, I should be askin' you what'chu doin' here."

The woman scoffed, "The same thing as you: visiting my daughter."

"Oh, fa' real?" Darius inquired, now growing angry with the woman, "'Cause to me, it jus' looks like you screamin' yo' head off fa' no fuckin' reason!" he yelled, eliciting the three females to flinch.

"For no reason? No, Darius, I'm screaming FOR a reason! I'm screaming because my daughter wants to be a fucking dyke!" Martti's mother hissed.

Upon hearing her mother's words, Martti's body began to tremble, new tears forming I'm her eyes as she hugged herself. One hoarse sob left out of her mouth before it turning into a surprised gasp. Looking back, she saw that Ashley had come up behind her and wrapped her in a comforting hug. A small – barely noticeable – smile formed onto Martti's face.

"What…?" Darius asked, stunned with shock, "Wait, wait, wait, wait!—You seriously tellin' me that'chu showin' yo' ass right now 'cause yo' daughter wanna be wit' a girl?" Darius asked, more agitated and a bit bewildered, "Oh, and uh, I'd greatly appreciate it if you stopped callin' 'er a 'dyke'."

"Okay, first of all: she's my daughter as well, so I can call her whatever the fuck I damn-well please; second: yes – I'm 'showing my ass' because my daughter wants to be with a another trashy, useless ass dyke." Martti's mother declared, sending a glare of her own back to Darius.

"What the fuck…?" Darius mumbled to himself, "Exactly what in the fuck is so wrong with her wantin' to be wit' a girl? Huh?" Darius ask, sounding more confused than angry. "The hell you mean what's wrong with it? Everything about this is wrong! I raised her to be a respectable, successful young woman; not this… useless, trashy-ass, dyke-ass piece of shit!!" the woman proclaimed in pure hatred. Filled with disbelief and a new level of anger, Darius could nothing but stand there, trying his hardest to keep himself under control.

"Yeah, and you wonder why she don't like talkin' to yo' ass…" Darius deadpan, which caught the attention of the three females, "'Stead of supportin' her – like you should – you gots to sit on yo' stupid ass and talk shit about 'er, and make her go wit' all these wake ass mutherfuckas. And that's what pisses me off. Why the fuck do you think that jus' 'cause she came yo' pussy, you get to pick who she go wit'? Should be tryna' have yo' mama pick a nigga fa' yo' ass. And if you don't mind me askin', how that piece of shit nigga of yours doin'? His bitch ass still ain't got a job? Hmm? And, umm, she ain't doin' none of this 'cause she tryna' be a 'trashy-ass dyke', as you say. She jus' tired of yo' shit! She want somebody to love! She want somebody to love her! She wants her mama to accept her fa' the way she is! But'chu so fuckin' blind, that'chu pro'lly can't even see that she's afraid you! She's afraid that she might end up losin' you! Oh, wait, I forgot: you don't give a fuck!! 'My daughter's a trashy-ass dyke! I don't give a damn how she feels.'! What you steady failin' to realize is that she don't wanna lose you, Nicole. She jus' wants you to accept her for who she is! But nah, you gotta keep hurtin' her! And one day, you gon' hurt 'er to the point where you gon' be the one who ends up losin' her! I mean, tell me: do yo' child's happiness mean anything to you?" Darius professed.

Martti's mother, now known as Nicole, gave her ex-husband an unfocused stare before breaking into a light chuckle, "Oh, Darius. Let me tell you a little something, okay?" Nicole started, "I can give less of a damn if she wanted to speak to me or not; nor if her dumbass is afraid of me. To be honest with you, I think I get to have every right over her, since she came outta my pussy. And do you really think I wanna waste my time, going around to find her stupid ass a boyfriend?! Actually, I rather would like to do that; plus, the stupid bitch can't find no boyfriend her-damn-self, 'cause she gots to go out and be a fucking dyke! Oh, and as for her 'happiness'? Well, let's talk about that! You're telling me this bitch's happiness comes from being a dyke, 'cause she wants somebody to love; 'cause wants someone to love her?! Just like I said earlier, I go out and waste my mutherfucking time to find HER SOMEONE TO LOVE!! And what happens?! The bitch goes out and decides she wants to be gay. And I ain't got time for her to go run off with the other little dykes, like that piece of shit standing right over yonder!" Nicole bitterly expressed, pointing at Ashley, "So, as for the bitch's happiness? It means SHIT to me." she finished, a rancid smirk sitting proudly on her face.

A new wave of emotions fled through the soul that was Ashley. She was hurt, she was confused, she was shocked, but most of all, she was pissed. Hearing how poorly the woman spoke – of her own daughter, no less – pissed the timid girl off, to the point pisstivity. And with these emotions came thoughts, thoughts that she shouldn't have. Some were telling her to hurt the woman: to punch her, slap her, kick her, hell, do something! Then there were some that agreed with Nicole: telling Ashley that her and Martti were going to breakup, that Martti didn't really her. Then, there were the deep ones… the ones that told her to do to Nicole something that she often thought about doing to herself…

Darius could only stare at his ex-wife, shock, anger, bewilderment and regret filled his body. The man, out of disappointment and disgust, shook his head. He then averted his attention towards his daughter and her companion, specifically, said companion. Meeting the man's unsettling gaze, Ashley's body was stricken with fear, his eyes glaring daggers straight into her own. However, Ashley's fear faded when the man's eyes softened, accompanied by a smile; a warm feeling spreading throughout the shy girl's body. The same warm feeling she gets when she looks into Martti's eyes, or whenever her eyes came into with tomboyish girl in general. "Aye, you, uhh, you mind if I ask you somethin'?" Darius asked the shy girl. A tad bit of heat spread through Ashley's face as she stuttered, _"G-go ahead…"_ Ashley's adorably feeble response triggered a soft chuckle from both her lover and her lover's father, which only added to her embarrassment. Nicole, on the other hand, just scoffed and looked off towards the window.

"Thank you. Do you… love my daughter?" Darius inquired, seriousness returning back into his voice. Despite that, the girls' faces hot from the question.

 _"Y-yes, I—"_ Ashley began before abruptly cutting herself off. For she knew she couldn't finish that sentence. It wasn't because she didn't want to; she really did! She truly loved Martti, despite the two of them becoming a couple just a mere few hours ago. And that was the problem. They just got together, and she felt as though they were moving too fast. But she didn't care, she loved the goofy tomboy. She was afraid that Martti would find her weird and break up with her.

"Aye!"

The sound of Darius' voice caused Ashley to jump, snapping her out of her thoughts and back into reality, _"O-oh, umm… w-well, w-we've just started dating, but I would never hurt her. Plus, I can't see myself with anyone BUT her…"_ Ashley professed. She was upset that she didn't get to express how she truly felt, but it was enough for her. And little did she know, that what she said caused a feeling love and elation to flow throughout Martti's body, a small smile forming on her face.

Satisfied with the girl's answer, an appreciative smile glowed onto Darius' face, before getting replaced by a devilish smirk that was aimed straight for Nicole, who, at the moment, didn't have the prettiest look on her face.

"Martriana," Nicole hissed, "You better either leave this **bitch** , or I'm gone."

The woman's proposal caused the two girls to stare in fear. Especially Martti, for she couldn't come to a decision on which option to pick. On one hand, she gets to stay with Ashley, but she'll lose her mother. While on the other, she listens to her mother, which would end up having her breakup with Ashley. She didn't want to choose neither. Even if they met only yesterday, and became a couple no less than a few hours ago, Martti and her shy lover loved one another, and showed no signs of wanting to breakup.

Martti then thought back to times when she was living with her mother. All the pain, torment, abuse! It was too much for her heart to handle. Day in and day out, her mother would make her feel like less of a human, and more of a freak. There were nights where Martti would stay up all night and cry, wishing that her mother would listen to her pleases, that her mother would actually pay attention to her, that her mother would accept her for who she was. But, that never came. Only more pain. And despite all this, Martti still loved her, hoping that one day, something would change.

But she now sees that, that change won't ever come. Never has, and never will.

"Today!! Not tomorrow, Martriana!!!"

She's made her decision.

"…no…"

Her daughter's one word response stunned Nicole, "What…?!"

"I said 'no'!!!" Martti exclaimed, breaking out of Ashley's arms, "I tired of you, and all the shit you put me through!!! I'm tired of you tryna' make go with all these half-ass niggas!!! And jus' so you ain't know, ain't nam one of 'em treat me right!!!" the tomboy cried, tears starting to well back up in her eyes.

Nicole was taken back by her daughter's outburst, "What the fuck do you mean ain't none of 'em treat you right?! They had to be some of the most nicest boys I've ever met! Or maybe perhaps it was just you going out, being a gay little bitch?"

Her mother's words were cutting deep, but Martti kept forward, "'Nicest'? You gotta be fuckin' kiddin' me! There wasn't shit nice 'bout any of them mutherfuckas!! All of 'em did nothin' but abuse me!!! They cheated on me, they talked about me; they threatened me, they'd even went as far as to hit me!!! And every time— ** _EVERY-FUCKIN'-TIME_** —I'd come home and tell you 'bout the shit they would do to me. And what would'chu do? Nothin', 'cept sit on yo' ass and say, 'Oh, well maybe you should'a been a better girlfriend,'. How in the fuck am I supposed to do that?! How in the fuck am I 'posed to be a 'better girlfriend' if all I do is get treated like shit, _every-fuckin'-day_ of my _fuckin'_ life?! Huh?!" Martti professed before finally breaking down into loud, pain-filled wails, a waterfall of tears now running down her face.

In an instant, Ashley ran over to comfort her distraught lover, bringing her into comforting hug; to which, she returned. And just hearing Martti's story and cries alone was enough to trigger a stream of tears to fall down Ashley's face.

Darius could only stand and watch Ashley's feeble, but sure attempts at calming her daughter. His heart was racing, as he did not know how to feel, for too many emotions were flowing all at once.

Nicole, however, had a blank look on her face. Her eyes looked as though they had no color to them, almost dull. She wasn't sad, she wasn't angry, she wasn't feeling regret for she'd done: nothing! She just stood there, before calmly uttering, "Martriana…"

Upon hearing her name, Martti slowly and hesitantly turned her head so that she was looking at her mother,with Ashley following suit. The young couple stared at the woman as she continued to stare, specifically: Martti. Her gaze was most unsettling, sending shivers down both Martti and Ashley's spines. And in one swift move, Nicole dashed forward, her left arm raised, ready to deliver a cold slap to side of her daughter's.

But it never came, for Ashley dove in front and took the slap for her, nearly knocking the timid girl off her feet.

Nicole was taken back by the girl's action. She honestly didn't think anyone – bedsides her father – cared enough for her daughter to do something like that. She was damn near impressed with love and dedication the girl showed. But, she still hated it, making that fact when she hissed, "Move, bitch…"

Ashley's response to Nicole's demand surprised everyone in the room, even herself.

" **Make me, bitch…** "

Appalled by the girl's response, Nicole raised her hand back up to deliver another stinging blow to the side of girl's face. Shutting her eyes, Ashley braced herself for impact… only for nothing to happen.

Ashley opened her eyes to see Nicole glaring back Darius, who had grabbed her wrist, preventing her from doing what she intended, "I don't think so…"

With a scoff, Nicole ripped her wrist out of Darius' grasp before she turned to glare at Martti and Ashley, sending chills down both their backs.

"Alright, fine…" Nicole huffed, making her way to the door stopping, "We'll see how 'good' your life is with this bitch. And when you end up a miserable failure at… don't come crawling back to me. Actually, you know what? I'd rather you do; just to prove a point to your stupid ass." Nicole hissed, leaving out the door and slamming it shut.

Mentally, emotionally, and physically exhausted, Martti collapsed softly down onto black couch that took most of the space in the living room, before breaking down into more tears.

Ashley sat down next to her distraught lover and proceeded to hug and nuzzle her in an attempt in making her feel better. It did, but not all that much.

 _"Daddy… W-why does Ma hate gay people so much…?"_ Martti whimpered with her arms wrapped tightly around the timid girl, as the two of them looked at Darius.

A sigh slipped out through Darius' lips as he took a on the other side of Martii – whose sitting in the middle of him and Ashley.

"One: 'cause yo' momma a crazy ass bitch," Darius joked, triggering small fits of giggles from the girls, "And 'cause that's how she was raised. Yo' momma's momma had taught her 'bout gay people. She tol' her that gay people were nun' but parasites infestin' the planet with diseases; that they were gonna go to Hell and that they didn't have a place in the world, and all that shit. And yo' momma listened in on every word. When we first started goin' together, I ain't have idea that she was like this; she never showed any sign of hatin' gay peolple. That is until one day, we was at a carnival. Er'rything was all good; we walked around, we rode some rides, er'rything was all good an' straight. Until, we saw this lesbian couple sittin' on a bench, up underneath a tree kissin'. Me, I ain't have no pro'lem wit' it; they wasn't botherin' me or anybody else. They was jus' doin' them. But yo' momma… she ain't seem to like it. And lemme tell you: she showed her ass that day. All anybody could hear was, 'What the fuck is y'all doin'?! Nothing but some motherfucking retards!! Ooh, I can't believe it!! Ooh, that's why y'all goin' to Hell now!!', and I'm jus' standin' there like, 'What the fuck…?'. And er'rybody jus' stood there, too afraid to do anything. Shit, and the two girls was so afraid, that all they could do was jus' sit there. So, I ended havin' to drag her ass outta the carnival and back to her house. Next day, though, I tol' her I wanted to talk to her 'bout what happened. She simply said, 'I don't like gay people.'. I honestly didn't know how to respond to that." "Why'd you stay with her?" Martti inquired. "'Cause back then… well shit, I loved her. Not only that, she was pregnant wit' you at the time. She tol' me she was gon' tell you er'rything 'bout gay people, how they shouldn't be here, how they're the bane of the world or some shit like that. But you ain't listen, which I'm really proud of. Don't let anybody tell you what'chu can and can't do; who you can and can't be wit'. If the two of y'all wanna be together, then shit, be together, 'cause ain't nobody on this muh'fuckin' planet gon' tell y'all otherwise." Darius preached.

Taking in her father's words, Martti looked over Ashley, who was gazing back at her, a mixture of affection, adoration, and love, _"Ashley, please promise me… that'chu won't leave me…"_

A loving smile bloomed across the girl's, that was aimed right at her lover, _"I promise. I could never do that. And besides, you mean too much to me for me to do something like that."_ Ashley lovingly professed before planting a soft kiss on Martti's cheek.

Martti smiled at her lover's words, before falling to a serious smile as she turned towards her father, _"I want'chu to promise me somethin' too,"_ "Anything." _"Promise you won't leave me. I jus' lost Ma; and I lost you once, I don't wanna lose again."_

"I promise. I know I wasn't there much when you was growin' up, but I promise, I'mma be here fa' you. If you need fa' anything, anything at all; I'mma drop everything I'm doin' and come straight here." Darius declared, his voice stern, but comforting. Martti smiled as she launched herself at her father, wrapping her arms around his torso for a hug. Darius was surprised but returned the hug nonetheless. Their embrace wasn't long, but it was enough to convey a happy reunion between the two. Ashley sat with her hands balled into a fist, her knuckles nuzzled underneath her chin as a smile spread across her face. Ashley, however, became poised when Martti's father shot her a glance. "Aye, I don't think the two of us got properly introduced." Darius stated, looking at his daughter. "O-oh, yeah. Daddy, this Ashley, my girlfriend. And Ash, this my dad, Darius McBride!" Martti introduced confidently as Darius held his hand out for the timid girl to shake. Ashley, still poised by the whole situation, feebly stuck her hand out before grasping Darius' for a rather soft handshake. "You really shy, ain't you?" Darius chuckled, reeling his hand back in. Ashley's only answer was to hide herself behind Martti, eliciting a laugh from said girl and her father.

With their laughter dieing down, Darius sighed and stood from the couch, "Well, I better be gettin' outta here. I ain't tryna' have bae whoop my ass," he announced, walking towards the front door, his statement causing the two girls to giggle, "And if yo' momma or anybody decide to come ova' and start some shit, don't be 'fraid to call me. Goes fa' you too, Ashley. Anyways, I'll see the two of y'all later." And with that, Darius had left out the door, leaving the two girls alone again.

Martti lazily turned towards her lover, _"…Wanna go take a nap…?"_ Ashley softly nodded her head.

With that, the two girls got up from the couch and headed towards Martti's bedroom. Ashley walked in and lied down on the mattress, waiting for Martti to enter. The tomboy had walked in a minute later from locking the door; closing the bedroom door.

Martti plopped down next to Ashley, only to see that she had already fallen asleep. The tomboy smiled and kissed Ashley's cheek before dozing off herself.


	5. A Bit Of Dry-Humping Never Hurt

With a quiet yawn, Martti had woken from her nap, opening and closing her eyes to try and get them to adjust.

Once they have, she averted her gaze toward the window, the Sun barely visible as it sat in the slightly grayish-blue sky, hiding behind gray clouds.

 _'Hmm. What time is it…?'_ Martti mentally inquired, continuing to stare out the stained window before turning her head to her phone that was lying on the mattress next to her. Martti picked up the silver Apple made device and turned it on, looking at the clock, reading 6:27pm. _'Shit, we slept for that long?'_

With another yawn, Martti turned her phone off, laying it back down next to her, and stared up at the ceiling and thought… about nothing.

 _'Might as well go back to sleep.'_ Martti luggishly thought, closing her eyes for a quick nap. At least, until…

 _"Oh, Martti… fuck me~"_

Martti's eyes shot open upon hearing her lover's voice. Martti glanced over at the sleeping form that was her girlfriend, Ashley, watching the adorably freckled face girl make out with the pillow that her head was currently resting on. A snicker had surfaced from Martti's throat as she lied on her side, continuing to watch her girlfriend.

 _"Ohh, Martti, h-harder~"_ Ashley moaned again, her tongue poking out of her mouth as she started licking the pillow while slowly starting to grind her lower body against the mattress beneath her.

 _'Oh, my fuckin' God…'_ Martti mentally cooed, grabbing her phone to record the sight before her. Sure, Ashley might wake up at any given moment and slap her in the face for recording her, but to Martti: it'll all be worth it.

So for the next five minutes, Martti recorded her slumbering lover, who was currently partaking in a wet dream while subconsciously "taking care of herself" in her sleep. Martti could smell the musky scent of arousal and lust coming from Ashley. And it was quite intoxicating.

Although, Martti noticed that the scent had become stronger, and more inviting. She whiffed the air a few times, while trying her best to keep her phone aimed at her lover. She then gave herself a quick sniff. In doing so, she find that the lustful scent had gotten a lot more stronger for one second before disappearing once she stopped. It was at that moment that Martti had found her source.

It was _her_.

Martti wasn't sure if she developed some sort of self-centered attraction to herself, or if she was aroused by the dirty, lustful demands coming from her lover, who was still deep sleep in her wet dreams; continuing to moan quiet incomprehensibles.

Going with both decisions, Martti snuck her unoccupied hand – her right – down inside her camouflage pajama bottoms and black briefs. Taking both her middle and index fingers to softly caress the gradually moistened lips of her pussy; eliciting a soft gasping moan from out of her throat.

Martti had dropped her phone as it was lying face down after she had stopped recording, continuing to finger herself, _'Mm. Kinda hard to believe I go wet jus' hearin' somebody moan. Though, it would make sense: it IS Ashley. Plus, she got some cute-ass li'l moans.'_ Martti thought. Speaking of which, Martti paused her self-stimulation and glanced over at her lover to see that she was still asleep. However, she somehow managed to get the pillow underneath her body while having it turned vertically, so that is was parallel to her body: slowly humping the piece of furniture as she softly gnawed on the top of the white stained pillow as she was still mumbling lustful incoherences. Martti was considering waking Ashley up, but the more she stared at her lover's glorious ass, the more she listened to her lustful demands; the more aroused Martti got; the more she couldn't stop pleasuring herself. _'Fuck~! Why'd she have to be so cute and so fuckin' sexy?~'_ was the question Martti asked herself while she continued to her sexual self-stimulation.

Unknownst to Martti, her shy lover had finally begun to wake up from her lust filled slumber. With a quiet yawn, Ashley groggily opened eyes whilst attempting to use her arms, which were still weak, to lift herself. She did, but somewhat lazily. Ashley's eyes, however, didn't seem too enthusiastic about the idea of waking up, flirting with the decision to fully open or stay closed, blinking them a couple of times to get them to adjust. While doing this, she felt the dried saliva clinging to the right side of her mouth and cheek. Once her peripherals have finally adjusted, she… stared at the wall, still feeling a bit sleepy.

 _"Ah, fuck…!~"_

 _'What the hell?'_ Ashley mentally asked, her eyes widening as she turned her head in the direction of where Martti's voice was coming from, which was right next to her. What she saw surprised her, and quite frankly; turned her on:

There, lying in bed next to her, was her lover, Martti; eyes closed, mouth gaped; hand shoved in her pants, pleasuring herself.

 _" **M-Martti, what the bloody-hell are you doing?!** "_

"OH, SHIT!! A-ASHLEY?!" Martti panicked, taking her wet fingers out of her pants at the sound of Ashley's voice, "O-oh, hey baby…" Martti asked, nervousness very evident in her voice.

"Don't 'Hey baby.' me, Martti. What were you just doing?" Ashley inquired once more of her curly-afro haired girlfriend.

Martti could not bring herself to answer the girl's question as her eyes darted everywhere and at everything around the bedroom, not once stopping to meet Ashley's gaze.

"You were fingering yourself, weren't you?" Ashley asked, her voice returning to its natural soft state.

"I… u-uhh…" Martti staggered before letting out a defeated sigh as she nodded, hanging her head in shame.

"Martti, I'm not mad. I was just wondering what had gotten you so aroused to make you do it." Ashley explained, hugging her lover as she placed a soft kiss on her cheek. An appreciative smile spread across Martti's face.

"Well… you."

 _"M-me…?"_

"Yeah."

 _"B-but… I was asleep; what could I've possibly done to make you so aroused?"_

"Well, while you was sleep, you must've been havin' a wet dream, 'cause you sure was doin' a lot of moanin'. And you was lookin' like you was 'bout ready to fuck that pillow you sittin' on, 'cause you sho' was humpin' the fuck outta it." Martti explained with small smirk, "And seein' you do that and hearin' the things you was sayin', it kinda… got me wet, and I jus' couldn't help myself."

Ashley's face grew hot with embarrassment after hearing Martti's explanation. She knew what Martti was talking about. Ashley did indeed have a wet dream – a _very_ wet dream. Her face grew a few degrees hotter as she began to remember the dream in vivid detail: the long black strap-on toy Martti had on, the way she used the toy to gently stroke the inside of Ashley's hot, moist canal; gradually picking up speed as they went.

Just thinking about it was stirring up a desire inside of Ashley to just pounce on Martti and make love 'til their heart's contempt.

"What was you dreamin' 'bout anyway?" Martti inquired, even though she had a pretty good guess on what the answer was.

Ashley eyes bugged, as she was too embarrassed to say. But seeing as how Martti was willing to confess, it would only be right for her to do so as well, _"I… w-was dreaming… about us… making love…"_

Ashley's face grew even more hotter than it ever did as she turned away from Martti, too embarrassed to look at her now.

Even though she already knew Ashley would say that, Martti couldn't help but be surprised. She would've never guessed that someone would have a wet dream because of her. She was honestly quite flattered.

 _"Well, how 'bout I turn that wet dream into reality?~"_ Martti purred, wrapping her arms around the timid girl's waist as she began to lightly suck on her neck. A breathless moan passed through Ashley's lips. The timid girl could feel the burning desire of want within herself; her panties soaked from how moist she's become.

This was too much for the timid girl to handle. Sure, she had just dreamt of having sex with Martti, but she wasn't so sure about actually making it a reality. Her mind was nothing but racing thoughts debating on whether she should go along with the flow or put a stop to her lustful temptations. But try as she might, the more Martti sucked and nibbled on Ashley's sensitive neck, the more she caressed Ashley's tender body; the hotter Ashley's body became. The dirty graphics of the two girls engaging in intense love making was beginning to fully cloud the girl's mind, making it even harder for her to calm herself.

 _"Ahh~"_ was one of the few soft, breathless moans that had escaped Ashley's mouth; her eyes barley shut, her tongue hanging partly out of her mouth as her arms had vise like grip around Martti's head and neck.

The sounds of Ashley's soft moans was nothing more of a beautiful symphony to Martti's ears. Ever since she'd first laid eyes on Ashley, one of the things she wanted to do was to ravage the girl's beautifully thick and curvaceous body; to reap the shy girl of her innocence. Of course, the first is showering her timid girlfriend in love and affection.

The feeling of Martti snaking her hand underneath her tank top, gliding across her stomach, was enough to trigger a series of soft pants from the shy girl. The more Martti embraced her body, the more wetter Ashley was becoming, the more lustfully clouded her mind had gotten.

At this point, the freckled face girl was really considering changing panties.

The unfamiliar and unexpected sensation of Martti's hand creeping down towards Ashley's soaked panties ended the shy girl's thoughts of sultry, bringing her back to reality. Realizing what was going on, Ashley began to frantically squirm in Martti's arms until she wriggled herself free, quickly scooting away from her tomboyish lover and looked down towards the badge carpet floor of the bedroom; too embarrassed to look at Martti.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Martti asked, struck with confusion.

Ashley didn't answer, for she was still too embarrassed to do anything. Sure, she enjoyed what Martti was doing and very much wanted to continue. But she just wasn't ready to make that jump. Plus, the two only just started dating. In other words, the whole thing didn't feel right.

Finally having the courage to look up, a soft, _"I'm n-not ready…"_ left Ashley's mouth.

Ashley's three word answer struck confusion through Martti. She knew what Ashley was saying; she wasn't ready to make that jump – to have sex. Initially, Martti thought the shy girl was either teasing her or playing hard to get. Martti was about ready to call out her timid lover but froze when she had seen that Ashley had scooted near the other end of the mattress, gazing downheartedly at the beige piece of furniture, hugging her knees that were tightly pressed up against her large bust.

 _'She really must not be ready…'_ Martti wondered. Martti slowly crawled over to her shy girlfriend and pulled her into a warm hug, "Aww, it's a'ight, baby. If you ain't ready, I'm not gon' rush you. We'll jus' do it whenever you ready, 'kay?" Martti expressed, kissing Ashley on the cheek, causing a small smile to spread across her face.

The tomboyish girl let go of her girlfriend and scooted back to her original position as she lied down, gently resting her head on her unusually all black pillow. Martti waved her hand over in Ashley's direction, signaling the shy girl to come over. With no hesitation, Ashley slowly crawled her way over to the seemingly reckless girl that was her lover; her body hovering directly over Martti's, before plopping down right on top of her, eliciting the two girls to let out a soft grunt. The girls shuffled and nuzzled a little: trying to get a bit more comfortable in their current position. Once they were, Martti wrapped her arms around her lover's waist, as Ashley closed her eyes; her head rested gently atop of Martti's chest.

The young couple lied in the middle of mattress, enjoying each other's company and the serene silence that filled the room. Opening her eyes, Ashley looked up to see her lover staring pensively up at the ceiling.

 _"What's wrong?"_ the timid girl softly inquired.

"H-huh?! Wh-what…?" Ashley's inquire alarmed the girl, "O-oh. It's nun'. I was jus' thinkin' 'bout what happened earlier…" Martti answered, her eyes still focused on the wall above, "I'm still tryna' wrap my head around basically bein' disowned. Like, whenever I do somethin' I wanna do, it's bad. But whenever I do somethin' she wants me to do, it's all good. She always tol' me I had to start makin' 'real decisions'. So I make one, and she ends flippin' her shit," Martti expresses, before looking down, meeting Ashley's gaze, "But, I don't give a fuck. _Jus' as long I got you._ "

A smile bloomed on Ashley's face towards Martti's words as she sat up – sitting in Martti's lap – and planted a loving kiss on the tomboyish girl's lips. Of course, Martti returned the kiss with her own love and affection, her hands reaching down towards their desired destination: Ashley's big, soft, plump, luxurious derriere.

A soft moan passed through the timid girl's mouth as she felt Martti give her booty a good squeeze; sending vibrations into their kiss, eliciting a soft, husky moan from Martti. Ashley wiggled her butt a little, sending a subtle message to Martti in hopes of giving her bottom a good slap. But with those hopes, returned the sultry graphics of her dream, flooding throughout her entire mind. But not only the ones of her dream, new ones. Images of the two making sweet love outside on the brown couch situated on the back porch of her house; sitting in the living room of Martti's apartment, fingering one another; laying in her bed, performing the infamous "69", with Martti insisting she be on top.

Not wanting to cause that possible inevitably, Ashley reluctantly pulled away from the passionate lip-lock with her mouth left a-gaped and her tongue slightly hanging out as she panted, trying to catch her breath. Martti was panting as well with her tongue hanging out her mouth. The two girls took notice of the faint string of saliva connected to their tongues. Ashley, however, didn't even know they were tongue-kissing.

 _"Baby… you got no idea how badly I wanna fuck you right now~"_ Martti purred, softly kissing Ashley's neck, whose face have grown warm.

 _"N-no… you wouldn't want to do that with me…"_ Ashley squeaked, trying her hardest not to moan as she stared at the turned off TV that was sitting across the room upon a dresser. Martti stopped kissing the gjrl and stared at her, riddled with confusion, "What'chu mean, baby?"

Ashley's quivering lips manifested into wavering smile as she brought her gaze from the TV to her lover's nearly flat bosom, her hair substituting as a mask as it covered her face. "Ashley…?" Martti softly inquired, now worried.

 _"Wh-why would you want to have sex with m-me…?"_ Ashley inquired, her voice cracking as her body began to tremble, _"Y-you… probably wouldn't like my body… **My st-stupid, useless, ugly, body…!** "_ the girl sobbed, tears slowly trailing down her cheeks and onto Martti's shirt covered stomach.

The tomboyish girl couldn't begin to fathom why Ashley felt this way about herself. Did she not think she she was pretty? Does she hate her own body? Martti didn't know. And even if she did, she wouldn't be able to understand why. If she was to be honest – which she was – she'd stare at Ashley all day. The girl had a beautiful body. No, scratch that; she had the most beautiful, most sexiest body she's ever seen. In Martti's opinion: Ashley had curves in places where no other girl – or grown women – even had places.

And if she was given the chance, she'd make sweet love to Ashley everyday.

Putting her thoughts on pause, Martti sat up and pulled Ashley closer to her, having the girl's head rested on her chest.

 _"Baby, yo' body ain't ugly. Nun' about'chu is ugly. Whoever tol' you, you was needs they ass beat. You got the most beautiful, most sexiest body I ever seen. You're beautiful, baby."_

The faltering smile on Ashley's face slowly began to blossom into a loving one. Her lips quivering, the shy girl slowly moved in and softly pressed her lips to Martti's cheek, planting weak yet sweet kiss. Despite the shortness of her sentient statement, Ashley still found it very touching. _'Would she really want to have sex… with me?'_ Ashley wondered.

Exhaling a content sigh, Ashley rested her head back on her lover's chest with a rather dopey smile sitting across her face. Martti smiled as she placed a gentle kiss on Ashley's forehead before lying back down, bringing her timid lover with her.

 _"Martti?"_ Ashley squeaked, gaining the attention of her girlfriend, _"Why don't you… have a bed frame?"_ Martti was caught off guard by Ashley's seemingly unusual question as she looked down at the shy girl, to see her staring back at her; her light brown eyes just teeming with the utmost curiosity.

"W-well," Martti sheepishly chuckled, "I ain't never got 'round to bringin' it over. 'Cause I left it at my granny's…"

"Why is it there?" Ashley inquired, stumped with confusion.

"'Cause that's where I left it… Before I moved here, I was stayin' wit' my Granny Sharon. I moved in wit' her 'cause my momma was bein' too much of a bitch. So, after livin' wit' her fo' a few months, I found this apartment building and decided to move here. I wasn't movin' out 'cause I got tired of livin' with 'er. It's just… I didn't wanna be burden on ha', y'know? So, I tol' Gran, and she was okay with it. Tol' me she would call er'ry once in a while to see if I'm okay. Anyways, I'd got my Uncle Tope to help me 'cause he got, like, this big-ass pick-up truck and shit. And we ended up spendin' about five, six, seven hours movin' my shit from ha' house to here. When we finished, my uncle took the fuck off while I was still settin' shit up. And by the time I was finished, I saw that I ain't have the bed frame. Plus, Gran called me and said that I left the bed frame at her house. Which I never went to go get 'cause my granny wasn't gon' call my uncle 'cause she didn't wanna listen to him argue 'bout comin' all the way back out here jus' to move a bed frame. And 'cause I was too lazy to go back and get it. So, yeah, that's why don't have a bed frame: only mattresses…" Martti sheepishly professed. She glanced down and seen her girlfriend looking up her, letting out small fits of giggles.

 _"That's… that's a very silly story."_ Ashley giggled, softly pressing her lips to Martti's cheek for a soft kiss.

The goofy tomboy just rolled her eyes and pulled her timid girlfriend up, nuzzling her cheek against Ashley's; eliciting a giggle from the shy girl as she nuzzled Martti in return.

Suddenly, Martti stopped nuzzling the girl's face as a frown stained her face as she stared pensively back up at the ceiling. Ashley noticed this fairly quickly, _"Martti, wh-what's wrong?"_

Martti knew what was wrong, her voice, however, seemed to have stopped working, resulting in her mouth staying shut. She wanted to tell Ashley what was wrong, but she was afraid of what Ashley might think of her; she was afraid that Ashley would think she was a freak; afraid that Ashley would leave her. But Ashley did say she wouldn't leave her, that the tomboyish girl meant too much to her, for her to leave her. Deep down, Martti hoped she meant it.

With a sigh, Martti looked down at her lover, "I, uhh, I gotta tell you somethin'…"

Martti's tone alone was enough to worry the timid girl, _"What is it?"_

Martti went to answer, but neither her mouth nor her voice wanted to cooperate. Scared and frustrated was what could best describe Martti right now. _'The fuck is wrong wit'chu?'_ she mentally asked herself, _'Why all of a sudden, you actin' like a scary-ass li'l bitch? Man, bitch, if you toughen the fuck up! You best tell 'er now; that way, everything'll be out the way. And I don't know why you so fuckin' worried, she said it herself: you mean too much to 'er for her to leave you. So man yo' scary-ass up, and TELL HER!!!'_ exclaimed the girl's thoughts. Martti looked at Ashley and saw the worried look on her face.

She hated having to make Ashley worry.

" _W-well, I… I… it's jus'… I-I'm… I was… I'm—_ ugh!! Fuck!!" Martti exclaimed in complete frustration, _'Why the fuck is this so fuckin' hard…?! I wanna tell her, but I can't…'_ Martti was considering to abandon the whole thing. But that plan was canceled when she thought of something. _"Y'know what? I—I'mma jus' show you instead, 'kay?"_ Martti softly stated as Ashley nodded.

Martti sucked in a much needed breath of air before expelling it out. _"Pl-please don't freak out…"_ Martti begged as she gripped the black waistband of her camouflage pajama pants.

With a soft nod of her head, Ashley continued to wait patiently for whatever her lover was intending to do. A sigh filled with anxiety left passed Martti's slightly chapped lips as she tightened the grip she had on her pants. Hands shaking, she slowly began pulling the camo pants down her legs. The girl's action was a tad confusing to Ashley, but she waited nonetheless. But her curiosity only returned when she saw the underwear her girlfriend was wearing.

There, covering her private area, was Martti; clad in a pair of black boxer briefs. Ashley was a tad confused about why the girl was wearing male underwear, _'Maybe they're more comfortable to her?'_ she wondered.

While her mind was still wrapped around the fact that Martti was wearing male underwear, she took a mere glimpse down at the girl's underwear, and saw something that caught her attention. There was a small tent pitched in the girl's underwear. _'Sh-she… she isn't wearing a… strap-on… is she?'_ she wondered, a bit of blood rushing up to her face. She looked back up at Martti and saw the girl nervously looking off to the side.

Martti could tell Ashley was staring at her. She could tell just by the way Ashley was looking at her, that she saw the faint, pitched tent in her underwear. The tent was from something she didn't like to talk about. Something she doesn't like to share with anyone she couldn't trust. It was the reason why her mother held a great disdain of her. It was also the reason why she doesn't have too many friends. And the cause of the small tent was arousal. The same arousal she contracted earlier. Martti said it herself: she couldn't help but get aroused by her shy lover. She really wanted to show Ashley, to finally get it off her chest and be done. But, she was too afraid to do so. She was afraid Ashley would be disgusted and leave her.

With a heavier sigh and shaking hands, Martti gripped the black piece of clothing. She hesitated for a minute or two before slowly pulling them down. Both her and Ashley's faces grew hotter the further she pulled her undergarments down. It wasn't too long 'til she managed to pull her underwear down to right above her knees – where her pants were sitting. The upper half of her bare lower body now exposed. She could feel the faint draft of wind brush against her slightly moist opening.

Martti had her knees tucked up to her chest so that Ashley wouldn't be able to see. Another sigh escaped her lips as she looked towards her lover, _"C-can… can you… cl-close your e-eyes, please…?"_ she stuttered, her voice growing soft with every word she spoke. Ashley stared at her lover in concern, but closed her eyes nevertheless, her still flushed. Sighing once more, Martti continued to pull both her pants and underwear down until she was no longer wearing them, fully exposing her bare lower body. She sat her clothes on the floor, next to the mattresses, before looking back at Ashley, to see her with her eyes still closed. _"A-alright, you can open 'em…"_ Martti hesitantly stated, her voice still soft.

Ashley eyes slowly opened as she looked her tomboyish lover, who was staring intently at the wall as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. Martti felt the pair of light brown eyes looking at her, so she took her right hand and pointed down at her nether region. With her face growing hotter than it ever has, Ashley's eyes followed the direction Martti was pointing to, and gasped. Seeing Martti literally half-naked was quite the shocker. But what shocked her the most was what was sitting in between her legs: a penis. The first thing she noticed was the foreskin, the top of the head being left uncovered. It wasn't long, nor was it short; much more in between, if you will. Although, despite its height, it had quite the girth. And if she had to be honest, Ashley found Martti's member rather enticing as her face was just a mix of temperatures with a flurry of feelings raging inside of her.

 _"M-Mattti… you h-have a—"_ "A dick? Yeah…" Martti deadpanned, interrupting. _"How…?"_ Martti looked dejectedly at Ashley after hearing her question.

"It's… jus' the way I was born…" Martti sighed, lying back down and closing her eyes. Unknown to her, Ashley's line of vision was still focused solely on her semi-erect member, staring at it with the utmost interest as very lewd thoughts flashed in her mind. "It… kinda sucks, fa' real. Y'know? Bein' a girl, born wit' a dick, and a pussy. Okay, I guess it ain't that bad, but you get the idea," Martti sighed once again, opening her eyes as she stared at ceiling, "I… I jus' felt like I needed to tell you this, so that I could get it off my chest. I thought it be better to tell you now than later, y'know; be upfront about it. But who the fuck am I kiddin'? You pro'lly don't even wanna be wit' me anymore. If you don't, it's alright. I mean, I wouldn't blame you. I jus' hope… we can still be fri— _enhhn!~_ " Martti said before her words slurred into a soft moan. The tomboyish girl lazily forced herself up to see Ashley slowly running both her index and middle fingers along the underside of her now semi-erect spire. _"A-Ashley, wh-what is you doin'?~"_

Ashley's body came to a complete halt hearing Martti's voice. _"U-uh… I… I w-was just…"_ Ashley attempted to answer, only to come up short, resulting in nothing more than a fit of stutters; reeling her hand in away from the girl's member.

A small smile manifested itself on Martti's face, "It's a'ight, baby. I don't mind. _In fact, I kinda liked it~_ " Ashley's lips turned into a small smile as well as she resumed running her fingers along Martti's now erect member.

 _"I was listening to what you were saying. You shouldn't have been afraid to tell me; I don't care that you're born an hermaphrodite. YOU are what matters to me. It doesn't make me see any less of you, nor does it make me want to break up with you. Like I said before: you mean too much to me, for me to leave you,"_ Ashley softly professed, enveloping her lover's penis in her hand, softly stroking it up and down, eliciting a soft moan from her girlfriend, _"And, it isn't bad looking either. It isn't long, nor, is it short… I'm sorry if it sounded like I was making fun of you. I-if it's any consolation, it does have a lot of girth to it… I honestly don't think it would fit."_ Ashley complimented, stroking a bit faster.

A moan-like chuckle left Martti's mouth, _"Th-thank you, baby. I wasn't really e-expectin' you to be so acceptin' 'bout it, b-but I'm happy you are~"_ Martti stated, leaning up to place a kiss on her shy lover's lips, _"And, since you like my dick, I was wonderin' if you wanted to do a li'l somethin'~._ I-if you want to, that is…" Martti purred, pulling away from the kiss.

Her face now flushed with embarrassment, Ashley's gaze instantly went from that of Martti's, to the wooden floor. She'd even stopped stroking Martti's member – much to the girl's displeasure – while still keeping a soft grip on it. The thought of being rid of her virginity had once again crossed her mind, _'Should I…?'_

On one hand, she wanted to go through with it: to feel the pleasure of being locked in a battle of love. To experience the euphoria that so many – and her mother, to some extent – has told her so much about. But, on the other hand, she still wasn't ready to make that jump. Her anxiety was to thank for that. But not only that, she wanted to her first time to be special.

But then, she thought about Martti. She knew Martti wanted to make that step; she knew Martti was _ready_ to make that step. She knew that Martti had needs. But she also knew Martti was willing to wait for her. At least, she hoped.

Concluding her thoughts, Ashley looked back towards Martti, who had been sporting a comforting smile. _'I don't think I can do it…'_ Ashley thought in disappointment, _'But maybe I can do something else for her…'_ she wondered, before leaning in and placing a kiss on her lover's lips.

 _"I'm sorry, Martti, but I'm still not ready yet,"_ Ashley softly stated as the two pulled from the rather short lived kiss, _"Although, we CAN do something else~"_ the timid girl trailed with a hint of sultry in her voice. Seeing as how Martti was willing to expose her most kept secret, Ashley felt it was right for her to return the favor; an eye for an eye. _'It's only right…'_ she wondered, mentally quoting her older twin brothers and the one person on the planet she despised the most.

Her anxiety was making its hasty return, but Ashley was quick enough to put it to the side as her shaking hands clamped onto the black lacy panties she was wearing. Her heart was beating at a rather fast pace, her breath quickening. With a heavy sigh, the timid girl began to slowly pull her black undergarments down her legs with her face growing hot.

"Baby… what'chu doin'?" Martti asked, her face becoming just as hot as Ashley's, a very graphic image playing in her mind.

No answer came from Ashley. She only continued to pull her panties down until they were no longer on her body, gently placing them down on the mattress next to her. Just like Martti, Ashley had tucked her knees up to her chest. But Martti could see the faint glistening of Ashley's wet pussy. Unfortunately, Ashley caught the girl's stare, _" **Pl-please stop looking…** "_ Ashley softly hissed.

A chuckle left Martti's mouth as she turned her head to stare at the still turned off TV. Sighing, Ashley's shaking hands lightly clenched the hem of her white tank top. _'Oh, God… Should I do this…? I mean, I've already taken my panties off; shouldn't that be enough?'_ Ashley wondered, taking a quick glance over at her lover, who was still staring at the TV, _'N-no… I'll do it. For her, at least…'_ she mentally concluded as she slowly began to pull her shirt up. The first thing to be uncovered was her faint pudgy belly, accompanied by a few scattered freckles. The more she pulled her shirt up, the slower she moved and the shakier her hands became. Soon, she managed to pull her shirt up over her bra covered bust, with allowing a lot of her cleavage to be exposed. Reaching behind her back and up underneath her shirt, she she began fiddling with the clamps on her bra. She managed to get the first two easy and took three tries getting the third on, but eventually, she did, and the black bra fell freely off her body and onto to her lap as her enormous breast flopped down; jiggling happily from being released of their fabric prison. _"O-okay, you can look now."_

Martti turned her head back towards Ashley, and was met with quite the sight.

In front of her was Ashley, exposing her bare voluptuous bust to her. They were large, there was no doubt about that: appearing to be E-cups. What made them stand out – and rather more beautiful in Martti's opinion – was the freckles. Martti found it really cute how they were scattered about, covering the girl's enormous bust. Martti's eyes then fell to girl's nipples, which were encased in remotely large areolas that were a darker pigment to that of her regular skin color: a darkish brown; the same color as her freckles. The more Martti leered at them, the stronger the urge to just reach out and handle them grew. She was beginning to find it very hard to keep control of herself.

 _"W-well~? Aren't you… g-going to touch them…?~"_

Martti's eyes widen in surprise as she snapped out of her trance and looked to her lover, who had a small nervous, yet, adoring smile on her face. Martti couldn't find the exact words to reply, so she decided to just give into her desires and reached her hands out, grabbing two handfuls of each of the timid girl's breasts. Martti's assumption was correct: Ashley did indeed have soft breast. _Wonderfully_ soft breast.

And just the mere feeling of Martti's hands gently grabbing her breasts was enough to shoot a bolt of pleasure throughout Ashley's body, evoking a rather loud moan out of her mouth. _"Dang, baby. All I did was grab 'em, and you 'bout ready to have a whole orgasm~"_ Martti chuckled. _" **Sh-shut up! I can't help it if they're sensitive…** "_ Ashley moaned, turning away from her lover to glare down at the beige mattress.

Another chuckle escaped Martti's lips as she resumed her fondling on the girl's breasts. Giving them another firm squeeze, another soft moan had escaped Ashley's mouth, which was music to Martti's ears. _'I ain't know her titties was gon' be so soft, and squishy. Ain't know they was gon' be this big neither. Well, I mean, I did, but I ain't never thought they was gon' be THIS big; shit, my hands can barely grab 'em. But I ain't complainin' though.'_ Martti thought as she continued her pleasurable assault on her shy lover's bust, turning the girl into nothing more than a fit of pleasured moans.

As Martti continued to squeeze and fondle her bosom, Ashley's left nipple had slipped in between Martti's middle and index fingers. Unfortunately, when Martti gave her left boob a squeeze, she closed the space between said fingers with Ashley's poor nipple helplessly trapped in between them, which resulted in a loud…

 _" **OWW!!!** "_ coming out of Ashley's mouth; frightening her tomboyish girlfriend as she jumped at the girl's cry. "Oh, my God! I'm so sorry, baby; are you okay?!" Martti hysterically asked, apologetically wrapping her arms around her lover. _" **NO! You just pinched my fucking nipple right after I told you that my breast are sensitive!!** "_ Ashley snapped, hugging her breast in an attempt to cease the pain after wriggling out of Martti's embrace. _"I'm really sorry, baby, I ain't mean to,"_ Martti sheepishly said, cupping her hands over her mouth, _"Come here, lemme jus'…"_ Martti said, taking Ashley's arms away from her breast. _" **Y-you're not… going to pinch me again… a-are you…?** "_ Ashley softly inquired, hesitant of letting Martti touch her bosoms. "Nah, I jus' wanna try something…" Martti started, easing her face towards her girlfriend's bust. Leaning in close enough, she was able to see that Ashley's left nipple had swelled up, only by a little. _'A'ight then…'_ Martti thought before, without any hesitation, sticking her wet tongue out and gently licking the girl's aching nipple. The new odd sensation felt amazing to Ashley. So amazing, that she'd completely forgotten that her nipple was hurting. The gentle way Martti slowly swirled her wet tongue around her still rather aching teat was more soothing than pleasuring, and she had absolutely no problem with that. Martti continued licking her girlfriend's nipple; the same way a dog would drinking out of bowl, softly flicking Ashley's nipple.

 _'That should be enough.'_ Martti thought, giving the girl's nipple one final lick and a soft kiss before pulling away, a long, thin string of saliva connected between Ashley's nipple and Martti's tongue. _"There. Does it feel any better?~"_ Martti purred, gently smashing her lips into Ashley's. A seductive smile greeted itself to Martti on Ashley's face, _"Yes, it does, thank you~"_ Ashley purred, kissing Martti on cheek, _"Although, that did feel rather pleasurable, and I was hoping if you could keep going~"_ A devilish smirk manifested onto Martti's face _"I'll be happy to, baby~"_ Martti licked her lips in anticipation before sticking her tongue out and continued her tongue work on Ashley's left nipple.

More small moans escaped out of Ashley's mouth, loving the way Martti was using her tongue. It is indeed fact that Ashley had very sensitive breast, and her nipples were no exception. The pain from Martti pinching her nipple was nearly too much for Ashley to handle. Hadn't Martti began licking her nipple, Ashley would've called it quits right then and there. But the feeling of her lover's tongue, gently caressing her aching nipple, soothing away the pain was something Ashley quickly grew to love. And she hoped that when she's finally ready to go all the way, the two can relive this moment.

And somehow, Martti managed add onto that feeling, enveloping Ashley's nipple within her mouth as she began to suck on it. Ashley opened her mouth to say something, but she couldn't. She didn't even know what she was going to say; her head was too clouded with lust for her to even form a proper sentence, as she could only let out breathless gasps and soft moans. The timid girl's mind was filled with nothing more than a burning desire of lustful wanting as she gripped Martti's hair and forcing her head into her breast. A smirk was drawn onto Martti's face as she began to suck Ashley's boob more faster, occasionally swirling her tongue on her nipple while bringing her left hand up to the girl's right boob and began playing with it.

By now, Ashley's mind was completely taken over with thoughts of sultry. She was in too much pleasure to fight them, and at this point, she didn't care; she didn't even want to fight them. Never has Ashley would've thought that she could get this turned on, all from just simply having her breast sucked on. Nor has she ever imagined that doing something like this would feel so good.

She plans on making her first time one to remember. For both her and Martti.

With that desirous lust still clogging her mind, Ashley's eyes opened and scanned her lover, hoping to find a way for her to reciprocate this pleasurable feeling with her lover in kind. And so far, she hasn't find a way to do so. That is, until her eyes came into contact with Martti's cock, still standing tall and ready for action. She looked even closer and saw that it would twitch every two or three seconds. _'I guess there's no harm in pleasuring my Martti, but how exactly am I going to do it?~'_ Ashley wondered, _'Oh~! I know exactly what to do~'_ she thought as she released her grip on Martti's hair. _"M-Martti, stop…"_ Ashley gasped. Martti paused before taking the girl's breast out of her mouth, "What's wrong?" she asked nervously. _"Nothing. I just thought something that'll make both of us feel good~"_ the timid girl purred, kissing Martti on cheek. A smirk made itself present on Martti's face, _"Oh~? And what did'chu have in mind, baby?~"_ Martti moaned, her voice now husky. _"Just lie down, love~"_ Ashley giggled, her voice growing husky as well.

Martti did as her lover requested and lied down on the mattress. _'What is she tryna' do…?'_ the tomboyish girl wondered as she pensively eyed Ashley. Her question was answered when she felt the shy girl jerking her off once more, a lot more faster than before. _"Ooh shit, baby!~"_ Martti moaned, grabbing the wrist of the hand – her right hand – Ashley using to jerk her off with. _"You like that, love?~"_ Ashley giggled, earning another series of moans, _"I guess I'll take that as a 'yes'~"_

Ashley happily continued to stroke her lover's penis. For once, she wasn't being held down by anxiety, like she didn't have to worry about "What if…", or "What's going to happen if I do this…?". No, none of that. To her, this felt… right.

Unfortunately, she just couldn't realize it.

 _"B-baby…?~"_ Martti began, her voice completely hoarse and husky, _"If you w-wanted to do th-this, why did'chu m-make me lay down…?~"_ she moaned, managing to form a complete sentence. Another giggle had passed through Ashley's lips, still continuing to jerk the girl, going a tad slower this time, _"Well, this isn't initially what I had in mind~"_ Ashley spoke, her voice returning to its soft tone. "It ain't?" _"No. I've actually wanted to do something else…"_ _"Wh-what is it…?"_ Martti asked as Ashley had now completely stopped stroking her cock. Martti was going to ask why she'd stop. That is, until she seen her shy lover hovering directly above her. She also noticed that Ashley was still holding onto her member.

 _'She said she wasn't ready…'_ Martti wondered, watching in anticipation as Ashley began to lower her body onto to her cock. Although, Martti wasn't expecting Ashley to lay her cock flat against her stomach, and then finally taking a seat, straddling the tomboyish girl. _'Hm. Wasn't expectin' this. But I still ain't complainin'…'_ Martti thought, _"So… you wanna dry-hump?"_ Martti asked with a smirk on her face. _"Y-yeah…"_ Ashley blushed, her voice returning to that shy tone that Martti's come to love so much. _"All you had to do was say so, baby~"_ Martti purred, resting right hand on Ashley's hip while having her left resting on her own stomach.

With a shaky breath, Ashley gently rested her hands on Martti's shirt covered chest as she slowly began to grind herself on the tomboyish girl's cock, eliciting soft moans out of both the girls' mouth. Ashley's gentle movement felt like heaven to Martti, and the timid girl's wet pussy was the icing on the cake. _"Oooh, fuck, baby, yo' pussy feels so good~"_ Martti moaned in a hushed tone as she grabbed onto Ashley's waist with both her hands. _"Y-your dick feels good a-as well~"_ Ashley moaned, her voice a lot more quieter than it usually is; almost a whisper. The shy girl leaned down while moving her hands from Martti's chest to either side of her head, resting them on the pillow her head was laying on. Now that Ashley had more friction, she began to gradually increase her speed as her body rocked back and forth, eliciting even more moans from the both of them.

Martti looked up into the light brown orbs that was Ashley's eyes, and could see nothing but lust swirling inside of them. She also noticed that Ashley's tongue was slightly hanging out her mouth with saliva dripping off of it and onto her chest. _'Did… did I break her…?'_ Martti wondered with slight concern, hoping she hasn't broken the barrier that her shy girlfriend set for herself, _'I think I did…'_ Martti noticed that Ashley had begun to lean down even more. This confused her for a minute. But that was until she saw the shy girls arms wobbling a little, _'Arms mus' be gettin' tired.'_ she thought. Martti wrapped her arms around the shy girl's waist and brought her down, so that she was now lying directly on top of her. This elicited Ashley to move her hips as fast as they could go while burying her face in the side of Martti's neck, letting our raspy, laborious moans; while Martti, herself, continued to let out soft, pleasured ones.

The tomboyish girl moved her hands down to Ashley's luscious posterior. She could feel the faint jiggles of the girl's ass beneath her light grip from the girls movement. She felt the moisture of the girl's pussy on her cock, which made it easier for her shy lover to move on her.

 _"Sp-spank me~"_ Ashley softly moaned into her lover's neck.

Hearing the soft-spoken request, Martti, with a smirk on her face, raised her right hand before bringing it down and striking the girl's ass-cheek with great force; which earned a nicely loud moan out of Ashley's throat.

 _"… m-more~! H-harder!~"_

Not wanting to disappoint her lover, Martti reeled her hand back before delivering another hard strike to the timid girl's big, soft rump as another moan escaped her lips.

 _"… again~"_

Martti delivered another stinging strike.

 _"… again…!~"_

And another.

 _"Again…!~"_

And another.

 _"Again!~"_

And another.

 _" **Again!!~** "_

And another.

Over and over, Ashley screamed in sheer lust from Martti spanking her plump behind. And each time, Martti made sure she fulfilled her lover's lustful wishes. Martti kept spanking the timid girl, until a visible red handprint was tattooed onto Ashley's left ass-cheek. And of course, Martti's hand had began to sting.

Despite this, Ashley's kept grinding herself on the tomboyish girl's cock, adding a bit more speed to her movement. A bit too much for Martti to handle, _'Fuck~! I-I… I can't hold it!~'_ she thought, trying her best to hold out longer.

Unknownst Martti, Ashley was in the same boat as her. However, she wanted a release; she could feel her insides tighten, her pussy dripping wet. _'O-oh, God~! I'm so close!~'_ she thought, continuing to grind herself on a struggling Martti, tightly wrapping her arms around the tomboyish girl's head while gripping her hair. _"B-baby, sl-slow down…!~"_ Martti moaned as she grabbed Ashley's ass in hopes to slow down the girl's movement. But no luck as Ashley kept going, letting out some rather rough, hoarse moans, _"I can't~! I… I'm g-gonna cum…!~"_

The more Ashley kept moving, the more closer the two girls were to reaching their breaking point.

 _'Fuck, her pussy feels so good~! I can't hold it, I'm finna nut!~'_ Martti moaned internally, half-lidded eyes gazing hazily up at the ceiling, her soaked cock twitching beneath Ashley's dripping pussy, ready to blow.

 _'Oh, my God~! H-her dick… s-so good~! My p-pussy… so wet~! I can't… I c-can't hold it anymore!~'_ Ashley mentally moaned, barely opened eyes staring into the crook of her lover's neck; completely drowning her lover's cock in an endlessly flowing river was her aching pussy, ready to burst.

And before either of the girls knew it, they've hit their breaking point, resulting in…

 _"Aahhhhnnn!!!~"_ moaned both Ashley and Martti. Ashley released a warm, rushing stream of onto her lover's lap, hugging her tightly as if her life would end if she let go. Martti shot an seemingly endless web of warm cum, painting her timid lover's stomach.

It wasn't until a full five minutes before the two girls had come down from their climax, heavy labored breathing being the only current noise occupying the room.

Whatever trance Ashley was in had let its grip go of the girl, as she tried to pushing herself of the girl that was lying underneath her, who too, was trying to mentally regain herself.

 _'Fuck. Been a while since I busted a nut like that…'_ Martti thought, still heaving labored breaths. She could feel the warmth of her own cum, mixed with Ashley's, sticking to her and the other girl's stomach, with some still leaking out of her member.

The tomboyish girl looked up and saw that her shy lover had managed to upright herself, still straddling her waist. She noticed Ashley faintly swaying, but managed to keep herself up using her arms as supports, resting them on Martti's shoulders. She looked and saw that Ashley was still leaking cum as well, _'I got her to nut…'_ Martti to hight before an appreciative smile bloomed across her face.

 _"Th-thank you, Martti."_ squeaked Ashley, her breathing finally evening out. "Fa' what, baby?" Martti inquired, genuinely confused. _"F-for doing that. I never knew doing anything like that would be so pleasurable. I always had doubts, and my mind made me believe that nothing good would come out of it, but I was wrong. I've never felt so much pleasure in my life. And I have you to thank for that~"_ Ashley softly professed before leaning and planting a loving kiss on her girlfriend's lips, who returned the kiss in kind with an equal amount of love. _"You're welcome, baby. I'm happy I was able to make you feel good. And you made me feel jus' as good. I can't even 'member the last time I felt so good. And doin' this wit'chu; it jus' makes me wanna fuck you silly, fuck you so hard, that'chu won't even be able to walk straight~"_ Martti professed in a purr after separating their lips, moving her hands down to Ashley's butt and giving it soft squeeze. _"R-really?"_ Ashley gasped as Martti nodded her head, _"W-well, you're most certainly welcome, love. And, I'm actually looking forward for the two of us to have sex. I'm not really all that scared now."_ she stated, planting another peck on Martti's lips.

The shy girl looked down and saw all the cum the two had released from the recent activity, which seemingly caught her by surprise, _"D-did you… cum out of your…?"_ Ashley asked, eliciting a nod from Martti, _"A-and if you came inside of me, d-does that mean…?"_ Ashley asked, getting another nod from the girl. "Yep. I would get'chu pregnant." Martti stated. Ashley's question were making Martti quite nervous, at least until the soft-spoken girl lied back on top of her, wrapping her arms around her neck for a soft hug. _"Well, if I do pregnant, I'd want you to be the one who gets me pregnant~"_ the shy girl lovingly professed hugging her tomboyish lover even tighter.

Ashley's statement meant a lot to Martti as she wrapped her arms around her shy lover's waist, returning her hug with equal affection.

 _'Never thought I would go from runnin' away from a crazy-ass nigga, to bein' laid up with a li'l cutie like her…'_ Martti wondered, glancing down at Ashley to see that the girl had fallen asleep, a soft smile bloomed across her face.

 _'And honestly, I don't really give a fuck. Jus' as long I got her. And we gon' have to take a bath. We'll do it after we wake up…'_


	6. An Interesting Morning

Spiders.

Spiders!

Spiders!!

Spiders!!!

 **Spiders!!!**

 **SPIDERS!!!**

 ** _SSSPPPIIIDDDDEEERRRSSS!!!_**

Ashley's eyes shot open as she woke up in a cold sweat. Leering menacingly and hungrily down at her was a large arachnid that was no bigger than herself, hanging upside down from the ceiling on a thick string of web.

Taking immediate action, Ashley kicked the eight-legged beast away from her, causing it to crash to the floor. Sitting up, Ashley was met with the sight of more arachnids glaring at her. And Ashley could see the hunger in each and every one of their eyes. It wasn't too long before one began to creep its way up to her. Ashley spared no time in delivering a swift kick to the spider, sending it halfway across the room. And that elicited the rest of the large arachnids to engage.

The timid girl began to defend herself, endlessly kicking – occasionally punching – any and every spider that gotten too close. Ashley's rather frantic actions, however, caused her to fall off the bed. She lied on the ground for a minute or two before mustering whatever little mental stability she had left to grab one of the two bottles sitting on her nightstand. One containing her pills, and a bottle of water. Grabbing the pill bottle, Ashley hastily opened it. The girl could feel the eight-legged creatures beginning to surround her. She felt as if her room was getting smaller by each passing second as well. With her entire body now violently shaking, Ashley managed to take one of the lithium pills out and pluck it straight into her mouth, before lying on the ground in the fetal position.

And not too long after, everything was back to normal. No more spiders.

Ashley unfurled her body and slowly sat up. She sat for a minute to recollect herself and even out her breathing. While sitting, the timid girl felt something underneath her thigh. Lifting her leg up, she saw that half of her pills were scattered on the white rug. _' **I must have dropped the bottle after I opened it…** '_ she mentally deadpan as she began picking up the lithium tablets and placed them all back in bottle, closing the lid, and setting the bottle back on the nightstand.

Standing up, Ashley slowly staggered towards her mirror, staring drowsily into the eyes of her own reflection.

" **…Good morning, Ashley…** " she groaned.

Recently, the time Ashley has been dreading for the longest was finally upon her: the time she begins to receive hallucinations. Yes, she may have had hallucinations back then, but those were only small ones. And half of those were merely just false alarms.

With a heavy sigh, Ashley sauntered over towards the computer stand. There, was where she found her light-blue laptop sitting. Picking the device up, she sauntered back over to her bed and plopped down, bouncing slightly up and down. Upon opening the computer, the screen turned on almost instantaneously to reveal a still ongoing game of "Rollercoaster Tycoon 3". Ashley sighed again as she exited the game, as the home screen came into view. Previously said game and many other icons were displayed across the screen. Ashley hovered the cursor over to the Google Chrome icon and clicked on it. She had always preferred Chrome over Explorer.

Focusing her vision more on the screen, Ashley saw that she had typed in the word "fucking". A low, barely audible groan erupted from her throat, from not knowing she'd even done so. But she did know that somewhere up there, Freud was smiling down at her like the pervert he was.

Nonetheless, Ashley just shrugged it off to the side, scrolling down through the many results one would see when they search up something like that. But she paused and had a rather immature laugh when she saw a Wikipedia article for "Fucking, Austria". But this "fucking" had a German-like pronunciation to it, making it rhyme with the word "booking". But she found it funny anyway. Although, one result did catch her attention in a more… _personal_ way, causing a change in her mood – "Girl's First Time Fucking w/ Boyfriend [video]". The strong grip of curiosity had gotten hold of her as she clicked on the video's link, hoping it wouldn't give her laptop a virus.

Fortunately, the video didn't give her laptop a virus. That's what she'd thought and hoped, at least. Unfortunately, the video wasn't _anything_ she had hoped for. From the very second the video started, Ashley knew it was nothing more than just two surgically enhanced performers fucking each other all for their paychecks. There was no love. There was no reality. No passion. Nothing! Just a play from a half-ass written script. It most certainly wasn't anything worth to be digging with fingernails up over. _' **Their performance is REALLY shitty. Why can't anyone make any good porn?** '_

Despite this, it did spark a thought in Ashley's mind. She'd begun thinking of things that she would do with Martti whenever she'd get over her anxieties. Granted, the porn itself may have been meaningless, _really_ meaningless, but perhaps she could learn a thing or two that she would like to try whenever her and Martti have sex.

So, the timid girl backed out of the video and began to briefly skim through others, taking a rather particular interest in those that featured spanking and that featured the other kink of hers. Ashley had to admit, she was quite surprised to see that there were videos like this that existed. She was only given ten minutes to skim through the vulgar videos before the jingle of the alarm clock on her phone went off. Looking at the bottom of the screen on her laptop, she saw that it was 6:05 am, _' **Time to get ready… yay…** '_

Sighing, Ashley closed her laptop and set it down on her before getting up and heading towards the bathroom.

——

A little over twenty minutes has passed as Ashley emerged from her room and headed towards the dining room. She was dressed in an all black button-up shirt that had six black buttons on it with the last two left unbuttoned, exposing her bare lower stomach; a pair of leggings where one half – the back – was completely black, while the other half was a detailed newspaper print design; a pair of black and white Retro 12's, with her black droopy beanie sitting snug on her head.

Reaching the doorway, the timid girl was met with the sight she was met with nearly every morning: the morning hustle of her family. _"Oh! Good morning, Pumpkin!~"_ Erica happily exclaimed as she emerged from the kitchen, noticing her youngest child standing in the threshold of the dining room. "Good morning…" Ashley greeted in return, dejectedly, as she took a seat in between Keeagan and Jack, the second and third oldest of the eight siblings. "Is something wrong, Pumpkin? You're usually more talkative in the morning." Erica inquired, taking her seat beside her husband, who was still deep in reading "Fifty Shades of Grey".

"N-no, I'm fine. It's just… I don't know…" It was true; despite her timid nature, Ashley was usually more chipper in the morning: greeting her entire family with a vibrant smile on her face while bidding them a good morning. But for the past few days, that hasn't been the case as of late, as she would wake up irritated, depressed, angry and sometimes, completely unresponsive. Erica noticed the change in her daughter's behavior and tried at least everything she could to find out what's wrong. But she knew Ashley like she knew herself: her youngest child is just as stubborn as she is, and would just end up keeping her problems to herself.

"Ashley, can you come with me in the living room please?" Erica sighed as she stood up from the table and headed towards said room. Ashley's eyes widen, or her pupils had dilated, in fear after hearing her mother address her by her real name instead of "Pumpkin", which was what her mother usually called her all the time.

Heaving a sigh herself, Ashley stood up from the table and began making her way towards the living room. "Dang, Ashley. What'chu do?" her brother, Jay, asked teasingly, snickering along with his dread-headed twin, Jimmy. Ashley ignored her two brothers and continued making her way to the living room, where she found her mother waiting on the perilous white couch for her, with a soft but stern look on her face. A softer sigh left Ashley's mouth as she slowly made her way to the couch and sat next to her mother.

Besides the commotion coming in from the dining room, the two females sat in silence, as a full five minutes have passed before Erica decided to speak, "What's bothering you? You haven't been acting like your usual self lately." Erica softly asked in concern. "There's nothing bothering me, Mum. I'm fine." Ashley answered, trying her best not to sound upset as her gaze fell from her mother to the white, semi-dirty carpet floor. "Yes, there is something bothering you, Ashley! I can hear it in your voice." Erica pointed out. "No, there isn't! I'm telling you: I'm fine!" Ashley quietly exclaimed, becoming irritated and anxious by her mother's pestering. The same could be said for Erica, who was also becoming irritated by her daughter's stubbornness. _'She truly is my daughter, isn't she?'_

"You keep saying there's nothing wrong, but there is! Something's bothering, and I want to find out what it is so I can help you! But if you wo—" " **Oh, my God, Mum! There's nothing both—** " " **ASHLEY MONET MAYWEATHER!!!** " the sudden raise in her mother's voice caused Ashley to flinch, and in all honesty, it scared her. It was even enough to cause whatever commotion that was going on in the dining room amongst the boys to stop.

It was rare for Erica to raise her voice to anyone. Although, her husband, along with Jack, Jimmy and Jay, and the occasional asshole she'd meet, were an exception. But for her to raise her voice to Ashley was something no one, not even herself, would expect. Erica knows very well how vulnerable Ashley could get. And being yelled at was something that didn't make Ashley feel safe. And Erica knows this.

She was the same way when she was Ashley's age.

 _"Ashley…"_ Erica started, her voice returning to its soft, caring tone, "I'm sorry I yelled. I truly am. I… it's just… I know there's something bothering you, and it's hurting you. You say it's nothing, but we both that isn't true. You might think holding it in will help, but it won't. It'll only make it worse. That's why I want you to tell me. So I can help you, Pumpkin." Erica softly professed. Lingering tears were threatening to fall from Ashley's eyes as she gazed at her mother, taking in every word she said to her.

 _"I…"_ was the only thing Ashley managed to get out before letting out a loud wail. Immediately, Erica pulled Ashley into a warm, comforting hug, allowing the girl to cry into her shoulder as she returned the embrace.

 _"… Mumma…!"_ Ashley sobbed, continuing to cry into her mother's shoulder. _"Shh, shh. It's okay, Pumpkin."_ Erica cooed as she rubbed her daughters back soothingly while rocking the two of them side-to-side. Erica took a quick glance over towards the dining room, and sure enough, there were seven pairs of eyes watching them. Erica gave her seven boys a quick glare, which was enough to make them all slink back into dining room.

By now, Ashley's wails had turned into soft sniffling. "Feel better?" Erica asked. The timid girl slowly nodded before resting her head on her mother's shoulder, "You wanna tell me what's been bothering you?" Erica softly inquired, hoping she'd finally get an answer. But all she got was silence for answer. "Does it has something to do with Martti?" Erica guessed. That question had caught Ashley off guard. "Wh-what? N-no, it d-doesn't. Well… maybe a lit'le—there is something I wanted to talk to you about, about Martti and I. B-but, she isn't the reason why I've been so upset…" Ashley meekly answered with her gaze focused on the couch.

"Well then, what's wrong, Pumpkin?" Erica inquired once more.

"It's just… I… I had an hallucination…" Ashley stated, finally looking up at her mother. A sigh left Erica's mouth. She was worried that this would happen. She even began having memories of herself going through this time in her life. Remembering all the pain she's endeared, the mocking, the taunts she would receive from others. Even the memory of the day her relationship with Derek nearly ended, and it was all because of one hallucination. But there was one thing that Erica feared the most: the undeniable fact that her daughter was in a relationship, and possibly, the first relationship she's ever been in. Sure, Ashley may have a big heart, but it isn't strong, and Erica knows that it can be broken easily. She knew that if Ashley's hallucinations go too out of control, it might put a dent in her relationship with Martti, or even worse – end it. And that's the last thing she wants. Erica knows that Ashley's heart wouldn't be able to take it and would end up with her falling into a deep depression.

"Oh, Pumpkin," Erica started, "I was afraid this was going to happen, and I knew it would. So to say, I went through the same thing when I was your age and it wasn't the best. And I hoped that you wouldn't have to go what I did, but sadly, the world doesn't operate like that. Although…" Erica paused, a smile how donning her face as she began remembering some of the nice hallucinations she's had, "Not all hallucinations are bad. You'll have happy ones, some heartwarming, and some… _rather pleasurable~_ " Erica somewhat moaned. Her last statement caused a quick warmth to make its way onto Ashley's face as the thoughts of her and Martti came flooding back. "A-anyway, I know it's going to be a rough time, and I know I won't be able to help you as much. But that doesn't mean you should just give up. You have to be strong, because you _ARE_ strong. You can't let them get the best of you, and let them define who you are. And I know I said I might not be able to help much, but I'll try, alright? _I know you can get through this~_ " Erica warmly professed, kissing her daughter's forehead, which made her cheeks become even more warm in embarrassment. But despite the embarrassment, a smile bloomed across Ashley's face. Her mother's words really impacted her, if only a little.

"Alright, now, what's going on between you and Martti that you wanted to talk about?" Ashley's body froze from the question. She did need to talk to her mother about what happened two weeks ago between her and Martti. But now? Well, now, she was beginning to regret that decision. _"U-um, c-can we talk abou—"_ "Ashley." Erica deadpanned, interrupting her daughter mid-sentence. Ashley sighed as she pulled herself away from her mother, _"O-okay. W-w-well, M-Martti and I, we… I-I mean me… I mean—"_ "Calm down, Ashley. Just take a deep breath and then tell me, okay?" Erica stated. Ashley nodded and took a much needed breath, _"I… **IhadfoundoutthatMarttiwasahermaphroditeandwedry-humped!!** "_ Ashley exclaimed, all in one go, just loud enough for her mother's ears only. Unfortunately, what Ashley said went right over her mother's head, who had no idea what her daughter just said.

"Wha—what?" a bemused Erica asked.

Another sigh left Ashley's mouth, _"I had f-found out that M-Martti was a hermaphrodite, a-and… we s-sorta… dry-humped…"_ Ashley confessed again, this time, in a whisper. But just loud enough for her mother to hear.

Erica was… quite shocked. _Very_ shocked. She expected a lot of things to come out of Ashley's mouth, but that most certainly wasn't one of them.

 _"Y-you mean… she h-has a…?"_ Erica asked as Ashley gave a slight nod. Erica went silent, trying to process everything she just heard.

Which didn't seem to take long. "Well, how was it? How did it feel? Did you like it?" she asked with a huge smile on her face.

Erica may have been shocked to hear what her daughter had said, but she was happy as well to hear that she had her first sexual experience. She honestly thought Ashley's experience went far better than her own. Having your parents walk in on you is quite embarrassing. But Erica still found the memory fond. Why? No ones knows; not even Erica herself.

 _"You—you're not m-mad?"_ Ashley squeaked, shocked that her mother hasn't yelled at her.

"Well, I'm shocked that you've done something like this, yeah; but I wouldn't say I'm mad. I'm actually really happy that you had your first experience. You are at that age, and I'm going to have to let you go sooner or later. But… I don't want you to do anything that makes you uncomfortable." Erica professed. "Well… what if I'm ready to have sex…?" Ashley asked. "I don't know… Are you ready to have sex?" Erica asked, causing Ashley's face to heat back up. _"I-I've been thinking about it…"_ Ashley softly confessed. "If you're ready, don't hesitate to try anything. That's what I did when I was ready. And I'm sure Martti wouldn't mind seeing that lit'le freaky side you have locked away, yeah? Your father most certainly didn't mind seeing mine. And, if you aren't ready, you don't have to worry. Just hold off 'til you're certain you want to take that step. Martti looks like she'd be willing to wait. And perhaps in the meantime, the two of you could tease each other a lit'le. That's what I always did with your father." Erica explained.

Ashley begun to think about the conversation they just had. Having sex has been on her mind quite a lot lately. And she was becoming curious about doing it. And what with all of Martti's flirting and gestures didn't do anything to help her case. She even came close to letting her most preserved kink known to her lover. And as if that wasn't bad enough, Ashley had even "attacked" Martti on two occasions. And let's just say they weren't really much of the prettiest sights, ending with Ashley essentially almost molesting poor Martti. Although, in Ashley's defense, Martti wasn't exactly complaining – _the first time_.

"OH!!!" Erica exclaimed, causing her daughter to flinch, glancing at the clock on the wall, reading 7:27 AM, "Boys, hurry up and finish or you're gonna be late!!!" multiple groans could be heard as the seven boys exited the dining room. Trevor, the eldest child of the eight, made an immediate rush out the door, not bothering to say goodbye or anything.

"Keeagan, you… and, uhh, I guess Jack is in charge while we gone," Derek announced, now just coming out of the dining room, "And you two," he sneered, glaring at Jimmy and Jay, "You muh'fuckas bet' not fuck anything up while we gone, or I'mma beat the shit outta both of y'all, a'ight?"

"Man, whatever…" Jimmy groaned, leaving out the front door with a snickering Jay in tow. Soon after, Simon and Terence left out door as well.

"I'm finna be at Snacks' house this weekend." Jack announced, heading towards the front door. "Jack, why can't you ever tell us these things before hand?" Erica complained.

That was a rather bad habit of Jack's. He would wait until the last minute to tell someone something, instead of saying so beforehand. And that really got on a lot people's nerves, especially his mother's.

"I did tell you. _You_ was too busy tryna' hump all up on Pops to listen." Jack deadpanned, chuckling as he opened the front door. He was halfway out before a hand grabbed the hook of his backpack and yanked him back inside. Jack, initially thinking it was Keeagan, whipped his head around, ready to deliver a swift, menacing punch to his older brother. However, Jack was surprised when he came face-to-face with his mother, who was giving him the _most coldest_ , _most deadliest_ glare he's ever seen on her face. A glare more deadlier than his father's, and that was actually saying something.

" **Well, just know that when we get back, you're getting your ass beat, 'kay?** " Just the calmness of Erica's voice was enough to shoot fear throughout Jack's entire body. Knowing that his mother always stuck to her word, all Jack could do was nod. A sweet smile graced Erica's face as she turned around to see her daughter, her second oldest son and her husband staring at her in shock, "What?" she asked innocently.

"You some' else, y'know that?" Derek stated, smirking as his wife walked up to him and planted a kiss on his cheek, before nuzzling her cheek against his. _"You know me so well."_ Erica stated.

"Welp. Now I know where Ash gets her temper from," Keeagan chuckled, walking up to his parents, "Later Mum, later Pops." he bidded, giving his mother a kiss on cheek and fistbumping his father before leaving out the door.

A soft gasp escaped Erica's mouth when she felt the impact of her daughter hugging her, _"Bye, Mum~"_ A smile bloomed across Erica's face as she returned the embrace. She lifted up the front of Ashley's beanie and placed a tender kiss on the girl's forehead, _"Bye, Pumpkin, have nice day~"_ Erica bidded before whispering, _"You're still going to tell me how it felt. Oh, and try not to attack poor Martti like you did the first two times, 'kay?~"_

The two giggled before releasing each other from the hug. Ashley's gaze then fell on her father, who was looking right back at her with uncertainty in his eyes. That same uncertainty that could be seen in Ashley's eyes, accompanied by hesitation and fear. But she pushed that hesitation and fear aside and threw herself at her father, wrapping him in a hug, _"Bye, Dad."_

The only answer she received was that of the man's steady, yet, nervous breathing. Erica could see her husband's arms twitching. She could tell that he desperately wanted to hug back. But alas, he did nothing. With a heavy sigh, Ashley pulled away from the hug and looked up at her father once more, who was staring down at her. Quietly, Ashley turned and made her way to door. She looked back and waved. Erica happily waved back as Derek shoved his hands in his pockets and turned the other way, feeling quite unsure of himself.

The soft clicks of the door opening and closing caused Derek to turn his gaze back in front of him to see no one. No one except his wife, who was giving him the same look she gave her son, but less menacing.

"Would it kill you to at least acknowledge her?" Erica sighed, making her way upstairs to their shared bedroom.

Casting out a heavy sigh of his own, Derek, too, began his ascension up the stairs.

——

"Man, Jay! Bro, quit fuckin' playin' and gimme my fuckin' phone back, nigga, 'fore I beat yo' ass!" Jimmy roared in anger, chasing his younger twin brother down the street.

The seven kids were walking their usual route they always used to school. And it was going just like it would any other day. Except the absence of Ashley's cheery mood as she was walking in the back of the pack, accompanied by Keeagan, who was on her left, listening to music; and Terence, who was on her right, texting someone; most likely, his boyfriend, whom only Erica and Ashley knew about. Jack was in the front of the pack, still visibly shook by his mother's threat. Simon was in the middle of the pack, playing a game on his phone, either "Angry Birds" or "PUBG Mobile"; with Jimmy still chasing Jay, murderously barking at him to give him his phone back.

"Aye, Jack! How you holdin' up, bruv?!" Keeagan mocked, earning laughter from Terence and Ashley. "Man, all three y'all can shut the fuck up!!" Jack yelled. Keeagan was just about to offer a rebuttal, but Ashley beat him to the punch, " **Nobody didn't tell your dumbass to smart-mouth Mum, now, did they?! So, how about you shut the fuck up!!** "

"Damn, nigga! She jus' put yo' ass on hush mode!" Jay intervened, before getting tackled by Jimmy. The only response Jack could give was to just suck his teeth and continue walking. Terence and Keeagan snickered some more before watching their twin brothers make complete fools of themselves, "So, what exactly was you and Mum talking about? If you don't mind me asking." Keeagan asked his younger sister, who sighed and looked towards the ground.

"Just talking about me and my hallucinations," Ashley sighed before bitterly adding, " **Me and my stupid, fucking hallucinations.** "

Keeagan was shocked, this being one of the few times he's ever heard Ashley cuss. She was known to be a soft-spoken, kind-hearted girl – and she was. But whenever she used such vulgar language, Keeagan couldn't help but be shocked. Even if he knew he shouldn't. "They're getting worse then, yeah?" Ashley nodded "yes" to her brother's question, staring pensively at the ground, as if she was trying to unearth some hidden treasure, "I see… Well, I know you'll get through this. And just know that you got our support." Keeagan assured.

 _"Thanks."_ Ashley thanked, softly lying her head down on Keeagan's shoulder. A warm smile spread across his face as he placed his arm across his sister's shoulders.

"Aye, Ant!!!" exclaimed Jay. Whenever he or Jimmy yelled one of their friends' name, they've reached school. Kids were being dropped off by their parents – some carpooling with their friends. Some were hoping off the bus while others walked.

Despite the short distance between their house and the school, the seven siblings wished they could get a ride. But, of course, whenever they asked, their mother always gave them the same response: "Why give you a ride when you all could just walk?"

The only ones to enter the building were Ashley, Terence and Simon. Keeagan and Jack went and got on board a bus that was parked on the side the school every morning for all the kids who signed up for a college program known as "CTC"; Keeagan and Jack being two of the few kids who'd done so. Simon would have signed up as well but unfortunately, was too late. The twins stayed outside to sit with their little clique, like they do every morning.

Once inside, Simon, Terence and Ashley saw that nobody was in the hallways. But the sounds of yelling, gossip, arguing and a table of full of boys "spitting bars" could all be heard coming from the cafeteria, which was a major clue to where everyone was. And a major hint that breakfast hasn't ended yet.

"Y'all comin'?" Simon asked, already making his way towards the cafeteria. "Hell nah. Too early in the fuckin' to be listenin' to them." Terence groaned, walking down the hallway towards his classroom. "Ash, you comin'?" Simon asked his little sister, who just shook her head, "A'ight then." Simon concluded, continuing down to the cafeteria.

Ashley watched her brother for a few more seconds before turning her direction to the library. It's just like Terence said, it was _way_ too early to listen to a bunch of kids yelling and screaming – one reason why she didn't like going to breakfast, or staying in the cafeteria during lunch. And another reason was the few certain people that Ashley didn't think too fondly of, specifically – a group of boys. Whenever they, or any boy for that matter, saw Ashley, it always ends with them staring and calling out to her. All she would here is: "Damn, shawty, you fine!", "Where you get all that ass from?", "Aye, Ashley, you gon' lemme hit?", and so on and so forth.

At the end of the day, all Ashley wishes is for them to leave her alone.

As she entered, Ashley's eyes surveyed the library, in hopes of spotting a certain someone. Not spotting that person at first glance, Ashley entered further inside, making sure to close the door softly as she was fully aware that nobody is supposed to be in the library during the morning. Failing to find the one she's looking for in the open area of the room, Ashley ghosted over towards the back of the library, where it was a lot more secluded. She usually comes back here to be alone and away from everyone else. After three minutes, Ashley was beginning to give on her search, _'Maybe she's not here…'_ she thought. But when she turned to leave the back area, her eyes caught site of said person she's been looking for. A long curly-afro headed girl reading a book with all white Beats headphones sitting atop of her head, clad in a red and black Nike windrunner jacket, black ripped skinny jeans with a pair of black suede Nike High-Top Air Force 1's with gum soles. The girl was no stranger to Ashley, quite the opposite, actually. It was her lovable, goofy girlfriend, Martti.

With a smirk on her face – a more lustful smirk – Ashley quietly ghosted behind Martti, and ever so gently, planted a soft kiss on the girl's cheek.

"Aahh!!" Martti yelped, spinning around so fast, she nearly caught whiplash, catching the gaze of Ashley's light brown orbs; teeming with love, adoration, affection, happiness and a bit of lust.

"Damn, baby. You damn-near gave me a heart attack…" Ashley giggled at her lover's statement as she took her backpack off, setting it down on the floor next to Martti's, before plopping herself onto the girl's lap, straddling her. _"I'm sorry, love. I'm just so happy to see you~"_ Ashley cooed.

Martti's mouth curved into a smile, filled with devious and lustful intentions as she snaked her hands underneath Ashley's shirt, softly gliding them across her back, eliciting a soft moan out of the girl's mouth. Martti's devious smile turned into a devilish smirk as her right hand began to descend, before finally reaching Ashley's magnificent ass, as she tightly gripped it, causing a _"Ohh~"_ to escape Ashley's gapped mouth. Martti's pleasuring touch was beginning to work its magic as Ashley started to grind herself against Martti, her body now taking on a mind of its own. The sensation of Ashley's movements was causing Martti to stand at attention as she felt her jeans become more tighter than they already were. _"You like it when I grab yo' ass, baby?~"_ Martti purred, giving Ashley's right cheek another firm squeeze. Ashley opened her mouth to let out a response, only for little soft moans to come out instead, as her body was still rebelling against her; her hips moving more faster as she started gyrating, looking almost like she was doing a belly dance. Martti chuckled, finding her question being answered by the soft moans that were coming out of Ashley's mouth as she continued to massage her girlfriend's butt.

Just as Martti was about to take things a step further, she remembered the way Ashley's been acting the past week. She knew somewhat that Ashley was slowly starting to get over her anxieties about having sex. And in a way, she was happy about that. But Martti learned how easily aroused Ashley could get when she's in the mood. But that was just a theory Martti had that stemmed from the second time Ashley had jumped on her. And that was all because she smacked Ashley's butt. And as much as Martti desperately wanted to continue, she didn't want to take the risk of having Ashley do something she might regret. A day after Ashley left her apartment, Martti did research on dating someone with schizophrenia. One thing she read was saying that patience was needed. And of course, Martti was willing to wait, no matter how long she had to. She didn't want to be someone who would put pressure on their lover about having sex, or anything for that matter. She's been there before. And she, _at all_ , did not like it.

With a sigh of great reluctance, Martti took her hand from off her girlfriend's soft, plump, luscious derriere and joined it with her other on the girl's waist.

 _" **Wh-wha—what are you d-doing…?** "_ Ashley breathlessly moaned, once noticing that Martti stopped caressing her butt. Although, the annoyed tone in Ashley's voice ran chills down the tomboyish girl's back, "A-haha… Look, baby, I really wanna keep goin' too, but I really don't want us to get caught neither. I mean, we _IS_ in the library, which, remotely, ain't the best place to be tryna' fuck. Plus, y'know how nosey muh'fuckas are in this school. And… I don't want'chu to jump on me, like the way you did the last two times. I mean, the first time, I didn't really mind; the second time, though? You, uhh… you kinda went zero to a hundred on me, baby. No offense, but I really don't want that to happen again…"

An annoyed sigh left Ashley's mouth. She didn't want to admit it, but she knew Martti was right. The two of them would _most definitely_ get caught. And knowing everybody that goes to their school; if they were to have sex in the library, no matter what part of the library they were in, somebody would eventually find them and record them in action, posting it on _any_ and _every_ social media they could. Not only will it give away that the two of them are in a relationship, the only ones that currently knew being Ashley's best friend, Sergio, her brother, Terence, both Ashley and Martti's mothers, and Martti's friends – half of which whom Ashley didn't think too fondly of; but it would embarrass them beyond the word itself. Sure, the hype of the situation would die at some point in time, but the two found it best to not have that situation rise at all.

" **Fine.** " Ashley hissed as she reluctantly got up from her girlfriend's lap, grabbed her backpack and slung it onto her back. She looked back, only to see Martti standing up with her backpack on as well, giving her a semi-smirk. " **Fuck you.** " Ashley sneered, flipping Martti the bird as she began leaving for the exit of the library. She didn't get far when a hand softly, yet, firmly, grabbed her right wrist. Knowing it was Martti who stopped her, Ashley turned around again to see the girl's smirk no longer on her face, now giving her an apologetic look. It was enough to make Ashley's heart melt, she knew couldn't stay mad at Martti, even if she tried.

Martti let her grip go on Ashley's wrist before reaching her arms down to wrap them around her waist. Ashley, in return, snaked her arms around Martti's neck, as she leaned in, the tip of the noises kissing with their lips barely brushing against each other. The two girls looked deep into one another's eyes, filled with nothing but love and devotion to each other. It was right at this moment that Ashley and Martti felt like it was just the two of them, and nobody else.

Just… them, alone. On their own little planet, inside their own little universe.

Simultaneously, the two open their mouths to speak, but no words were spoken. It wasn't because they felt like they were being rude and should let the other go first, it was because they both desperately wanted to say the three words they've been longing to tell each other ever since they gotten together. The three words that would make a person want to climb a-top the highest mountain and scream "Eureka!"… or something of that nature. The three little words that could melt any person's heart.

 _I love you._

The three words that the young couple has been plagued from expressing to one another. There were many times during their two week old relationship where either Ashley or Martti would come close to professing the heartfelt quote, but they could just never find themselves being able to do so. And it wasn't because of uncertainty, the two girls knew they loved the other. Showing their love was easily. Expressing their love vocally was the problem. They desperately wanted to let the three words roll off their tongues, but then began to feel as if it's too soon, and end backing out.

So, like usual, the two decided to show their love the only way they knew how: with actions. Finally closing the gap between them, they locked their lips in a kiss. There was no lust, just love and affection. Martti slid her hands underneath Ashley's shirt, gently running them along the soft skin of the girl's sides, causing a low, soft moan to erupt from her throat. A smirk manifested onto Martti's as she opened her mouth, her tongue licking Ashley's lips, asking for entrance. Martti was surprised when she felt her shy girlfriend slowly open her mouth within a second, when usually, it would take longer. Surprisement aside, Martti did not object and slid her tongue inside the girl's mouth, roaming around its claimed territory as another soft moan came from the girl's mouth. The pleasurable sensation of her lover's tongue swirling around inside her mouth sent little bolts up and down Ashley's body. Martti ghosted her hands over to Ashley's lower back, continuing to roam them feverishly against her soft, velvety bare skin, before lowering her hands further towards Ashley's plump cakes. Lustful smiles bloomed onto the girls' faces as Martti gave Ashley's soft buns a nice, firm squeeze as more moans left the girl's mouth. All the pleasure has taken its toll on Ashley, as her tongue had finally come to life, lifting to meet Martti's. Soft moans left the girls' mouths as their tongues begun to make love of their own. Sadly, the kiss couldn't last forever as their lungs were beginning to burn from going so long without oxygen. They opened their mouths, taking in the much needed air. However, their tongues never parted from each other, continuing to make love; hanging out the girls' mouths – swirling and licking – as small drips of saliva fell onto the floor. The tongue-swirled love making went for a few more minutes, roughly about five, before the two parted from each other, ending it with one last smooch.

Panting, Ashley and Martti gazed at one another, love, lust and affection written across their faces. With a now goofy smile, Martti leaned in and pecked her shy lover on the lips while giving her plumb booty a nice, soft slap, earning her a giggle-ish moan out of the girl. Martti chuckled as she gave Ashley another soft peck, this time, on the cheek.

"Baby, you realize we jus' missed half of our first hour, right?" Martti inquired. With a devious giggle and a grin on her face, Ashley just kissed Martti's cheek, _"Yep~! And honestly, **I don't really care.** "_

A knowing sigh passed through Martti's lips as she rolled her eyes. A few days after she and Martti gotten together, Ashley had started to "stop caring" about anything, which included going to class, but Martti knew it was just a façade. "Ashley, stop lyin'." Ashley's smug demeanor and grin began to falter as she looked away from Martti, gazing down at the floor; embarrassed with a flushed face. _"Ashley?~"_ Martti sing-songed with her smirk growing. Ashley kept her mouth shut, tucking in her lips, refusing to admit her bluff.

Terence told Martti that Ashley was just like her mother, and that included her stubbornness. And she can see that he wasn't kidding.

"Come on, Ashley. Jus' gon' and say you was lyin'." Ashley still kept her mouth sealed, her stubbornness and arrogance gradually making themselves more known. Even before her chat with Terence, Martti knew Ashley had some form of stubbornness hidden inside. But she never thought someone like Ashley could be arrogant.

Playfully rolling her eyes, Martti used her right hand to pinch Ashley's left ass-cheek, causing her to let out an adorable squeak and jolt, "Until you admit'chu was lyin', I'mma keep pinchin' yo' ass…"

And that she did. Ashley's body would twitch a little with every pinch Martti gave her.

It had finally gotten to the point where the pinches were beginning to hurt, "Okay, okay, okay!!" Ashley whined. "What was that?" Martti asked, continuing to pinch her lover's butt. "Okay, okay! I was lying! Please, stop pinching me!" Ashley admitted, trying swat Martti's hand away from her rear end. "You admit'chu was lyin'?" Martti inquired as Ashley nodded, burying her face in Martti's neck, going back to her usual shy nature. A chuckle left Martti's mouth as she pinched Ashley's butt one more time; a bit more softer.

"I guess we should go get a pass now, huh?" Ashley squeaked as Martti just nodded her head, "Welp, let's go then." she said, grabbing Martti's hand as she led the two of them to main office.

 _'I hope I ain't turn her on too much,'_ Martti thought, really not wanting a repeat of the first two incidences, _'Actually, if that does happen and it's like the first time, then I won't really mind.'_


	7. No Supervision (Slapped Cheeks)

Geometry.

Probably one of the worst subjects in high school. At least, to some people, it is. Some would say it's easy, while others protested it was hard. And the rest just didn't know how to feel about the subject at all.

But for one girl, Geometry was nothing but just a piece of cake. And that one girl just so happened to be one Ashley Mayweather. She loved Geometry; it was her favorite subject. She'd always be the first one done. But that was because her philosophy was to just be quiet, and do your work. And today was no different as Ashley had her head down and her face buried in her arms.

"Ayy." Ashley slowly raised her head and caught the stare of a pair of dark brown eyes.

 _'Oh. It's just him. **Why can't I go one day without him bothering me?** '_ Ashley pondered, scoffing while burying her face back into her arms. The eyes that were staring at her belonged to Bryce Anderson, the supposedly "player" of the school.

He was very well known, both inside, and outside of school. Mostly from smoking weed, and all of the "hoes" he accumulated. Surprisingly, girls lusted after him, so he actually _did_ have quite a few hoes. But what made him popular in the first place was the all dumb stuff he did. Everyday, he could be seen in the main office after either getting in a fight, cussing out the teachers, smoking or having sex inside the school. But with a school as big – and careless – as the Muskegon Heights High School, _anybody_ could get away, or get caught, with doing _anything_.

Yes, the boy has accomplished many things. Not particularly good things, but accomplish-able things, nonetheless. Although, there was one thing Bryce hasn't accomplished. A goal of his, if you will. As a matter of fact, it was the goal of nearly every boy in the school. And that goal was to have sex with one Ashley Mayweather. Bryce has been wanting to "go down" on the shy girl for the longest.

And it would be safe to say that this fact irritated Ashley's soul.

And hearing him now, trying to get her attention, she knew this wasn't going to be any different than any of the other times the two would speak to each other.

"Ashley? Ayy? Girl, I know you hear me callin' you." Bryce inquired, trying to sound intimidating. Ashley just poked her eyes from out of her arms and stared. Bryce caught her stare, thinking he'd finally managed to grab Ashley's attention. At least, until he saw her close her eyes and nuzzle her face back into her arms. Now irritated, Bryce got up from his seat with his friends looking at him in confusion as he made his way towards the shy girl.

"Ayy?" Ashley looked up from her arms again, but did not see the boy anywhere. Only just the stares of his friends: two having knowing smirks while the other three had hungry smirks. Ashley was still riddled with confusion before hearing a chair being placed next to her. Turning her head in the direction of said noise, she came face-to-face with Bryce, bearing a wide smirk on his face.

" **What?** " Ashley scoffed in the utmost annoyance, knowing that Bryce won't be leaving her alone any time soon.

"Ayy, hol' up! You betta' drop that muh'fuckin' attitu—" " **Fuck you.** " Ashley hissed, cutting the boy off mid-sentence. But this was only just fuel for Bryce to continue, "Damn, gurl, why you always gotta be on some fuu' shit whenever I talk to you?" Ashley took a second to ponder exactly what Bryce said before glaring at him, as if he was the most stupidest person on Earth. Well, in her eyes, he was.

" _Oh, I don't know…_ **Maybe it's the fact that you're the most irritating nigga I've ever met in my entire fucking life? I mean, I always thought Jimmy and Jay were annoying, but you? Hah! Those two seem _way_ less irritating compared to you. Hell, I just might even nominate you for the 'Most Irritating Person' award.**" Ashley bitterly informed before putting her head back down.

"See? There you go, on that fuu' shit again. You act like you can't be a nigga friend or some shit." Bryce spoke, followed by his posse agreeing. A muffled sigh could be heard from Ashley as she lifted her head back up and gave Bryce the most deadliest glare he'd ever seen on anyone's face.

On the outside, Bryce seemed unfazed. But on the inside, he was quite shocked.

" **Actually, you know what? Let's talk about that,** " being used to their usual brief exchange of words, Bryce was not liking where this conversation was turning, " **You 'say' you want to be friends with me, but we both know that's just a fucking lie. We both know the _real_ reason you'd want to be friends with me is just so you can try and fuck me, like you always do. And even if that weren't the case, why in all of hell would I want to be friends with _you_? All you've done is make fun of of me! Whether it's my sexuality, my mental illness, or anything! Why the fuck would I want to be friends with someone who's done nothing but hurt me? Obviously, you aren't as smart as I thought you were. I thought you would've been realized that I don't fucking like you! Not either as a boyfriend nor a friend. And the fact you're always bothering me, is what pisses me off even more! Why me? Why must I be the one you always have to mess with? Huh? Why not bother Kiera; she seems to be the president of your fan club. Or any of your lit'le fuck-buddies over there? Why don't you all go mess with each other? Seeing as that's something you all would do anyway when no one's looking. I mean, I wouldn't mind if you all were gay for each other. Because maybe then, would you assholes leave me the fuck alone for once!!**" Ashley snapped. All of Bryce's friends looked at the usually timid girl in shock, while Bryce himself seemed unfazed; holding a straight face. Then again, that was just him exercising his acting; he was beyond shook on the inside. There was absolutely nothing he could do or say that would offer as a worthy rebuttal to what he's just been hit with.

"The fuck?" one of Bryce's friends called, "Nigga, I know damn-well you ain't finna let this bitch hop on yo' ass like that?!" Bryce took a quick glance back at his friends who were all staring at him, impatiently waiting for his next move. _'Man, I don't see yo' bitch-ass doin' shit.'_ Bryce thought while turning his focus back on Ashley, who was glaring daggers at him, looking as if she was ready to send a nasty punch his way.

"M-man, you can get the fuck on wit' all bitch-ass, baby-ass bullshit you talkin' 'bout 'fore, I slam you on yo' shit!" Bryce finally managed. Although, his attempt at a comeback did not seem to faze Ashley not one bit, " **Hmm. Big talk coming from a bitch. And, just so you know, if you touch me, I'll have Jack slam you on your shit,** _okay?~_ " Once again, Muskegon Heights High School's most malevolent could only sit in failure as he's been bested twice. By somebody who's not even well-known, at that.

"Whateva." Bryce grunted as he got up and sauntered back over to his friends as they began cracking down on him for being a "bitch-ass nigga". A strange, yet, endearing feeling of accomplishment washed over Ashley. She let out a low chuckle before nuzzling her head back into arms and waited for the bell to ring.

 ** _*BBBRRRIIINNNGGG!!!*_**

Which, apparently, was now. The girl moaned as she grabbed her backpack and stood up.

"Yo, Ashley…!"

 _' **Oh, my fucking God! Can't you just leave me alone for two fucking seconds?!** '_ Ashley mentally screamed, glaring back at Bryce. " **What the fuck do you want now?** "

"Damn. Calm the fuck down. Shit, I was jus' gon' tell you, you can at least suck a nigga dick or some'! Like, damn! You swear it's jus' not fuck wit' anybody, though. Like, what the fuck, though?" Bryce suggested, walking up to Ashley before stopping, his face just only mere inches away from hers. The timid girl's face scrunched up after taking a whiff of the air that was now contaminated with Bryce's breath, which did not smell too nice. Almost a cross between shit, weed, liquor, and a bit of something else that Ashley just couldn't put her finger on.

" **Umm, word from the, honestly, not-so-wise: brush your fucking teeth every once in a while. Because it smells like shit.** " Ashley harshly advised as she walked past the now bewildered Bryce, leaving him to blow his breath on his hands and smell it.

 _' **Only one more class left in this hell hole…** Well, at least I get to spend it with Martti~'_ Ashley thought as she tried to make her way to her locker though oncoming and ongoing traffic of students. Keyword – tried. Walking in the halls was no easy task for Ashley, or anyone for that matter, as one would find themselves getting shoved, punched, slapped or kicked. And that's exactly what Ashley was experiencing now. But none of that came even remotely close to being tripped – falling face-first onto to the dirty marble floor. Looking back, Ashley was only able to catch the glimpse of two boys looking directly back at her, chortling, as they continued to run off to wherever they were going. With a sigh, Ashley picked herself back up, noticing that not one person stopped to offer her a hand.

After getting shoved and pushed some more, getting told to "Move the fuck outta the way!" by numerous people, and for whatever reason, received a slap to the back of the head; Ashley had finally made it to her locker. Ashley twisted in the set combination before the locker opened, revealing a rather clean locker, save for the locker's door, which was covered from top to bottom in paper and notes.

Reaching inside to grab one of her many notebooks, Ashley felt someone's hand grab her butt. The pleasurable, yet, daunting sensation sent shivers down her spine. Not knowing exactly who the person was, who she can only assume was Bryce or one of his lackeys, Ashley spun around and delivered a clean punch to the side of the culprit's face.

"AUGH, SHIT!!!"

That voice… it was _very_ familiar. It sounded a bit raspy, a little masculine, but was very much feminine. Ashley opened her eyes and saw, to her horror and surprise, the unmistakably familiar curly afro of her girlfriend.

 _"Oh, my goodness! I'm s-so sorry! I didn't mean to punch you! I just th-thought you were Bryce and you grabbed my butt without telling me, and I just panicked!"_ Ashley hysterically explained. "It's a'ight, baby. Augh, shit, that hurts," Martti said as caressed her cheek, a visible red fist-print present, "And what made'chu think I was Bryce?"

Ashley's expression changed from worried to irritated at the mention of the boy's name. It didn't take long for Martti to figure why, "He was fuckin' wit'chu again, wasn't he?" she asked as Ashley nodded her head. A knowing sigh escaped Martti's lips. She hated having to hear Ashley tell her about the stuff Bryce does to her. It was an everyday thing. Hearing how he and his "squad" always asks Ashley can they hit, how they always pick on her, hell – anything! Of course, they'd do same thing to Martti, but she just ignores them. She honestly find their "flirting" quite amusing.

"Hmm. Pro'lly don't help since he got the same last hour as us… And I don't think me sayin' that helps either…" Martti stated.

That was a fact Ashley had seemingly forgotten. And it was one that she hated.

" **WHAT THE FUCK?!** "

And then… silence filled the hall.

Being loud, unnecessary, ghetto and ratchet is basically what the kids who go to Muskegon Heights thrive off of. If you weren't loud, you were a nobody. And that was pretty much half of the entire students in the school. But if, for any reason, the school were to go quiet, then something must've happened. And right now was different as Ashley's anxiety began to kick in, and the stares of the many students that were still in the hallway did nothing to diminish it.

"BOO!? The fuck is y'all muh'fuckas starin' at?!" Martti yelled, causing nearly everyone to flinch as they continued to go back to what they were doing, "Nosey-ass mutherfuckas…" she mumbled before turning her attention back to Ashley, whose breathing was starting to become rather erratic, "Ashley," Martti started as the girl looked at her, "It's okay, baby. Calm down." Martti cooed. Ashley nodded as she tried to even out her breathing, which worked, as she began to breathe normally again.

Looking around to make sure that no one was looking, Martti leaned in and placed quick kiss on Ashley's cheek. The shy girl gasped before breaking out into a fit of soft giggles as she returned the favor, softly kissing Martti's left cheek. _"I lo—"_ Ashley began before cutting herself off, almost coming close to telling her lover "I love you," but of course, there was that damnable block that prevented her from doing so. And judging by the sadden look on Martti's face, Ashley could tell she wanted to hear the three words as well. Not wanting to see her lover upset, Ashley quickly looked around, and saw that no one was paying them any mind and placed a soft kiss on Martti's lips. Although, a quick kiss, it was filled with love and affection. "We should pro'lly go to class 'cause here come Zo; already know he 'bout to be on some bullshit." Martti stated right after the two broke the kiss. Another giggle left Ashley's lips, closing her locker as the two set for their next class: Economics.

But along the way, all Ashley could think of was the impending inevitably that's been occupying her mind lately, _'Am I… am I really ready to have sex?'_ she pondered, her gaze focused on the ground before looking up towards Martti, _'It's like, I'm ready, but at the same time, I'm not,'_ she pondered some more as her eyes fell back to the floor, _'I just… I just can't stop thinking about it! I can't stop thinking about Martti and… a-and…'_ she trailed off as her gaze then fell back on Martti, overlooking every inch of her girlfriend before her eyes landed on the girl's private area, _'… and h-her… her wonderfully… **th-thick dick!~** '_ the shy girl internally moaned, _' **Oh, God~! I want it!~** '_ she screamed in her head as her breathing was starting to become erratic, _' **I want her~! I need her~! I want her to slap my ass, like I'm a dirty slut~! I want her to shove that fat dick of hers down my throat until I'm gasping for air~! Oh, God; I just want her to fuck the everloving—** '_

"Ashley?!"

With a yelp, Ashley immediately snapped out of the lust fueled trance she was in, being left with a drooling mouth and very wet pussy. She looked ahead of her and saw Martti standing at the door of their current class with a very perplexed look on her face, "Baby, you alright?" Ashley stared at Martti with her face scrunched up in confusion, "You, uhh… I don't know; jus' stopped walkin' and started moanin'. _You was thinkin' about me again, wasn't you?~_ " Martti inquired, gazing at Ashley with a knowing smirk. Shock took over Ashley, before being turned into embarrassment, _'God fucking dammit; I did again! Geez, I really need to get ahold of myself…'_ Ashley mentally stated.

 ** _'Why? Isn't that what you want; for Martti to savagely defile you?'_** asked a voice that Ashley has never heard.

The voice was very calming, sounding as if it could calm even the most angriest of people. But what shocked Ashley the most was what the voice asked, causing her face to heat up as she looked for whoever the voice belonged to.

"Baby… what'chu doin'?" Martti asked. A sigh left Ashley's mouth as she turned back towards her lover, "Oh, it's nothing. Just thought I heard something." Martti could tell something was wrong and that Ashley was lying. But she decided to drop it, for now, at least, as she opened the door for the two of them.

"Oh, hey, you two. I was wondering when you were gonna show up." came the rather sweet voice of the high school's Economics teacher, Ms. Sutton.

"Our bad, Ms. Sutton. We jus'… got a li'l distracted, is all?" Martti answered in a question. "'Distracted'? Distracted how?" Discomfort was setting in for Ashley from her teacher's question.

"Wh-what?! N-no, nobody was distracted; w-we were just goofing around, th-that's all!" Ashley nervously excused with the most awkward sounding giggle ever. In fact, the giggle was so awkward, that it caused everyone in the room to cringe. But despite that, a playfully knowing smirk spread across the teacher's face, "Alright, if you say so." Ms. Sutton dismissed as the two girls ghosted over to their usual seats near the back of the room.

"Ayy, nigga, push me again and I swear to God, I'mma beat yo' ass!" "Shut up. You ain't gon' do shit, bitch-ass nigga."

 _'Oh, fuck…'_ Martti mentally groaned, watching as the cancer of the class – Bryce and his group – strolled in.

Even Ms. Sutton seemed to have been annoyed by their presence as she sighed; and she loved all of her students, and vice-versa. Well, kind of, since only a good amount of the students loved her and her sister, Madam Leigh, the French teacher.

"Man, both y'all bitch-ass niggas shut the fuck up 'cause ain't 'nam one of y'all gon' do shit!" Bryce snapped, taking his seat with the rest following his lead, two of them pushing tables into the group. "Yo, Ashley?" said girl looked over to see Bryce staring at her, his signature smirk plastered on his face once again. " **What do you want?** " Ashley hissed. "Shiiit, I ain't on nun', bae. We jus' want that head, girl, what'chu on?" Bryce inquired, gesturing towards himself and his friends. Martti couldn't help but feel jealous at Bryce's attempts to woo her girlfriend, even if she knew Ashley would never say "yes".

 _"Okay!~"_

 _'The fuck?!'_ Martti thought, glancing over at her lover, who was donning an excited and goofy smile. To say the least, the boys were surprised as well.

"Fa' real?" one of them asked.

" _Yep~! When pigs fly and I lose what sanity I have left, I'll happily suck all of your dicks~! I'll even let you all fuck me~! But until then,_ **you all can go jump off a cliff and die!!** "

And just like that, the boys' hopes and one dream came crashing down. And a sigh of relief could be heard coming from Martti. "What's wrong?" Ashley whispered to her lover.

"Nun'. I jus' thought'chu was fa' real at first. You could'a tol' me you was gon' say that." Martti whispered back. "Well, you shouldn't have. **I fucking hate them; I wouldn't even want to hug them.** And you should already know by now that I'd never cheat on you." Ashley stated.

Ashley could see where Martti was coming from. She didn't exactly know her true intentions for saying that. But it did hurt Ashley a little that Martti would think that she'd cheat on her.

"But you jus' swear it's try and play somebody, though," Bryce commented, "That's why yo' pussy stank now; nasty-pussy-ass li'l girl!"

The boy's insult didn't do much but only caused Ashley to laugh, " **Oh? So, if my pussy stink, then why are you always trying to fuck me then, huh? Lit'le dick having-ass boy.** "

Bryce had to sit and think this one out, for her knew that the schizophrenic girl was right, and had backed him into a corner. _'I guess I could say ''Cause I ain't got nun' else better to do,' but then, that'll jus' make me look like a bitch. And then these niggas is gon' try and roast me, and these hoes ain't gon' wanna fuck wit' me. Shit…'_ Bryce pondered, _'But, shiiit, I can jus' roast they ass one good time, AND, expose all them bitches and go find me some new hoes! Shiiit, niggas' smart in this bitch!'_

"Shiiit… I mean, a nigga ain't got nun' else to do. So, I might as well spit some game, you feels me?" Bryce explained.

"But… yo' game be really weak as fuck, though…" Martti commented, eliciting a giggle from Ashley, "And don't nobody feel you. Nobody but them whack-ass niggas right there you always be wit'." she mocked, pointing to Bryce's friends.

"Ayy, bitch, shut yo' whack-ass up. Jus' mad 'cause don't nobody don't wanna fuck wit'chu. Yo' shit pro'lly be stankin' too." Bryce hissed. But all his statement did was add to the girls' amusement. "Oh! But yet, this all comin' from the _same_ nigga who stay tryna' fuck me, though!" Martti laughed, "I mean, fa' real, though, do you _even_ think befo' you speak, nigga?" she inquired as she, Ashley, and majority of the class howled in laughter. Even Ms. Sutton was trying to hold in her laughs.

But Bryce, however, could only just sit and stare with anger and disappointment written on his face. Here was a girl who he, his friends and practically, the entire school considered an outcast, along with a another girl who he barely knew: laughing at him. HIM! Of all the people they could laugh at, they chose him. He couldn't believe it, his friends couldn't believe it and some of the girls he "claimed" that was in the classroom couldn't believe it.

"Ohhh, shit!" Martti muttered as she and the rest of the class came down from their laughing high, "Damn, nigga, you a'ight? Ova' there lookin' sick as hell." she chuckled. Bryce stayed silent for a minutes before growling, "Fuck both y'all bitches." and turned away. The couple smiled, knowing they won the game of words and wits and broke Bryce's spirit.

But they both knew that he'll just bounce right back.

——

It's been fifty minutes since class started, and it was now nearing its end. Not much happened throughout the class other than the usual: watching a video and taking notes. A hefty amount of notes. After that, the students had the rest of class to themselves. And even then, not much was happening. A group of four girls were having a conversation amongst themselves, sometimes glancing at the group of boys next to them, which just so happened to be Bryce and his four friends, who was constantly flirting with them. Three boys were sitting by the door, talking about Fortnite and who was the better in it, resulting in the current argument between two of them. And the rest of the class was either on the phones or asleep.

As for Martti and Ashley, the young couple was laughing, hugging, kissing and quietly exchanging loving words. If one were to listen close enough, you could hear Martti's flirting, which earned her soft giggles from Ashley. But no one ever thought the two would be flirting, just merely two girls talking to one another. Of course, a lot of people noticed how close the two were, but just chalked it up as them being best friends instead of a couple.

"Ayy!"

And just from the sound of Bryce's voice caused all the fun to be sucked right out of the two girls as they turned their attention to said male.

"The fuck y'all ova' there laughin' and gigglin' 'bout"? Bryce asked, sounding more like a demand rather than a question.

"The fuck is you worryin' 'bout us fo'?" Martti answered with a question of her own. Bryce only looked down, chuckling, with a amused smirk on his face, "'Cause I—"

"Ayy, bro, you bett'a shut the fuck up and answer his question; both of y'all! Real shit, nigga!" exclaimed a voice that, in _EVERY_ sense of the term, irritated everyone's soul. It was Bryce's running man, Anthony Bailey, but he usually goes by 2-J. It is very unclear where he got the nickname from because the story always changes when he's asked. Just like Bryce, he was very well known, but for a few extra different reasons. It was because of the way he talked, which consisted of unnecessary yelling. It… pissed a lot of people off. Some people think he has some sort speech impediment, while others think he talks like that on purpose. He was also known to be incredibly rude, no matter who he was talking to.

"Bitch, we ain't gotta shut up fa' no-mutherfuckin'-body! Bett'a move the fuck around wit' yo' bullshit." Martti snapped. One would need to be very dense to not see that she was pissed.

"Who the fuck you talkin' to?! I'll beat'cho ass! Fa' real, cuz." 2-J retorted, getting in Martti's face. Which was only going to make things worse, seeing as how pissed the girl already was, and his breath was not doing anything to help the situation.

"Your breath stinks. Really badly. Do you, by any chance even bother to brush your teeth in the morning? Because if you don't, then that's… that's terrible. I honestly don't see why that one girl would want to go with you, let alone, kiss you." Ashley commented, earning a scowl from the unusual nicknamed boy as he took his seat back next to Bryce. "Why is you always doin' some unnecessary shit, bro?" Bryce asked, turning to 2-J, who at the moment was blew his breath on the palm of his right hand and smelt it. "What'chu mean 'always doin' some unnecessary shit'?" Bryce groaned at his friend's answer. "'Cause, nigga, you stay sayin' the stupidest shit. Like, what the fuck do you be doin'; fuck be wrong wit'chu, nigga? Fa' real?" Ashley and Martti, along with everyone else, stared at the two, who were now engaged in a heated and probably stupid argument. Honestly, everybody found it quite amusing, everybody except Ms. Sutton, who was at her desk, wondering what exactly was wrong with her sixth hour class.

 ** _*BBBRRRIIINNNGGG!!!*_**

And there went the final bell of the day as everyone began collecting their things while a few continued watching Bryce and 2-J, who had changed the topic of their argument to who was better in "Grand Theft Auto V", as the two of them and their group got up and left the classroom with the other students leaving out behind them.

Ashley remained seated as she was trying to process everything that had just went down. Martti, however, was already up with her backpack on, all ready to go.

"Is you jus' about to sit there, or is we finna go?" Ashley snapped back into reality upon hearing her girlfriend's question. _"O-oh, yeah, right. Sorry, I was just thinking."_ Ashley answered, a bit flustered as she stood up and neatly placed her things inside of her backpack. It didn't take long, nearly five or six seconds before slinging on her backpack as she and Martti headed towards the door, but not before saying goodbye to Ms. Sutton, of course.

The halls didn't seem too busy. Probably because majority of the students were either outside or already at home, while the ones left inside were posted up in front of someone's locking, most likely discussing the latest the gossip or weekend plans. Of course, the young couple didn't pay anyone any mind as they made a solid b-line for the front doors, exiting the building to the outside world. The front of the school was littered with students. Some were walking home, others got rides; some were running around, chasing each other; some were heading to their extra curricular activities, majority of them going to football practice, while the rest were in groups, providing small idle chatter. And again, Martti and Ashley continued to walk, paying no mind to anyone as they left off the school grounds.

"Ohhh, I can't wait to get home! Finna go hop in the bed and got straight to sleep!" Martti exclaimed cheerfully. _"Uhh…?"_ Martti turned to Ashley, who was sporting a nervous expression. "What's up, baby?" _"Um, I was hoping… um… th-that you could come to my house with me since my parents won't be there…"_ Ashley whispered quietly.

This was a shock. Despite two weeks of dating, Martti's never been to Ashley's house. But then again, they've only been together for _two weeks_.

"Oh. Yeah, a'ight."

"Wha—really?" Ashley asked as Martti nodded, _"Oh, thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"_ Ashley cheered as she jumped into Martti's arms, _"I'd thought you'd say 'no', and I would have to spend the entire weekend by myself!"_ Ashley happily cooed, nuzzling her cheek against Martti's.

"Wait, what'chu mean by yo'self? Don't you got, like, seven whole brothers that live wit'chu. I 'member you tellin' me 'bout yo' mama and daddy goin' on some trip, but ain't any of yo' brothers finna be at the house wit'chu?" Martti inquired. Ashley pulled away from the embrace as the two continued their walk, "Well, no, they're not. They're all going over to their friends houses or something. So, it was just going to be me, watching over the stupid house. By my myself. With no one around, _no one to bother us, no supervision, n-no interruptions~_ " Ashley stated as her words slurred off into moans.

"Baby, you alright?"

 _"O-oh, yes~! I'm fine~! I'm just really happy that you're coming over!~"_ the timid girl moaned. The only response that Martti could muster was that of a nervous chuckle, for she knew that there was something raging inside of her girlfriend. A lust of sexual desires was starting to overcome Ashley, clouding her mind with more than very graphical images of the two of them making love. She could even see it in Ashley's eyes as said girl softly gripped Martti's wrist and lead her to her home of residence.

"Ashley," Martti called as Ashley halted before turning around, the lustful smile still present on her freckled face, "Is you sure you're a'ight?"

Ashley giggled as her smile fell a little, _"Yes, I'm sure!~"_ Martti's eyes narrowed at the girl's answer as the continued walking.

"Ashley, fa' real." Martti demanded, stopping them again.

Now frustrated, Ashley let go of her lover's wrist, " **Fine.** " Ashley hissed, resuming her walk home, leaving a very perplexed Martti behind.

"What the fuck…?—Ash!!" Martti called out from where she was standing, only for Ashley ignore her and keep walking, "Dammit… Ashley!!!" Martti called again, this time, chasing after Ashley, who showed no sign of stopping.

"Ashley?!" Martti called, once catching up with Ashley and grabbed her right hand, stopping her. " **Leave me alone.** " Ashley groaned. "Baby…" " **Please leave me alone, Martti…** " Ashley groaned again, her voice now cracking. She was hurt, and it made Martti feel like a complete asshole.

Without saying anything, Martti wrapped her arms around her lover in a warm embrace. At least, she tried to, as Ashley squirmed and thrashed around, trying her hardest to escape the hug, only for Martti tighten her grip. The more Ashley squirmed and begged to be let go, the more Martti refused. By now, tears were streaming down Ashley's face as she began screaming at Martti to let go of her. But to her misfortune, Martti's grip never loosened. Martti knew Ashley was hurt, and she understood why. It was all because of her. Martti never meant to hurt her, not even in the slightest. But she managed to do so without even trying. She didn't mean to upset Ashley, she didn't mean to make her cry. She was just worried about her.

At this point, Ashley had finally gave in as her squirming had ceased, gripping Martti's shoulders as she buried her face in the tomboyish female's neck. Martti rubbed the wailing girl's back in soothing manner to try and calm her down.

"I… I'm sorry, baby." Martti apologized.

She didn't get an exact answer from Ashley. Only soft sobbing.

"It's okay, baby. I'll come over, a'ight?" Martti stated, receiving a soft nod from her still sobbing lover, "Can you at least stop cryin'? You know I don't like seein' you cry." Martti cooed, placing a soft kiss on Ashley's cheek.

The shy female nodded while letting out a few sniffles as her sobbing began to die down.

 _"I-I'm sorry…"_ Ashley sniffed after raising to look at Martti, _"… that I got mad. I was just being a baby…"_ Ashley softly stated. _"Yeah, but you're my baby~"_ Martti teased, giving her shy lover's butt a soft slap, causing her face to heat up. _"Shut up… I'm not that much of a baby."_ Ashley hissed, playfully slapping Martti's shoulder as the tomboyish girl chuckled, causing Ashley's face to become even more heated, _"C-can we please go now?"_ Ashley stuttered. "A'ight, a'ight," Martti laughed, "But, ain't we goin' to yo' house?"

No longer wanting to feel embarrassed – even if she knows it'll happen anyways – Ashley gently gripped Martti's hand and continued leading her to her house. As they walked, Martti looked around took notice of how nice the neighborhood was. Yes, there were a pieces of trash littered about, but nothing too bad. And it wasn't like the area where she lived was bad, but it wasn't anywhere near as nice as this. Lots of nice looking houses lined every block they passed, with nice looking cars parked either in the driveways or in front of the houses.

 _'Damn. How rich is these people? Kinda makes me feel poor…'_ Martti thought, beginning to feel a bit insecure.

"We're here!"

Upon hearing Ashley's exclamation, Martti looked in front of her, away from the many houses she was admiring, only to stare down another huge house. It was white with black trimming and a rather big porch, a large front yard, and judging by look, the backyard looked just as big as the front, if not – bigger. And in the driveway sat, what looked to be, a 2017 Dodge Charger Hellcat.

"Who… who lives here?" Martti inquired, still marveling at the house. _"Me!~"_ Ashley giggled, kissing Martti's cheek. Martti looked away from the house and towards her lover, who was smiling at her, with a shocked face; trying to process that she's been dating a rich girl.

"Wow…" was Martti's response, "Pretty big house. And you were jus' gonna be here by yo'self?" Martti asked. _"Yeah. That's kind of why I wanted to come over. I didn't want to be by myself…"_ Ashley softly answered as she and Martti continued on; walking across the lawn and onto the porch, all while Martti continued looking around. Using the key that was given to her and her brothers by their mother, Ashley unlocked and opened the front door as she and her lover entered, who was looking around the house, admiring everything she saw.

Letting Martti wonder around, Ashley took off her backpack and left off into the kitchen after seeing a plastic-wrapped plate of brownies and what looked like to be a note sitting on the kitchen counter.

"What's that, baby?" Martti asked, walking up from behind and wrapping her arms around Ashley while resting her head on the girl's shoulder.

"Oh, nothing. Just a note from my parents about watching the place, and not throwing any parties. **Which is something we have Jimmy and Jay to thank for…** " Ashley responded. "Huh. Kinda makes me feel like I shouldn't be here…" Martti nervously chuckled. Ashley sat the note back on the counter before turning around and and hugged her lover while saying, _"Well, you shouldn't because I want you here; with me~"_

Although, the way Ashley said was kind of throwing Martti as she could here the subtle lust in her voice. Chuckling, Martti looked behind Ashley to see a plate full of brownies wrapped in plastic on top of the counter as well, "Is them brownies?" she asked, pointing at the plate of fudge treats. "Oh, yeah. Mum must've made them before she left." Ashley answered, looking behind herself at the brownies, "Why? Do you want some?" she asked as Martti eagerly nodded her head.

Turning back around with Martti's arms still wrapped around her, Ashley ripped the plastic-wrap off of the plate and picked up two brownies, handing one to Martti as she ate the other.

The two girls had gone through several of the brownies. Ashley was sitting on top of the counter while Martti stood in between her legs as the two of them continued to eat. Right around Ashley's seventh brownie and Martti's fifth, the tomboyish girl spotted a brownie crumb in the corner of Ashley's mouth. "Baby, hold still fa' a minute…" Martti stated as Ashley stopped chewing and moving, right in the midst of picking up her eighth brownie. "Whwat?" Ashley asked with a full mouth. "Nun'. You jus' got a li'l something in the corner of your mouth." Martti answered, reaching out and rubbing the fudge crumb off the girl's face with her thumb. Martti stared at the crumb before looking up at Ashley, who was looking back at her, before putting her thumb in her mouth and licking the crumb off with a teasing smirk. _"Mmm… tastes so good~"_ Martti purred as she gave her now shocked girlfriend a peck on the cheek. Ashley couldn't do anything except sit and process what just happened. That didn't take long, however, as Ashley swallowed the rest of the brownie that was still in her mouth, hopped off the counter, grabbed Martti by the wrist and dragged her from the kitchen to the the dining room, to the front door; locking it; continuing to drag her now very bemused lover through the living room and finally, to her bedroom; practically throwing Martti inside and entered herself, closing the door behind her.

"Ashley—the fuck's gotten into you?!" Martti inquired, still confused by what's going on, and a little shaken up by her girlfriend's behavior.

 _"What's gotten into me? **Hopefully, that fat dick of yours!~** "_ Ashley growled in complete lust.

"Wha—!" was all that Martti could get out before being cut off by Ashley running and crashing her lips right into hers, bringing them into a very heated, yet, very sloppy kiss. The force was enough to knock Martti off her feet and onto the bed with Ashley falling directly on top of her as the two were still locked in the kissed. Ashley licked Martti's lips, asking for entrance. Martti rejected her; not because she wanted to, but rather, to at least try and gain _some_ control of the situation. This only caused the lustful fire inside of the timid female to burn brighter, forcing her tongue into Martti's mouth; Martti was even able to get a taste of the brownies off her tongue as well. At the moment, Martti was just going to stop fighting and let Ashley take control, that is, until what the timid female said finally came to the forefront. Martti tried to take control once more as she grabbed Ashley by the waist. But that seemed to only make things worse as Ashley began to grind against her, letting hungry moans instead of her soft ones as she did so.

 _'Okay! I ain't 'bout to go through this shit a third time!'_ Martti thought as she grabbed Ashley by the shoulders and shoved her away so that she was now straddling her, before uprighting herself. Now, all Martti could do was sit and try and catch her breath, while Ashley just stared at her with a lustful grin now plastered her face.

 _"Aww, what's wrong~? I was really enjoying that; weren't you?~"_ Ashley purred, licking the side of Martti's face. "No! No, no, no, no! Wait a minute! What was that last part 'bout my dick?!"

Ashley's entire demeanor is suddenly enveloped with pure, aggressive lust, _" **OH, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD – DO ME~! POP MY CHERRY~! FUCK ME ALL WEEKEND! WRECK MY CUNT~! MAKE ME YOUR BITCH~! SPILL EVERY LAST CREAMY DROP OF YOUR NUT INTO ME!~** "_

With every lustful demand Ashley made was causing Martti's teenage hormones to go wild. Just as she was about to act on them, that damnable thing called the "conscious" made itself known.

"I'd really love to do that, baby. But maybe only if you don't try 'n' molest me for the third time…!" Martti exclaimed. _" **I can't help it~! You know how easily aroused I get whenever I'm around you!~** "_ Ashley moaned aggressively.

 _'Did… did she really get that turnt on jus' by me lickin' a piece of crumb off her mouth?'_ Martti pondered, "Look, baby. I do know, but I jus'… I jus' don't want a repeat of what happened the first two times. Plus, are you _even_ really sure you wanna have sex right now? 'Cause I don't want'chu to do somethin' you might regret."

Martti could've expected a lot things to happen after saying that, but a hard slap to the face surely wasn't something she saw coming.

" **Don't you _DARE_ say anything like that ever again! I'll _NEVER_ regret a single moment that I spend with you! Do you hear me?! NOT A SINGLE FUCKING MOMENT! You can't possibly understand the dark hole that I was in before you came along! You pulled me out of that hole! You saved me!**" Ashley growls whilst unbuttoning her black shirt, exposing her beige bra covered breast. Grabbing Martti's right wrist, she pulled her hand straight up to her left boob and firmly planting it there, " **I know you've been wanting this as much as I have, so I'm not going to make you wait anymore! I owe you! I OWE YOU MY BODY!!!** "

Martti shook her head after processing everything Ashley had said before she ripped her wrist out of the girl's grip, taking her hand off the girl's breast in the process as well. "No! No, you don't owe me your body! Your body is yours! It belongs to you, and _YOU_ only! For once, stop thinking about me and my desires; stop thinking from all this lust you got built, and start thinking from heart!!!" Martti yelled, "What does your heart want, baby? What do _you_ want?"

Ashley sat and looked at Martti for ten whole seconds. During those ten seconds, Ashley processed everything Martti told her. Even asking herself, _'What DO I want?'_ but, she knew exactly what she wanted before even asking.

Ashley slowly reached up and took off her droopy beanie and threw it over on top of her dresser, allowing her beautifully long, straight hair to completely fall, covering majority of her face. Ashley shyly wrapped her arms around Martti's neck, _"The fact that you respect me so much is what makes me truly ready. What I want… is for the two of us to make love."_ Ashley softly confessed.

Smiling, Martti gave Ashley a quick peck on the lips before she began to take off her clothes. And slowly with shaking hands, Ashley followed suit.

Martti was just taking off underwear as she was left bare naked, only wearing a pair of black crew socks. Ashley wasn't too far behind, as she just removed her panties, only leaving her in her red, royal blue and white thigh-high socks. Although, the socks could've been mistaken for leggings from how long they were, reaching up and touching the very bottom of her butt.

"Go on," Ashley said, looking at the ground, "Tell me how ugly body is. I can take it…"

 _'What…?'_ Martti thought, looking at Ashley in bemusement. She was just about to object Ashley's claim before a thought came to her. "Baby," Martti started, bringing Ashley into a hug, who hesitated but hugged back, resting her head on Martti's shoulder, "Now, look. We can either stand here and waste a lot of time wit' me tellin' you how much I crave every single inch of yo' body and how I jus' wanna fuck you till you can't even walk straight, or…" Martti trailed off, pushing her fully erect member in between Ashley's thighs, causing the shy female to gasp with immense heat rising to her face, "Feel that, baby? You did that."

Ashley looked at Martti, "Sit on the bed." she instructed, the self-imposed humiliation she had seeming to have dissipated.

Martti wasted no time as she happily took a seat on the side of the queen-sized bed. Ashley slowly dropped down to her knees right in front of Martti. Knowing the girl's intentions, Martti opened her legs as her member standing firm at attention. Ashley scooted up a little bit more, staring intently and longingly at Martti's masculinity. With heat rising to her face and anxiety starting to set in, Ashley took a soft hold of Martti's penis and started off with slow soft, strokes.

 _"Oooh, shit, baby~"_ Martti moaned, _"That feels so fuckin' good~"_

Feeling confident, a small smile made its way onto Ashley's face as she continued to jerk her girlfriend off. While doing so, Ashley's gaze was focused solely on Martti's penis, intently watching as the foreskin nearly enveloped all of the girl's penis as she stroked up, and uncover half her penis when she stroked down. And it sparked a thought, _'How come she never got circumcised? I guess she didn't want it.'_ she pondered, now starting to stroke more faster. _"Ohhh, fuck, baby!~"_ Martti moaned, now lying down on the bed, her half-lidded eyes staring up at the ceiling with her tongue slightly hanging out her mouth.

 _"Do… do you like this?"_ Ashley squeaked nervously. At first, all she got was more moans leaving her tomboyish lover's throat before she was finally able to put a sentence together, _"F-fuck, yeah, I do, baby~"_ Martti managed to say. _"Yay~! I'm really happy you do!~"_ Ashley cheered, now stroking a lot more faster, to the point that a very faint slapping-like sound could be heard.

 _"Oh, G-God~! D-don't stop, baby~!!"_

Not wanting to disappoint, Ashley stroked as fast as her arm would allow, the slapping sound gradually getting a bit louder as she did.

It wasn't long before Ashley came to an abrupt stop. "H-huh~? Wh-wha…?~" Martti moaned, sitting back up, "Baby, why'd you sto—" Martti paused, looking down at Ashley, who was staring intently at a bit of precum that had surfaced.

Ashley looked up at Martti, who was giving her a blank, yet, hopeful look. She looked back down at the girl's penis, continuing to stare at the small drop of seed. Coming to a decision, Ashley leaned in and tentatively licked up the cum, causing Martti to moan as she shuddered in pleasure while falling back onto the bed. Her face scrunched up a little from the slightly bitter taste, but found it oddly quite enjoyable.

 _"H-how was that?"_ Ashley asked, a lot of doubt in her voice as she looked back up at Martti, only to find her lying back down on the bed, breathing heavily with rapid, lingering moans. Seeing this brought a smile to Ashley's face as she continued licking the head of Martti's penis.

 _"O-ohhh, fuck~!"_ Martti moaned as she began to squirm. Ashley then licked from the base all the way back to the head, swirling her tongue around it before repeating.

 _'Fuck~! Where'd she learn all this from?~'_ Martti pondered, moaning from the pleasure she was receiving.

Ashley then decided to take things a bit further as she put the head of Martti's length inside her mouth and began sucking.

" _O-ohh~! Fuck, baby~!_ Ah. Ahh! Ow. O-ow! B-Baby, stop!" Martti moaned while rising back up.

 _"Wh-what's wrong? Am I doing it wrong?"_ Ashley inquired softly after taking Martti's member out of her mouth, _"Am I h-hurting you?"_

Martti hesitated for a second, "Y-yeah, kinda," Ashley's face dropped to a sadden expression as she let go of Martti's member and looked down towards the floor, "W-wait, I ain't sayin' you were doin' terrible or anything, baby. I'm jus' sayin' it… hurted…" Martti trailed off, realizing what she was saying, "Oh, shit… Okay, I'm sorry, baby. I'm wasn't tryna' make fun of you—"

" **Well, you _most certainly_ have a funny way of doing that…**" Ashley hissed, crossing her arms underneath her bust. "But, I wasn't! Look, I'm sorry, okay? I really wasn't tryna' make fun of you or anything, baby. It… it jus' hurt." Martti explained. Ashley's face had softened as she looked up at Martti, her arms still folded, _"Well… how do I make you feel good? What am I supposed to do?"_ she asked, unfolding her arms, allowing her breast to fall, jiggling about. "T-try using yo' tongue 'stead of yo' teeth. N-not that I'm tryna' to sound mean or anything…" Martti suggested, staring at Ashley's bust. Ashley caught her lover's gaze and her face heated up, _"O-okay?"_ she responded, a bit confused.

Ashley took hold of Martti's member with her right hand and placed her left on Martti's thigh before putting the head of the girl's dick back in her mouth. Taking in what Martti said, Ashley pressed her tongue up against Martti's dick and began sucking.

 _"Ohhh, fuck~! That's it, baby!~"_ Martti moaned, gripping onto the bed sheets with her right hand this time while resting her left on top of Ashley's head, _"D-deeper, baby~"_ Martti moaned.

Wanting to keep her lover satisfied, Ashley shoved more of Martti's dick into her mouth, continuing to suck the girl's member at the same speed she started with. And Ashley was beginning to understand why Martti wanted her to use her tongue, all the saliva dripping from it was making it easier for her to suck, creating a faint but satisfying slurping sound. And judging from the moans, Ashley could tell Martti was loving every bit of this.

At least, she hoped.

 _"Oooh, shit, baby~! G-go deeper!~"_ Martti moaned out, subconsciously pushing Ashley's head down, her dick going deeper into her shy girlfriend's mouth, causing her to gag a bit.

 _'Is she… Is she trying to make me deepthroat her?'_ Ashley pondered. Despite the thought, she continued sucking, taking nearly Martti's entire length into her mouth, sucking a lot more faster than she started as the slurping grew louder.

 _"Ohh, that's it, baby~! Suck this fat dick!~"_ Martti moaned, pushing Ashley's down even further and holding her there, her entire dick now in the girl's mouth. Muffled gags could be heard coming from the timid female. _'M-Martti, please, I'm going to choke…'_ Ashley mentally begged, patting Martti's thigh with her left hand. The tomboyish girl looked down at her lover and was met with pleading look. Worried, Martti took her hand off of Ashley's head, as the shy girl took her dick out of her mouth, gagging and coughing as she did so.

"What's wrong, baby?" Martti asked. Her question caused Ashley to glare at her, but Martti could see she wasn't too upset with her, " **I was choking on your fucking dick, that's what's wrong!** " Ashley snapped, " **You could've at least tell me that you were going to shove you dick down my throat…** " she hissed, rubbing her neck. "O-oh. My bad. It jus' felt so good, and I got a li'l carried away. I'm sorry, bae." Martti apologized, awkwardly rubbing her neck. Ashley's face softened as she looked back up at Martti, "It's okay, I guess," she sighed, "But, if you liked it, you could've just told me that you wanted me to put the whole thing in my mouth like you did the first time, instead pushing my head and choke me." Ashley stated. "Yeah, I know. I'm sorry, baby." Martti somberly apologized. "It's okay, love. I actually… like doing this; sucking dick…" Ashley softly stated before hissing, "And by that, I mean I'm only going to suck YOUR dick. So, don't try and have me give head to any of your lit'le friends, got it?" "Don't worry, baby, I won't. Why would I wanna share something so good, when I could jus' keep it fa' myself?" Martti said.

Giggling, Ashley began stroking the girl's dick, starting off with more speed than she'd done before, "So? You want me to… put your entire dick in my mouth?~" Ashley inquired with a seductive grin on her face as Martti weakly nodded, "Then, I'll do just that. Although, it might be a lit'le hard to do since it barely fits in my mouth~! But, I'll do it, for you~" she purred, planting a soft kiss on the head of Martti's dick before putting the entire length in her mouth. She gagged a few times but was successful as she began sucking.

"Mmm!~" Martti moaned, falling backwards onto the bed and gripping the bed sheets.

'Mmm~! Her dick tastes so good, it's making me wet!~' Ashley moaned eternally, reaching her left hand down to wet pussy and began caressing her opening as her soft moans were sending bolts of pleasure throughout Martti's body, causing her moans to grow louder.

'Hmm, I wonder…' Ashley thought, releasing the grip of her right hand on Martti's dick and stuck two of her fingers – her ring and middle fingers – into the tomboyish girl's moist opening. "Fuck!~" Martti gasped.

Ashley smiled as she continued bobbing her head up and down Martti's length. She began sucking faster as the head of Martti's dick was hitting the back of her throat, causing her to both moan and gag louder. She then slowed down, taking her lover's dick out of her mouth. Martti tiredly sat up on her elbows and looked down at her girlfriend with a questioning look. She was just about to say something, until she felt Ashley licking her dick, starting from the base and going up, swirling her tongue around the head. "Ohhh, baby~" Martti moaned, laying back down. After three minutes of licking, Ashley stuffed the girl's dick back in her mouth and proceeded sucking as she took her fingers out of the girl's dripping pussy and placed it back on Martti's dick as she began jerking her off while she sucked. "Oooh, shit~! K-keep goin', baby!~" Martti moaned as her back began to arch, "Ohhh, fuck~! I'm finna cum, b-baby!~" she moaned. Whether Ashley heard her or not, she continued sucking her lover and fingering herself.

"B-baby~! Baby, s-slow down, I'm finna—ahhhnn!~" Martti moaned, trying to warn Ashley, but was too late as she reached her climax, pumping three short strings of her semen into the girl's mouth.

Caught off guard, Ashley quickly took her lover's penis out of her mouth, who shot two more quick spurts of cum out, gagging as she covered her own mouth with both of her hands as she got up off her knees and made a quick B-line for the bathroom.

"Baby?!" Martti called out, chuckling nervously as she slowly sat up, "Baby, I'm sorry!" she laughed, getting up and heading towards the bathroom to see her shy lover standing in front of the sink, spitting out whatever bit of cum she had left in her mouth; which kind of made Martti a little upset. "Baby, you straight?" Upon hearing her girlfriend's voice, Ashley turned her head to see Martti looking back at her with an apologetic smile on her face. "What? No, I'm not straight! You can at least tell me that you were going to cum. Especially if you're going to do it in my mouth…" Ashley groaned, turning back towards the sink, opening and looking inside of her mouth through the huge mirror hanging on the wall. "Well, did'chu at least spit it all out?" Martti asked nervously, walking up and Ashley from behind while resting her on the girl's shoulder. "No; only half. I swallowed the other half on the way in here. Although, honestly, I don't know why I freaked out like that. Your cum, it actually tastes… good. Bitter, but good." Ashley answered. A smile spread across Martti's lips as she kissed Ashley's cheek before moving lower, placing soft, fleeting kisses along her neck, eliciting giggles from the shy female. "M-Martti, stop~! That tickles!~" Ashley begged, giggling, as Martti continued to assault her neck with soft kisses. "Mmm~! I can't help it, baby. You so cute and sexy, I jus' wanna eat'chu up~" Martti purred in her girlfriend's ear as she resumed kissing her neck. "Oh, M-Martti, y-you're making me more horny than I already am~" Ashley stated as her giggles now turned into moans. "Oh~? Well, in that case then…" Martti purred, sucking Ashley's neck while taking hold of her member and pushed it in between the girl's thighs. "Eee~!! Y-you're still hard?~" Ashley gasped. "What can I say, baby~? Jus' lookin' at'chu makes me horny~" Martti moaned hungrily as she slowly started thrusting, her dick grinding against Ashley's flooded pussy, causing her to let out a moan as she leaned forward and held onto the sink. "Mmm~! I don't 'member you bein' this wet last time, neither, bae~" Martti purred, leaning down to bite Ashley's ear again. The tomboyish female's thrusting picked up in speed as a light slapping sound began, growing louder the faster Martti thrusted. "Ahhhn~! M-Martti~! Ooooh, G-God!~" Ashley moaned, reaching her right hand back to grip Martti's forearm, who continued thrusting her dick in between her thighs. "Ooh, fuck~! Yo' pussy feels so fuckin' good, baby~" Martti purred, slowing down. "Th-thank you, love. And y-your dick feels really g-good as well~" Ashley cooed, leaning down further until her upper body was lying on top of the sink counter, "Oh, God, it feels so good~! Pl-please, don't stop, love!~" "Don't worry, baby, I won't~" Martti purred, picking back up speed, keeping her right hand on Ashley's waist while placing her left in the middle of the girl's back. "Mmm~! Ooh~! Ahn, ahn, ohh, ooh, ooh~! Ahn, baby, I'm 'bouta cum in a minute~" Martti moaned. But just after she said that, Ashley let out a loud moan as she reached her climax, releasing a river of her juices all onto Martti's dick and down her legs as some dripped onto her socks, staining them, as the rest spilled onto the floor. "Baby… did'chu jus'…?" Martti chuckled. Ashley's body had started shaking as she made an embarrassed-sounding squeal while nodding her head. "I-I'm sorry f-for cumming on you…" Ashley softly apologized as she got off the sink, standing up straight as she leaned against Martti. "It's straight, baby. You liked it, didn't you?" Martti asked as Ashley softly nodded, "Then, you ain't gotta apologize, babes." Martti assured, kissing Ashley's cheek while reaching up and grabbing both handfuls of the shy female's breasts. "Aahhnn~! M-Martti!~" Ashley moaned. Martti chuckled as she took her right hand off Ashley's mound and lowered it down to her already dripping pussy, inserting her middle finger into the girl's wet flower, making Ashley's moan more louder. "Aww, you like it when I play wit' yo' pussy?~" Martti asked seductively, continuing to finger her shy girlfriend while fondling her left mound. Ashley opened her mouth to reply, only for more moans to come out, as Martti bit down on her neck, which caused her to let out a gasping moan. Martti pulled away, after an odd number of hickeys on the girl's neck, before stopping everything she was doing. Taking her now soaked finger out of Ashley; no longer groping her breast and taking her dick out from between the girl's thighs. "Wh-wha—wh-why'd you st-stop~?" Ashley breathlessly moaned, her body all jittery, gripping Martti's wrist to try and move her hand back to her dripping moistened opening. Martti chuckled, "Wait, baby. I wanna try somethin'," she stated as Ashley looked back at her, a bemused expression donning her heated face. "Wh-what…?" the timid female softly inquired. "Bend that ass ova'~" Martti hungrily commanded, pushing her dick in between the shy female's ass-cheeks. Ashley softly whimpered as she followed Martti's demands, bending over and leaning against the sink counter, sticking her round, plump, curvaceous ass out with her lover's dick now resting lightly in between her butt-cheeks. "Mmm, damn, baby. You got the most sexiest ass I've ever seen~" Martti purred, her voice growing husky as she began slowly rubbing her dick in between Ashley's cheeks, "Oooh, shit~! Yo' butt is so soft, baby~" she moaned. Ashley turned around, giving Martti a soft smile, "I'm r-really glad you like my butt, more or less, my body." she softly stated. "Of course I do. But, not as much as I like you, bae~" Martti softly professed, leaning down and placing a kiss on the side of her shy lover's face, eliciting her to let out a gigglish-moan. As Martti pulled away, she stopped rubbing her dick against Ashley's butt, grabbing it as she pressed the head against the girl's wet opening, causing both of them to moan. "M-Martti, wh-what are you doing?~" Ashley moaned, looking back at Martti with a half-pleasured, half-confused, and half-worried look on her face. "Nun'. Jus' teasin' you~" Martti purred, continuing to push until only the head of her dick was inside of Ashley, "Oooh~! Mmm-fuck, baby~! Yo' pussy feels good, but I ain't neva' thought it'll feel this good~! Mmm-shit!~" Martti moaned, giving slow, short thrusts, "And you're so wet, baby!~" "W-well, it's y-your fault~" Ashley moaned, tightening her grip on the counter. "I know!~" Martti cheered, giving Ashley's right ass-cheek a soft, yet, firm slap, a squeak leaving her mouth. "Yeah, so, you going to have to take care of it!~" Ashley hissed with lust in her voice as a goofy smile spread across Martti's face. "Don't worry, baby. I plan to~" Martti snickered, pushing her dick further inside of Ashley's wet tunnel. The shy female went from moaning out of pleasure to moaning out of pain. "O-oww! M-Martti, it hurts…!" Ashley cried. Martti was just about to say something until she looked in the mirror and saw tears running down Ashley's face. "You want me to take it out, baby?" Martti asked as Ashley softly nodded her head, tears still running. And so, Martti did just that, pulling her dick out of Ashley, her length coated entirely of Ashley's honey, a string of it connected to the head of Martti's dick and Ashley's opening. Ashley leaned up from off the sink counter before turning around and hugging Martti, softly sobbing as her body shook while squeezing her legs together. "I'm so sorry, baby. I didn't mean to hurt you…" Martti apologized, hugging the timid female back, while rubbing her back. The only answer she received was more of the girl's wails.

Wanting to sooth her hurt lover, Martti began brainstorming ideas, but so far, she fell short, not being able to come up with a single idea. 'Wait a minute…' Martti thought, "Baby, I jus' thought of something to make you feel better." Martti said. Ashley looked up and gave her tomboyish lover a bemused look. "Jus'… come with me." Martti stated, grabbing Ashley's hand and gently pulled her back into the bedroom.

"Sit down, baby." Martti requested, pecking Ashley on the lips. Doing what was requested of her, Ashley gently and slowly took a seat on the edge of the bed. Martti smiled as she dropped to her knees. "Open up d'em legs, baby!~" Martti growled seductively. Ashley's face began to heat up as she slowly opened her thigh-high sock covered legs, presenting her pink, dripping wet flower, with her clit winking at Martti.

Martti was growing wet from just looking at the girl's pussy, 'Oh, wow~! Her pussy… it jus'… looks so good~!' Martti thought in amazement, "A'ight, jus' lay down, baby~" Martti purred. Ashley's face heated up some more as she did what Martti said, looking to the side down at Martti. Martti hooked her left arm under Ashley's thigh as she grabbed it, while bringing her right up to the girl's moist opening, she began gently caressing her. "O-oh!~" Ashley gasped. Martti's smile grew as she continued, running both her index and middle fingers up and down Ashley's pussy. Every time she brought her fingers up, she'd pause and play with Ashley's clit, before going back down.

"You like that, baby?~" Martti asked. "Y-yes~! Pl-please, put one i-inside!~" Ashley cooed, beginning to play with her breast. Martti continued caressing the girl's flower before stopping and slipping her index finger inside the girl, causing her girlfriend to gasp, as she began pumping. "Ahhn~! Y-yes~! Faster!~" Ashley moaned as Martti pumped faster, while she groped her breast more aggressively. Martti then threw her middle finger into the mix, now, pumping both fingers in and out of Ashley, eliciting loud moans out of her.

"Ohh, f-f-fuck~! Oh, G-God, Martti, eat me!~" Ashley lustfully demanded. "As you wish, baby~" Martti purred, taking out her coated fingers. Leaning in, Martti took a quick, subconscious whiff of the girl's flower. Sure, it smelled of urine, but, it had a rather sweet aroma to it. Almost like honey. Hooking both her arms underneath Ashley's thighs to keep her restrained, Martti stuck her tongue out and gave Ashley's pussy a long lick. Martti stood up a little, due to Ashley still lying down, and took a look at Ashley's face, to see it filled with pleasure. Smiling, Martti dropped back down onto her knees and gave Ashley short, soft licks. "Aahhhhnnn!~" Ashley moaned, aggressively groping both of her breasts as Martti continued eating her out, "M-Martti, your t-tongue feels… s-so wonderful!~" she complimented in pure lust. She could feel Martti smiling against her vagina, who was still eating her, sticking her tongue deep inside of her flower.

'Hmm. Lemme try somethin'…' Martti thought, replacing her tongue with her fingers, pumping them in and out, as she licked and sucked Ashley's clit.

"Ahhnn-God~! Martti, I can't h-hold it a-anymore~! I'm going to c-cum~! Ohh-God, it feels so fucking good!!~" Ashley moaned, tightly gripping her breasts as her back arched.

Despite wanting to go longer, Ashley reached her breaking point sooner than she thought as she let out a loud, elated moan, spraying and covering Martti's entire face with her cum. Martti, however, didn't seem to mind, lapping up every last bit of Ashley's honey.

"O-oh… I'm s-sorry…" Ashley whimpered, covering her mouth.

Martti wiped the remaining cum off of her face while getting off her knees and lying in the bed next to Ashley. "You straight. And I already told'chu, you don't gotta apologize if you liked it," Martti responded, kissing Ashley's cheek, "So… did that make you feel any better?" she asked. Ashley nodded, "Yes, it did, thank you~" she answered, kissing Martti's cheek in return.

Pulling away, the two girls looked into each other's eyes. They could see love, affection and adoration in one another's eyes. But they could also see the lust and passion as well, slowly leaning in as their lips met. The kiss wasn't anything too serious, more of a soft and tender one.

"I…… I'm ready…" Ashley squeaked, after pulling away from the kiss, nuzzling closer to Martti so that her body was pressed up against hers.

"You sure, baby?" Martti asked as Ashley softly nodded, "A'ight. If wanna stop, jus' lemme know." Martti stated, pecking Ashley's cheek, causing her to giggle.

Martti sat up and crawled in front of her shy lover, whose legs were up and closed together. Ever so slowly, Ashley opened her legs, allowing Martti access to her still dripping flower.

Ashley's body shook as Martti placed her left hand on her waist before guiding and rubbing her member against Ashley's pussy, causing her to moan as her body shook even more.

"Baby, you a'ight? You shakin' so much is makin' me feel like I'm about to rape you or something." Martti commented. "No! K-keep going. You can rape me if you want." Ashley responded, her voice growing soft. "But, it isn't rape if permission is given." Martti smirked. "Exactly! So, get on with it, dummy!" Ashley hissed as her body continued shaking.

Just as Martti was beginning to push herself inside of Ashley, she was halted by a sudden realization, "W-wait! I don't have a condom…" Martti stated. "That's okay. I've started taking birth control pills recently. So, whenever I was ready to have sex, I wouldn't want to feel latex. Instead… I'd want to feel you~" Ashley softly assured, leaning up and kissing her girlfriend on the cheek. Martti stared down at Ashley, after she pulled away, with a shocked look on her face. Hearing Ashley say that filled Martti's heart with love. Never has she ever heard anyone say anything like that to her. Hearing how close Ashley wanted to be to her. It was almost too much for her as her eyes began to glisten with tears.

"Martti? What's wrong; why are you crying?" Ashley inquired, wiping the now falling tears off Martti's face.

"It's jus'…" Martti started, sniffling, "It's j-jus' nobody's ever said anything l-like that to me before. And hearing y-you say it… it m-made so happy." Martti sobbed, tears still running down her face.

Hearing Martti's heartfelt profession, Ashley's eyes started to water before tears were running down her face as she leaned up and planted a quick, yet, passionate kiss on Martti's lips before pulling away and finally uttering the three words that she and her tomboyish lover have been longing to say to one another…

"I love you~"

Martti gasped before a smile filled with love bloomed across her face…

"I love you, too~"

The two girls smiled at one another, staring lovingly into each other's eyes. Leaning down and giving Ashley another kiss, Martti asked, "You ready?~"

Despite the violent shaking of her body, Ashley slowly nodded her head "yes" with nervous but genuine smile on her face. Martti gave Ashley one more kiss as she slowly began to insert her member inside of Ashley's flower.

"Haahhhh~" Ashley moaned, trying to keep her pain hidden as the head of Martti's cock was now fully inside of her. "M-Martti, please h-hold my hands…" Ashley whimpered. Martti nodded as took hold of her lover's hands before continuing to push her length deeper inside of the timid female.

"Ohh, G-God, it h-hurts…" Ashley sobbed, making her pain known as tears began sliding down her face. Martti, almost instantly, leaned down and captured her sobbing girlfriend in a kiss, hoping to ease her pain. It did, if only by a little, as Martti continued pushing her dick inside of Ashley, keeping her held in the kiss.

Although, it wasn't too long before Martti hit a well-known wall: Ashley's hymen.

Martti let go of one of Ashley's hand go and grabbed her waist. "Are you sure you wanna do this?" Martti asked. Ashley nodded, "Only as long as I'm doing it with you…" Ashley softly answered, slightly stuttering.

"A'ight, baby…" Martti warned. Before she can even register what was said, Ashley let out a loud painful squeal from the feeling of Martti pushing her entire length inside of her, breaking her hymen with little to no trouble.

"B-Baby…?" Martti hesitated, looking down at her lover, whose face was covered in tears as loud sobs left her mouth. The tomboyish female flipped the two of them over, so that Ashley was now on top. "Baby, I'm sorry if I hurt'chu…" Martti cooed, softly rubbing her sobbing girlfriend's back, who continued crying in her right shoulder.

'Fuck, should'a jus' waited…' Martti pondered, beginning to take her member out. At least, until…

"W-wait… don't take it o-out…"

Ashley weakley sat up, now straddling her lover, looking down at Martti with weak, pain-filled, yet, loving, pleading eyes. Her gaze then lowered from Martti's towards their crotches as she saw blood dripping out of her onto Martti's dick. Seeing this caused her to give a small, yet, genuine smile.

"I… I c-can feel you… inside of me~" Ashley cooed, her body trembling as her smile grew bigger, "I-I'm not… a v-virgin anymore~" she whimpered, hanging her head, allowing her long black hair to cover her face.

"Baby…?" Martti sighed, sitting up and wrapping her arms around Ashley's waist. Apparently, this surprised the still sobbing girl as she flinched, but calmed down and weakly lifted her arms up, softly resting her hands on Martti's shoulders. She slowly raised her head back up, allowing Martti to see her teary-eyed face and quivering-lipped smile.

"I'm s-so happy. Th-thank you~" Ashley cooed, softly pecking Martti's lips.

A smile spread across Martti's face after Ashley pulled away, "I'm glad. And you're welcome, baby." she professed, kissing the shy female's cheek.

Ashley tightened her grip on Martti's shoulders as she weakly lifted her body up, the feeling of Martti's cock caressing her insides caused her to moan. Once just the head of Martti's length was inside of her, she softly forced the rest of the girl's cock back inside of her, going only a bit more faster going down than she did going up. Sitting back down with her lover's cock fully inside of her once more, she slowly repeated this before finding the right rhythm, as she now slowly started bouncing, eliciting moans from both her and Martti.

"Ooh-shit, baby!~" Martti moaned, grasping Ashley's soft, round, jiggling butt, helping the timid girl move up and down her.

"Ohh, M-Martti!~" Ashley cooed, increasing her speed as she gripped the back of Martti's head with her left hand and snaked her right arm around her tomboyish lover's neck, "Ohh, God~! It feels so g-good!~"

Without warning, Ashley pushed Martti down onto the bed and began riding her, bouncing up and down Martti's cock at a much faster pace. "Ooh-fuck~! That's it, baby, ride that big, fat ass on Daddy's dick!~" Martti moaned, gliding her right hand to Ashley's jiggling cakes, faintly, if not at all, gripping it as the girl continued bouncing, moaning out in sheer pleasure.

"Ahhhnn!~" Ashley moaned out loudly, sitting straight up and leaning her head back with hands pressing down lightly on Martti's chest; all while she continued bouncing up and down.

Instinctively, Martti took her right hand off Ashley's ass and joined with her left in reaching up and grabbing two handfuls of the timid girl's breasts that flopping all over the place.

"Ohh, dear Lord~! Squeeze my titties~! Knock them around~! Ohh, God!~" Ashley screamed in pure ecstasy, looking back down at Martti with love and lust in her eyes. Smiling, Martti squeezed the girl's soft, round mounds before moving to her nipples, lightly pinching them. She then leaned up and took Ashley's left boob in her mouth while she continued fondling her right; sucking on the girl's breast while using her tongue to flick her nipple around. Albeit, it was faint stinging-like feeling, Ashley found it increasingly pleasuring, wrapping one of her arms around Martti's neck and gripping the back of her head with the other. "Ohhn-Martti~! B-bite me!~" Ashley moaned out subconsciously. Martti smirked as she lightly bit down on Ashley's already aching nipple, causing her to let out a pleasured scream. Martti lightly bit down on Ashley's nipple again, and again, and again. "D-don't forget to do the other one~" Ashley pouted, still managing to bounce on Martti's dick. "Don't worry, baby, I won't~" Martti cooed after pulling away Ashley's left bosom with saliva connecting from her lips to the girl's now shiny wet nipple before snapping as she moved to the shy female's right breast and began giving it the same treatment she gave to the other, eliciting loud moans from out of Ashley's throat. "Ohh, dear God~! Martti, your tongue feels so good!~" Ashley gasped, burying her face in Martti's hair.

Giving her teat a soft kiss, Martti pulled away from Ashley's saliva-covered bosom, saliva connected from her bottom lip to the the girl's nipple, growing thin as she moved away before finally snapping. "Mmm-fuck~! Baby, look at me~" Martti moaned. Without breaking rhythm of their humping, Ashley tiredly looked at her tomboyish lover, eyes barely, closed, her mouth slightly opened and taking rapid, erratic breaths.

"Oooh~! I… I th-think I'm gonna cum~! I… can't hold it in any m-much longer~" the timid female moaned.

And, as if to make a point, Martti could feel Ashley's wall start to tighten around her cock. Martti's smile grew bigger as she tightly secured her lover in a hug. Ashley, almost instantly, knew what Martti wanted and wrapped her arms around the girl's neck just as tightly as she was hugging her, and began bouncing even faster; as fast as her legs could go at this point, now entering into a love-filled hug-fuck, which were eliciting moans from out of the two girls. The sounds of skin slapping against each other and creaking of the bed growing louder; almost loud enough to be heard downstairs.

"Ohh, God~! Ohh, God~! Ohh, God~! Mmm-God~! Mmm~! Mmm~! Mmm~! Mmm~! Mmm-ohh~! Ohh~! Ohh, ohh, ohh, ohh, ohh!~" "Mmm~! Mmm~! Mmm~! Mmm~! Mmm~! Mmm-ahn~! Ahn~! Ahn~! Ahn~! Ahn~! Ahn-fuck!~" both Ashley and Martti moaned, in perfect sync with each given thrust/bounce.

'Ohh, Lord~! Her dick – it feels so good~! Oooh, never have I ever imagined something so dirty could be so fucking pleasurable~! Ohh, at this rate, I think I'm becoming addicted to her dick, if I'm not already am~! Fuck, Martti, I love you so FUCKING much!!!~' Ashley internally moaned in pure lust, managing to bounce even faster and harder on Martti.

"Ohh, M-Martti~! I… I can't~! I—I'm gonna-ahhhnnn~!" Ashley as she had finally reached her climax, releasing her sweet honey all onto Martti's lap and length. Martti stopped thrusting and allowed the timid girl to ride out her climax, who was now on her fourth squirt before her body had gone limp as she rested lifelessly against Martti while catching her breath.

"O-oh, my God…" Ashley gasped, "Th-that… I've never felt so much pleasure… in my entire life…" Ashley breathlessly cooed as she weakly leaned up and planted a soft on Martti's cheek before her body went limp again.

Chuckling, Martti lied down on the bed with Ashley lying directly on top of her. "I can't even 'member the last time I felt somethin' like that… and doin' that wit'chu, baby, was… shit, I can't even describe how good it felt…" Martti purred, kissing Ashley's cheek in return. "Oh, stop it! You're making me blush." Ashley giggled as her face began heating up. "That is my job, ain't it?" Martti inquired, planting more kisses all over her lover's face, eliciting more giggles from the soft-spoken girl, as she tried to get Martti to stop.

"M-Martti, cut it out!" Ashley cooed, playfully hitting Martti on the chest. "Why… why would'chu hit me? I thought'chu loved me?!" Martti whined in the most exaggerated voice ever as she turned her head away from Ashley.

"Aww. I'm sorry, sweetie. I do love you~" Ashley sweetly professed as she kissed her tomboyish lover's cheek. Martti turned back to Ashley, smiling, and gave her kiss on the cheek in return, "Aww~! I love you, too, baby~" Martti cooed, "But," she said, catching Ashley's attention, "I'm still horny~"

Ashley's face heated up while letting out a nervous giggle, "Oh, a-are you now?" she nervously asked. Martti smirked as she gripped Ashley's butt with her right hand, "Yeah, I am~" she lustfully slurred, "Now, you don't mind tootin' that ass up fa' me, right, bae?~" Martti purred, slapping her shy lover's butt. Ashley slowly lifted herself up off of Martti – along with her dick that was still inside her, covered in Ashley's juices – as her pussy was still leaking.

"Can you be gentle? I'm a lit'le sore…" Ashley softly requested, lying on her stomach next to Martti, and lifting her round cake in the air

Martti chuckled, "I ain't the one who told'chu to go overboard, now did I?" she mocked, standing up on her knees before shuffling behind Ashley, "But I'll be gentle – for you~" she said, lining her cock up with Ashley's dripping flower.

Martti pressed the head of her cock against the soft-spoken girl's lower lips before pushing her entire all the way inside. "Ahhnn-fuck!~" Ashley moaned, tightly wrapping her arms around the two of the four pillows sitting at the head of her bed.

"Still wet fa' me, huh, baby?~" Martti cooed. Ashley looked back at her lover, "Sh-shut up… I can't help that you turn me on!~" she hissed, her face heating up even more as a visible red hue was starting to manifest on her freckled cheeks. "Yeah, I can see that~" Martti flirted, giving one hard thrust into the girl, causing her to let out an elated moan, "Hmm, you like that?~" Martti asked, giving another thrust, which elicited another moan out of Ashley.

Smirking, Martti continued thrusting, starting off with slow, deep thrust, the faint clapping of her hips hitting Ashley's ass could be heard; earning her more moans from her soft-spoken girlfriend.

"Ooh-shit, baby!~" Martti gasped, slowly picking up speed as she was looking down, watching Ashley's ass jiggle with every pump she gave.

"Mmm~! Mmm~! Mmm~! Mmm-ohhn~! Ohh, M-Martti, faster!~" Ashley moaned, looking back at her lover with lust-filled eyes.

"As you wish, baby~" Martti puured, thrusting deeper and faster as the clapping grew louder. "Ohh~! Th-That's it~! Ohh, God, fuck my tight lit'le pussy!~" Ashley screamed, her body seemingly coming back to life as she began bucking her hips before matching the rhythm of Martti's thrusting, "Ohh, God~!!! Yes~! Fuck me~! Give it to me~!" Ashley moaned with lustful aggression.

'Where… there fuck did this side of her come from?' Martti pondered, "Mmm~! B-Baby, I don't th-think I can go any faster~" Martti moaned, managing to thrust faster. Ashley looked back at her with a lustful, yet, pleading face, "Ohh, God~! Pl-please, M-Martti~! I need it!!~" she gasped breathlessly.

'Fuck it.' Martti thought, casting aside all thoughts of hurting her shy lover as she leaned down and tightly wrapped her arms around Ashley's body before she began officially fucking the shy female, thrusting faster, harder and deeper as her hips would allow; the clapping of their skin growing louder.

"Ohh~! Ohh~! Ahhn~! Ahhn-mmm~! Mmm~! Mmm~! Ohh, G-God!~" Ashley screamed. "That's right, baby~! Who's yo' daddy?!~" Martti growled hungrily. "Ohh~! Y-y-you…!~" Ashley squeaked, squeezing her eyes shut. "Who?~" Martti demanded, continuing to pound her shy lover's soaking sex. "Y-you!~" Ashley moaned louder through gritted teeth. Martti smirked, "Who?~" she demanded once more. "OHH, GOD~! YOU~!! YOU'RE MY DADDY!!!~" Ashley screamed in a lust-driven fit, weakly bucking her hips in sync with Martti's thrusting. "That's right, baby~" Martti moaned, licking the side of Ashley's neck, "And you're Daddy's li'l slut, right?~" the only answer Ashley gave her was more moans, "I need words, baby~" Martti snickered, slowing down, which elicited whimpers out of the shy female, "You're Daddy's li'l what?~" Martti inquired, nibbling the girl's ear. "O-ohhn~" Ashley cooed, her body shaking, "I'm your lit'le slut, Daddy~" she moaned. Smirking, Martti kissed the shy girl's cheek, "That's right~" she purred, roughly thrusting into Ashley. "Ohh, God, yes~! Give it to me~! Fuck me with that big, fat, dirty dick of yours, Daddy!~" Ashley screamed, "Ohh~! Ohh~! Ohh, yes~! Ohhhnnn~! Ohhn-God, I love you~! I love you, Daddy~!" "Mmm~! Mmm~! Mmm-shit, baby~! Daddy loves you too~! Ooh-shit, I'm finna nut, bae!~" Martti moaned, feeling her climax coming as her cock began twitching while she continued to pound Ashley's wet cavern. "Ohh, God~! Do it~! Do it~! Shoot your warm, gooey cum inside me, Daddy!~" Ashley begged, managing to look back at Martti, giving her a yearning look of pure lust. Martti could only respond with moans of her own as she continued fucking Ashley almost senseless. She could tell Ashley was nearing her climax, the familiar feeling of her walls tightening becoming present.

"Ohh, God~! I'm gonna cum~! I'm gonna cum~! I'm gonna cum~! I'm cumming~! I'm cumming~! I'm… c-cumminngg!!!~" Ashley moaned, hitting her climax; her body starting to twitch as she released her sweet honey.

"Mmmnn-fuck!!~" Martti moaned, who'd also reached her climax, painting Ashley's cavern white with her warm, gooey yogurt; the two girls letting out a soft, "Mmm~", after each pump.

After what seemed like the ninth pump, Martti pulled her dick out of Ashley's leaking pussy, covered in a mix of both her and Ashley's cum, before lying down next to the shy female, who had fallen over on her side.

"O-oh… holy shit… I ain't never felt anything like that…" Martti huffed, looking over at her tired lover, who was busy trying to catch her breath.

"M-me n-neither…" Ashley responded, her breath still shallow, "D-did… did I do okay…?" she asked, her voice now filled with concern.

Martti chuckled as she tiredly scooted over and wrapped Ashley in a soft hug, "'Okay.'? Baby… that was THE most pleasure… I've ever felt… in my entire fuckin' life…" Martti cooed, kissing her girlfriend's cheek. An appreciative smile bloomed onto Ashley's face as her cheeks began warming up, "Oh, I'm really happy you liked it…! And thank you for making my first time pleasurable, luv~" Ashley cooed, kissing Martti's cheek, as it was now her turn for her cheeks to heat up. "Well, I'm really happy I was able to do that~" Martti purred, giving Ashley a kiss.

"Oh, I'm really tired…" Ashley yawned after pulling away from the kiss.

"Yeah… me too. Poundin' that li'l pussy took a lot outta me," Martti flirted, yawning afterwards as Ashley's face heated up even more, "I guess we can take a li'l cat-nap…"

"Yeah…" Ashley sighed, looking Martti in the eyes, teeming with love and affection, as Martti gazed back with the same look in her eyes. The two leaned in and gave each other a soft peck before pulling away, closing their eyes, and falling into a rather much needed nap.

But just before they did, the two girls – in unison – uttered one last thing to each other…

"I love you~"


	8. Aftermath – Part 1: Waking Up To Demons

**_'Hey.'_**

 ** _'Hey, wake up.'_**

 ** _'Hey! Wake up.'_**

 ** _'Hey! Wake up!'_**

 ** _'Wake up!'_**

 ** _'Wake up, dammit!'_**

 ** _'WAKE THE FUCK UP, YOU STUPID BITCH!!!'_**

"AAHHH!!" Ashley screamed, waking up in a cold sweat before being hit by a huge wave of drowsiness as she tiredly looked around the room she was in, not being able to fully comprehend exactly where she was or what was going on. Looking around some more, she's come to realize it was her bedroom that she was in, after spotting the vibrant "I Love England!" poster hanging up on the wall above her computer stand.

 _'What happened…?'_ she pondered, having no recollection of anything.

Just before she could think, say or do anything else, Ashley felt a soft – almost faint – breeze brush against her private area. Looking down, she saw that she was completely naked, save for the thigh-high socks she was wearing, which were covered in stains. She looked at the bed and saw that the sheets was covered in the same stains, as well as another – blood.

 _'Okay, seriously; what happened?'_ Ashley pondered some, frightened, after seeing the blood stains.

 _"No… I don't want the eggs…"_

Ashley looked to her right and saw the sleeping mass of her beloved, Martti. She giggled at Martti's sleep-talking, as she was muttering something about a "nasty breakfast". Ashley has saw that Martti, too, was completely naked. _'Why are we naked...?'_

And then, it all dawned on her…

She and Martti just had sex. But not only that, she had also lost her virginity too.

She had also realized that the stains on her socks and on the sheet was the mixture of her and Martti's cum. Even so, everything the two of them had done came flooding back to her in vivid detail, causing her face to heat up as she smiled.

 ** _'Why are you smiling? She doesn't love you, she just wanted to fuck you.'_**

 _"Wh-what?"_ Ashley gasped, looking around the room, _"H-hello…?"_

 ** _'Just like I said – she doesn't love you, she just wanted to fuck you.'_** came the voice again.

 _"Y-yes, she d-does love me…"_ Ashley meekly protested as her body started to shake.

 ** _'Oh, poor naïve, little Ashley. You should've already known that's nothing but a lie, honey. Martti doesn't love you. She only said that just to get you all in your feelings.'_** the voice informed. Although, this voice sounded strangely familiar.

 _"Wh-what…?"_ Ashley asked, her voice cracking.

 ** _'Why, I'm afraid it's true, honey. All she wanted was to fuck you. Think about it: all the boys – and the occasional girl – in your school doesn't do anything other than flirt with you, stare at your body, grope you – at least try to – and the biggest one of them all: try and fuck you. And I hate to say it, but Martti's no different, honey. Now that she's the first ever person to accomplish what many in your school has tried – fucking you – it's only a matter of time before she leaves, and when she does, she's going to tell everyone 'how good' you were.'_** the voice professed.

Tears were now falling down Ashley's freckled face as her body trembled, fearing that the voice's words might be true.

It was also at that moment that Ashley figured out why the voice sounded so familiar. It was the same voice she heard in the hallway at school. But for some reason, it didn't exactly sound, nor feel like the voice from school, as that one held a more caring and nurturing tone to it; while this one holds a more mocking and sadistic one.

 ** _'Face it, Ashley – Martti's never going to love you the way you love her. She's just lying to you – using you. She doesn't want you for you, she only wants you for your body, honey. And to be honest, that's all anyone's ever going to want you for. Now, answer me honestly: do you really think someone, rather more, anyone, is going to look at you, with the body you have, and NOT think about having their way with you?'_**

Ashley opened her quivering mouth, but no words came out, for, she knew the voice was right.

The voice chuckled, **_'No, of course not. That's all anyone's going to love you for. They're just hungry dogs – all of them. Only looking for a piece of meat. And Martti's one of them. Face it, honey, Martti is no good for you. Like I said before, she's lying to you,'_** the voice then paused, **_'If you ask me, you're better off by yourself. Just like you always were. I mean, weren't you happy being single?'_** the voice asked.

 _"M-m-maybe…"_ Ashley meekly answered with tears still running down her face as her body continued to violently shake, _"B-b-but... I'm h-happy… w-with M-M-M-Martti…"_

 ** _'OH, MY GOD!! WHAT THE FUCK DID I JUST TELL YOU, YOU FUCKING RETARD?!'_** the voice roared, **_'MARTTI DOESN'T FUCKING LOVE YOU, AND SHE NEVER WILL!!! WHY THE FUCK CAN'T YOU GET THAT THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULL, YOU USELESS BITCH?!?!'_** the voice bellowed, causing Ashley to wince and whimper, **_'WHY IN THE FUCK ARE YOU SO BENT ON BELIEVING THAT, THAT FUCKING DYKE LOVES YOU?!?! SHE! DOESN'T! FUCKING! LOVE YOU!!! AND SHE NEVER WILL, YOU IGNORANT BITCH!!! IT'S NO WONDER EVERYONE'S ALWAYS PICKING ON YOU – YOU DON'T FUCKING LISTEN FOR SHIT!!! God, I fucking hate you… retarded, useless little shit…'_** the voice finished, leaving Ashley to cry, clenching tightly onto the bed sheets as her body shook more aggressively.

 _'N-no…'_ Ashley mentally whimpered, _'M-Martti… d-does l-love me… r-r-r-r-right…?'_ she pondered, looking over at Martti, who was still sleeping soundly. _"M-Martti…?"_ Ashley whimpered, her voice cracking, _"M-M-Martti, w-wake up, pl-pl-please…"_ she whimpered some more, softly shaking Martti while her voice grew more softer.

 ** _'You're just wasting your time, you know,'_** the voice came back, **_'Oh! I forgot to tell you something really important. Something I should've told first,'_** the voice stated. Ashley didn't bother to answer, but only sat and continued to cry while softly gripping Martti's arm. The voice chuckled, **_'None of this real. None of this happened. So not only doesn't Martti love you, but that 'love' is not even real. Martti isn't real; none of it's real. It's all fake! And I now realized that I should've told you this first.'_** the voice stated.

 _"Pl-please, stop talking…"_ Ashley feebly pleaded.

 ** _'What?'_** the voice inquired, nearly shocked at the girl's response.

 _"St-stop talking…"_ Ashley pleaded again, her voice growing only a tad louder.

' ** _Oh, you stupid, little bitch. You just don't get it, do you? I CONTROL you! I can make you do WHATEVER I want. Hell, if I wanted, I can kill you right here and now! But where's the fun in that?'_** the voice growled. Ashley couldn't see it, but she was certain that the voice was smirking. **_'Face it, Ashley - nothing you do will ever amount to anything. You'll always just be that crazy bitch with no friends.'_**

 _" **OH, GOD! SHUT UP!!! STOP FUCKING TALKING TO ME!!!** "_ Ashley screamed.

Which was loud enough to wake Martti, "H-huh?! Wh-what…?" she groggily muttered, waking up, "B-Baby…?" she yawned, looking tiredly up Ashley, only to find her crying, "A-Ashley, what's wrong?"

Ashley opened her quivering mouth to say something, but all that came out was choked sobs as she feebly hugged Martti, crying into her shoulder.

"Ashley—baby, what's wrong." Martti pleaded, rubbing Ashley's back in an attempt to calm her down. Though, it didn't seem to be working as the timid female's cries grew louder.

 ** _'Oh, now, would you look at this? Poor little Ashley needing closure. Oh, boo-hoo! Closure won't help you, you know… nothing will. Well, maybe a mental hospital will do.'_**

 _"Sh-shut up…"_ Ashley whimpered.

"Ashley? Who is you talkin' to?" Martti inquired.

 ** _'Do you really think that this dog is going to be able to help you? Ha! Don't make me laugh; you know damn-well she won't help. She's just dogging you on. Pun intended.'_**

 _"Shut up…"_

 ** _'You know, I don't really appreciate the way you keep telling me to shut up. It's very disrespectful. As a matter-of-fact, how about you shut up? You retarded bitch…'_** the voice sneered, cackling afterwards.

 _" **OH, MY GOD! SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!** "_ Ashley screamed before burying her face into Martti's shoulder, _"Pl-please, j-just st-stop t-talking…"_ she whimpered. Martti could only look down at her lover in confusion.

 _'What… the fuck is goin' on?'_ Martti pondered.

 ** _'Hmm? Why, though? You know it's the truth. Why keep living a lie in a made up world; when you can just live in the real world? You know, where nothing is fake and everything is real and not sugar-coated, like the way you want things to be? Whether you like it or not?'_** the voice mocked.

 _"Shut up, shut up, shut up, **shut up, shut up, shut up, SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP!!!** "_ Ashley wailed, clutching onto Martti as if her life depended on it. To her, her life did depend it.

"Baby, please, tell me what's wrong!" Martti demanded.

 ** _'Yes, 'Baby', tell your dog what's wrong.'_** the voice chortled devilishly.

 _" **Oh, God! It won't shut up!!!** "_ Ashley cried, startling Martti, if she hasn't already done so. "What? Who won't shut up?" Martti asked. _"Th-the voice… it w-won't st-stop talking t-to me…"_ Ashley sobbed. "What is it sayin'?" Martti inquired. _"I… i-it keeps t-talking about y-you……"_

Ashley looked at Martti, tears streaming endlessly down her face.

"Talkin' about me? Talkin' about me how?" Martti asked, a little shaken up. Ashley made an attempt to answer, but could only blubber and whimper incoherently. "Baby, tell me what they was sayin'." Martti pleaded.

 ** _'Yeah, Ashley - tell your dog what's wrong. I mean, it isn't like she's really going to care anyway.'_** the voice mocked, starting to get more on Ashley's nerve.

"Ashley…?" _"It k-keeps t-telling me… y-you d-don't… l-l-l-love m-me…"_ Ashley choked, _"It k-keeps t-telling me… y-you o-only w-wanted t-to f-fuck me…"_ the shy female sobbed.

Martti couldn't believe what Ashley had just told her. It seemed like all of her functionality had stopped. She didn't know what to do, nor what to say. All she could do was sit there and look down at her lover, who continued crying into her shoulder.

' ** _Wow. I honestly didn't think you'd tell her. Not that she's real, anyway. But, you know, congrats.'_** the voice stated, chuckling a little.

 _"Please, M-Martti…"_ Ashley whispered.

Martti looked down, "Pl-please what?" she quietly asked, all function seeming to come back to her.

 _"Pl-please t-tell me i-it w-was real…"_ Ashley whimpered.

"What—us havin' sex?" Martti ask, confused.

 _" **YES!!!** "_ Ashley suddenly shouted, sitting up with tears streaming faster down her cheeks while pushing Martti down onto the bed, _" **Tell me that everything we did was real!!! That it wasn't just me hallucinating!!! That this stupid voice in my head is wrong!!! That you're real!!! That you really DO love me!!! Please tell me!!! Please, Martti, for the LOVE of GOD, tell me!!!** "_

Now, Martti was scared. Never has she ever seen such a terrified look on Ashley's face. She realized that this was all new to the timid girl. Her mood swings could be tolerated. Her delusions could be explained why they were wrong. But to start questioning everything that she'll experience from here on out, though?

Martti sat up and let out a sigh, _"Baby, it was real,"_ she promised, fully gaining her composure as she took Ashley in her arms, letting her feel her touch, _"It was real. Everything we did was real, baby. I'm real, and I do love you – with all my heart. And that voice is wrong; I don't jus' want you for your body. I want you, for you, baby. And don't let anybody, any voice or anything tell you otherwise."_ Martti softly professed.

Ashley sniffles as she buries her head back into Martti's shoulder as the voice in her head seemed to fade away, _"If you really were an hallucination, I'd stop taking my medicine so you wouldn't fade away because I never want to stop seeing you. That's how much I love you…"_ Ashley cooed.

Martti tightened her grip on Ashley as assurance that she wasn't going anywhere and lied down, stroking the poor girl's hair, which eventually lulled her back to sleep. Martti leaned down and placed a kiss on her shy lover's forehead, _"I won't leave you, baby. I promise."_ Martti whispered, gazing at Ashley's face, dried up tears staining her freckled face as she slept peacefully. At least, Martti hoped.

The tomboyish female was just about to fall back asleep herself, until being startled by the ringing of her phone, which was being muffled due to being in her pants pocket.

 _'Shit…!'_ Martti mentally cursed, looking over the edge of the bed and spotted her jeans, which were still laying on the floor amongst the rest of her and Ashley's clothes.

Martti looked towards Ashley, who was still sleeping soundly, before looking back at her jeans. Sighing, Martti unwrapped her arms from around the sleeping girl, which elicited a soft whimper from her. Martti paused and waited for Ashley relax. Once she did, Martti continued to getting out of bed; moving ever so slowly and gently.

And it all paid off as the tomboyish girl successfully climbed out of the bed without waking her sleeping spouse. Martti sauntered over to the discarded clothing, picked up her jeans, reached inside of the pocket and pulled out her phone. Turning it on, she saw that she'd missed two calls, both from one of her friends, Galvester.

 _'The fuck did he want?'_ Martti pondered, placing her phone over on Ashley's nightstand before climbing back into bed. Ashley groaned and stirred a bit from the sudden movement, which caused Martti to stop. Fortunately, Ashley's body relaxed, which allowed Martti to continue getting back in bed. Once she done so, she brought Ashley back into her arms as the timid female completely calmed down and fell back to sleep. Martti smiled and placed a soft kiss on Ashley's cheek before closing her eyes and falling to sleep.

If her phone hadn't rang, that is…

Groaning, Martti reached over and grabbed her phone off the nightstand. She looked and saw she was getting a call from Galvester, for the third time. With a sigh, she answered, "Hello…?" she groaned.

"Damn, man, 'bout time!" Galvester shouted, making Martti wince, "Why you ain't answer the first two times I called, bruh?" he asked.

"'Cause I got better shit to do than answer you…" Martti deadpanned, "And can you not yell? My girl sleepin'…" she scolded, earning her a scoff from the end of the line. "Yo' girl? What girl you got? Shit, can the homies hit one time?" Galvester snickered. Martti rolled her eyes at the boy's statement, "Yes, _MY_ girl, is tryna' sleep. And, no, nigga, you can't hit. Unless you wanna get hit by a fist."

"Damn, a nigga really thought he was finna slide through for the one time," Galvester said, faking a hurt voice, "But hold up, though; when the fuck was you gay?" he asked. "Yeah, well, a nigga really thought wrong. And bitch, you know damn-well I'm bi." Martti hissed. "I know; I'm was jus' playin' wit'chu. Damn… Anyways, what's wrong wit'chu? You sound tired than a muh'fucka." Martti sighed at her friend's question. "A li'l bit… I jus' woke up not too long ago. I'm still sleepy…" Martti yawned. "Then why you get up 'stead of goin' back to sleep?" "'Cause yo' stupid-ass called me. Plus, I had to make sure Ashley was a'ight…" "Oh. Well, shit, my bad. Wait, who the fuck is Ashley?" a bemused Galvester asked. "My girl, dumbass." Martti retorted, _'I swear, there's something wrong with this nigga. Both him and Dwayne…'_

"Oh. I don't know no Ashleys; only one, though. And that's the 'Ashley' that go to our school. Y'know? She sexy as hell. She got straight buns. Like, bruh, I'm talkin' 'bout so much junk in her trunk – ass so fat, her shit jigglin' every time she take a step. And she got some big-ass titties, too! Maannn, I swear to God, she be in that bitch walkin' 'round, lookin' like a whole snack, off top. The only bad thing about her is… shit—that bitch weird as hell. Sittin' up, talkin' to herself 'n' shit. I mean, I'd still get behind her and clap d'em cheeks, but I don't know if I could wife her, though." Galvester ranted.

 _'Oh, if only you knew…'_ Martti thought with a small smirk on her face.

"I'd greatly appreciate it if you didn't call my girl a 'bitch'…" Martti sneered. "I ain't call yo' girl a bitch," Galvester defended before it dawned on him, "Wait!—you go wit' Ashley?!" Galvester asked, shocked. "Yeah…" Martti answered nonchalantly. "Goddamn! Niggas been tryna' fuck wit' her since '05, and all we got was a 'no', then you come along and… Goddammit!" Galvester exaggerated. "Nigga, can you please stop yellin'?" Martti hissed, looking down to make sure Ashley was still asleep. "My bad, my bad. But, like… bruh, you really fuckin' one of the sexiest girls in the school, though. Like, that shit really crazy…!" Galvester fangirled, "Y'all is fuckin', though, right?"

"Yeah. Matter-of-fact, we jus' got done fuckin', like, fifteen minutes ago." Martti answered with a yawn. "Damn. I bet her shit had that loose pussy; lotta niggas pro'lly slid in her shit." "No. I was her first." "Wh-what…?" Galvester stuttered in disbelief, "You cracked her?" he asked. "Yeah, I popped her li'l cherry." Martti chuckled, lightly caressing her sleeping girlfriend's butt.

"How was it?" Galvester asked. "What?" "How was it? Was it good? Was it bad? Was it straight? Did she have that wet-wet? What was she workin' wit'?" Galvester questioned. "Nigga, I'm not tellin' you all that." Martti answered, ending Galvester's onslaught of questions. "Damn, you ain't gon' tell a nigga how good she was? That's kinda fucked up, bruh…" Galvester sighed. "No, nigga. It would be pretty insensitive of me if I told you." Martti snapped. "'Insensitive'? Bitch, insensitive to who? The only one you bein' _'pretty insensitive'_ to, is me!" Galvester protested. "Bitch, ain't nobody bein' insensitive to yo' stupid, big headed-ass! I was talkin' about Ashley. It would be really insensitive to her, if I went around tellin' everybody 'how good' she was. I don't want her to think that I only want her, to fuck her." Martti explained, gazing down at Ashley.

There was a long pause between the two. Until Galvester broke it by saying, "But still, you can at least tell a nig—" "Alright, nigga, shit…! I'll tell you, if it'll shut yo' stupid-ass up…" Martti groaned. Although, it might've just been her, Martti could have sworn she heard quiet "Yes!" from Galvester. "It felt… it felt like nun' I ain't ever felt before. Like, wit' her, everything jus' felt so right. Kinda like some'n out of a dream… The only thing I could say that bothered me was how tight she was." Martti stated. "Damn… She give some good head?" Galvester asked. "Nah, you don't need to know all that." Martti yawned.

"Damn, that's all you gon' tell me?" Galvester asked, getting a quick "Yup." from Martti, "Damn a'ight then. But still, though; whole time, I thought that was the reason why you was goin' her. I mean, no offense to her or nun', but I really don't think anybody would actually wanna go wit' her 'cause they actually like her. She weird as fuck as it is now. They jus' gon' wanna fuck her, plain and simple. I mean, fo' real, though! You don't really expect no nigga or no bitch to look at her and go, _'Aww, I bet she has a nice personality!~'_ , like, nah! Ain't nobody finna do that." Galvester said. He couldn't tell, but Martti had the most annoyed look on her face

"So that's really the only reason why you'd go wit' her – jus' to fuck her? Damn, y'all niggas' fucked up… same reason why she don't wanna be friends wit' any you niggas up there now! Includin' yo' stupid-ass. I literally had to persuade her jus' to be friends wit' you," Martti protested, "And no, I'm not wit' her jus' so I can fuck her. You, of all people, should know how I feel about that. If I don't like bein' in a relationship only jus' to fuck, what makes you think I'm gonna do that to somebody else?" Martti professed.

"A'ight! Shit, my bad… you ain't had to get all technical and shit… I mean, I did say 'no offense' didn't I? Damn, lighten the fuck up." Galvester groaned. Martti rolled her eyes and sighed, "Fuck you. Look, I'm tired as hell and would really like to go to sleep…" Martti yawned. "A'ight then, broski. I'll hit'chu up later." "Yeah…" "Damn, you sound tired… A'ight then, be smooth, li'l cuz." "You too. Oh, and don't forget – I'm still beatin' yo' ass for grabbin' Ashley's ass." Martti joked as she could hear Galvester chuckling before hanging up.

Martti sighed, rolled over and threw her phone back on the nightstand. Which made a rather loud thud.

Martti quickly looked back to see that the noise caused Ashley to stir and wake, using her arms to slightly lift herself up. Although, it looked like she was still sleepy as her eyes were barely open.

 _"Wha… was th-that…?"_ the timid female murmured as her arms wobbled.

"It was nun', baby. You can go back to sleep." Martti assured. Ashley blanked stared at her lover before lying back down and drifted off back to sleep.

Martti tiredly as she lied down and drifted off to sleep herself.

Unknownst to her, her phone started ringing again.

A phone call that she's better off not answering…


	9. Aftermath – Part 2: Screw & Tell

With a quiet yawn, the light brown eyes of Ashley's had flutter open as she woke up from a peaceful nap.

She looked up, her lazy gaze finding itself fixated on Martti, who was still sleeping soundly with one arm wrapped loosely around Ashley's waist, while the other was underneath her head.

The shy female sat up to examine her crotch; catching the strong whiff of sexual juices in the air. She looked and saw Martti's dried seed stained on her right inner thigh from where it had leaked out of her. And seeing as how the stains of blood and cum hasn't disappeared from her bed sheets and her socks, was the final proof of the reality Ashley has desperately desired for.

She really did make love for the very first time.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Ashley looked to find her phone to see what time it was, but saw it nowhere. That was before she remembered she left it in her backpack… which was still in the living room. Sighing, she looked over at her nightstand and saw Martti's phone. She reached over and grabbed it, and turned it on. "6:27 PM", it read. They must've been sleep for quite a while, along with the short nap.

Ashley placed the phone back where it was, and looked at its owner.

Ashley smiled at how lucky she was. Happy, knowing Martti wasn't someone who'd skip out, now that she'd scored. Nor someone who'd brag to their friends about how she was in bed.

That's when a grin appeared on the shy girl's face.

Martti _wasn't_ the type of person to do that, but Ashley _could_ be.

With a huge smile filled with glee, Ashley hopped out of bed, ran out of her bedroom, down the hall, passing her parents' and her brothers' bedrooms; and finally, into the living room.

Ashley searched frantically for her backpack, looking on the couch, behind the couch, by her father's recliner, on the coffee table, near the 80 inch TV, around by the cabinets; but no luck. Ashley was just about to give up until she turned around towards the hallway, which lead to the dining room, and saw her backpack lying on the floor next to Martti's.

 _'How did I not see that sitting there the first time?'_ Ashley mentally groaned to herself, sauntering over and unzipped the bag, and pulled out her phone.

She turned her phone on to the lock screen. On it, was a photo of both her and Martti, at Martti's apartment, lying on her mattress with the both of them top-less. If it hadn't been for the notifications that were present, one would've been able to see both Ashley and Martti's breast. But still, seeing the picture caused Ashley's face to heat up, to the point that it had visibly turned red, as she smiled before unlocking her phone and going to her contacts.

Ashley smirked, _'Time to make some calls.'_

——

"Yeah, that's right! Ol' bitch-ass nigga! I told you, you couldn't fuck wit' me in this Fortnite shit!" exclaimed Sergio, who'd just secured a hard-fought victory in a round of "Fortnite".

"Whatever, dude; it ain't like I was really trying or anything!" his opponent yelled back. Sergio just laughed while taking his headphones off. He got out of his gaming chair and headed towards the door to grab a quick snack. But before he could, his phone started ringing.

"Who the hell…?" Sergio wondered out loud, walking over to his bed where his phone lay, plugged up to a charger. He looked and saw that he was getting a call from his best friend, Ashley. _'Hmm—wonder what she wants…'_ he thought to himself, picking the phone up, "Hello?"

 _" SERGIO! Sergio, guess what?!~"_ Ashley screamed over the phone with such glee, causing said boy to flinch.

"What?" Sergio stated, walking out of his room and descended down the stairs.

 _" I FINALLY HAD SEX~!! AND IT FELT SO GOOD!!~"_ Ashley excitedly exclaimed, causing Sergio to flinch again, and took him by surprise. He never would've expected a girl to tell him something like that. Especially if that girl is Ashley.

"Th-that's… great…?" Sergio stuttered, "Why… did'chu tell me that…?" _" Because I wanted to tell everyone that I finally got fucked~! And who better to start with than my bestest friend in the entire world?~"_ Ashley gleefully answered, giggling.

"'Everyone'?" Sergio questioned, walking into the kitchen.

"Well, not everyone… just the people that I actually talk to," the timid female explained, "Speaking of which, I have more people to call; _I'll talk to you later, bye!~_ " Ashley quickly stated before hanging up.

"Well… that just happened." Sergio muttered, opening the refrigerator and taking out a sandwich.

——

Cynthia was outside in her garden, watering some roses, which she and her mother have been growing for the past few days now.

Just as she was about to move on to the tulips, her began to ring inside her pocket.

"Oh, I wonder who could be calling me." she wondered out loud as she reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone to see that it was Ashley who was calling. A small smile spread across her face as she answered, "Hola?"

 _" CYNTHIA! CYNTHIA! CYNTHIA! You'll never believe what happened!! I just fucked the love of my life~!! Can you believe it~?! I finally had sex~! And, oh, my God, it was the **MOST** pleasurable thing I've felt in my **ENTIRE** life!!~"_ Ashley screamed in complete euphoria, causing Cynthia to flinch.

 _"O-oh… th-that's nice to h-hear, Ashley…"_ Cynthia whimpered.

 _" Cynthia, it isn't too late to tell Jack how you feel! And when you do, I want a cute lit'le Mexican niece with curly hair and blue eyes~! Of course, not now, but whenever~"_ Ashley cheered. Cynthia's face was nearly as hot as the Sun after hearing that. _"U-uh…?"_ Cynthia sputtered.

And right before she could get another word out, Ashley had already hung up, leaving Cynthia to be lost in a forest of confusion as she tried to process exactly what had happened.

——

"Fo' real: do we _really_ have to be here?" Derek groaned, plopping down onto the bed of his and Erica's hotel room.

It was a large and beautiful room: huge bed, nice bathroom, a little welcome basket – all the fine fixings. Of course, what else would you expect from a five-star hotel?

"Yes, we do," Erica answered, admiring the room, "Well, technically, you have to be here. I just came to support you. _Like any loving wife would~_ " Erica stated, lying down on the bed next to her husband and planting a soft kiss on his cheek.

Derek smiled, "I know. And thank you. But still… you know how much I hate goin' to these things." he mumbled, reaching his hand to caress his wife's big, soft, round butt.

 _"Come one, luv. It won't be that bad. Once everything's all said and done, we get to stay here for an extra day. Plus, we managed snag a room with a nice lit'le hot-tub, just for the two of us. And I'm sure you wouldn't mind if we… fool around in it a lit'le~"_ Erica stated, nuzzling up to Derek and running her hand along his crotch.

"Yeah, I guess that'd be a'ight," Derek smirked, pulling up the long, black skirt of Erica's dress, exposing her black lacey panties, _"And poundin' yo' fat, soft round ass in a jacuzzi~? That right there don't sound too bad~"_ Derek purred, using his index finger to move Erica's panties to the side, before joining his middle finger with his index as they crept towards her moist opening.

The feeling caused the woman to let out a pleasured-giggle, _"Ohh, someone's getting a lit'le naughty, aren't they?~"_ Erica moaned, giving her husband a peck on the cheek as she fiddled around with the buckle that was on his black leather belt and unhooked it; unbuttoned and unzipped his pants before stopping.

"Damn, why'd you stop?" Derek groaned, a little disappointed, beginning to slowly pump his fingers in and out of his wife's soaking flower.

 _"Well, I thought if we're really going to do this now, then why not start with a lit'le foreplay?~"_ Erica explained, placing a soft kiss on Derek's lips. The man smirked, _"I got no problem wit' that~"_ he answered, returning the favor with giving a kiss to his wife on cheek.

But right before things could get any more interesting, Erica's phone went off as Monica's "So Gone" blasted through the hotel room.

Derek looked down at his wife with a smirk on his face, "Hmm. I guess things is gon' have to wait." he chuckled, taking his fingers out of Erica's panties. Erica looked up at her husband and groaned before reaching over and grabbing her phone, which was sitting on top of the nightstand next to the bed.

"'Ello—?" _" MUM~!!!"_ screamed the voice of her daughter, Ashley, causing Erica to flinch a little. "Ow! Jesus, Pumpkin. Warn me next time you're going to scream like that, yeah?" _" I'm sorry, Mum, but it's just I have something I really want to tell you!~"_ Ashley exclaimed in elation. This took Erica by surprise, "Well, what is it, Pumpkin?"

 _" I FINALLY DID IT~! I FINALLY GOT OVER MY NERVES, AND MARTTI AND I HAD SEX~!!! CAN'T YOU BELIEVE IT: I HAD SEX!!!~"_ Ashley loudly proclaimed in complete euphoria.

Erica did not know how to respond. Sure, she may have talked to Ashley about having this morning, but she'd never expected her to go off and _actually_ do it.

And what makes things worse, is that _Derek_ heard it. And it was nothing he wanted to hear.

"O-oh, really…?" Erica hesitated. _" OH, GOD, YES~!!! AND IT FELT SO **FUCKING** GOOD~!!! NOW, I KNOW HOW YOU FELT WHEN YOU AND FATHER FIRST HAD SEX!!!~"_ Ashley cheered happily.

"You did what, now?" Derek inquired, looking at his wife in shock and confusion. Erica glanced back at her husband, holding a face that said "I'll tell you later,".

"First: language! And second: that's nice to hear that you've finally got over your fears. But!—this doesn't mean I want to hear you and Martti, got it?" Erica stated.

" **Well, about you and Dad? We have to listen to the two of you, whenever the two of you are fucking…** " Ashley deadpanned over the phone. Both Erica and Derek's faces heated up immensely after hearing their daughter say that.

 _" **A-Ashley!!** "_ Erica exclaimed.

" **What? It's true! All we can hear is _you_ moaning!**" Ashley exclaimed back.

Erica was just about to say something, but stopped. She begun thinking about what Ashley said. _'A-am I really that loud…?'_ she thought, _"I-I'm not that loud, am I?"_ Erica asked, either to both her daughter and her husband.

" **Yes. Yes, you _really_ are…**" Ashley deadpanned once more.

 _'Oh, dear God…'_ Erica thought, "Okay, okay! I get it! B-but still!"

" **Alright, alright. We won't be too loud…** " Ashley said, before hanging up.

Erica placed her phone back on the nightstand, "Well… that was certainly… _interesting_ …" she sighed.

"So…" Derek started, "You told Ashley 'bout the first we fucked…?" Derek questioned.

Erica sighed again, _' **Fuck…** '_


	10. Horrible Discoveries

The curly-afro haired female that was Martti had finally woken from her much-needed nap, rapidly blinking and rubbing the remaining sleep that was left in her system.

Sitting up, Martti took in her surroundings. At first, she had no idea where she was. The room couldn't have been hers because it was too neat and tidy. There were no clothes on the floor, everything was where it was supposed to be; majority of the things in the room wasn't even hers.

 _'Where the fuck am I?'_ Martti thought, looking around the room. Though, in the midst of doing so, she looked down and saw that she was completely naked, save for the black crew socks she was wearing. Confused, Martti's eyes lowered to her crotch, where she noticed dried semen stained to her member. Martti just stared at her penis while another thought came to her, _'Okay, what the fuck happened, and where the fuck am I?'_

Martti continued to look around the room, hoping to find at least one clue that could help her figure out where she was. Sliding off the foot of the bed, Martti's right foot landed on what felt like a pair of pants instead of the black carpet-floor. She looked down and saw a pair of black ripped skinny-jeans. But not just any black ripped skinny-jeans, _her black ripped skinny-jeans;_ along with her shirt, jacket and underwear. She also noticed another set of clothes scattered on the floor with hers: a pair of half black, half newspaper-print designed leggings, a white long-sleeve button-up and a beige bra with a matching pair of lace-panties. Martti recognized them as her girlfriend's clothes.

 _'Wait… those are Ashley's clothes…'_ Martti pondered, staring at the clothes with deep intent, _'Wait a minute…'_ Martti took a quick glance across the room, noticing things that looked like Ashley would be interested in. The two biggest would be that of a "I Love England" poster hanging up on the wall, and a white teddy-bear sitting on top of a dresser that almost resembled the one she won for Ashley on their first date. Actually, it was the _exact_ _same_ teddy-bear, as Martti saw the patch of missing fur in the shape of a heart. And that's when Martti realized, "Oh, shit, it's Ashley's room. Should'a been knew that..."

After her realization, Martti slid back into bed, lying down and staring up at the ceiling. Although, she felt as if… something was missing. Like, something she needed. And that's when it hit her…

Ashley was gone!

Martti was about to break-out into "full panic" mode, that is, until she heard the thick English accent of her lover cheering gleefully from what sounded like the living room.

"Wonder what she's doin' in there?" Martti muttered to herself before lying back down and staring up at the ceiling.

As she stared up at the white ceiling above, Martti began to think. Thinking about everything that's happened in her life up to this point. She thought back to the good old days when she was just a little girl; learning how to walk, talk – saying her first word. _"Them was the good ol' days,"_ she'd tell herself. Then, she thought back to her going to school; kindergarten, first-grade, second-grade and so-on and so-forth. But with pleasant memories, thus, came the bad ones. Memories of her mother and her abusive nature, memories of all the abusive relationships her mother forced her into.

Memories of… _him_ …

A single tear rolled gently down Martti's cheek as she shuddered at the memories of her and _him_. Sure, things in the beginning between them was perfect; they understood each other, cared for each other… _loved_ each other. But of course, all good things must come to an end; and in the worst way, that relationship did. Now, all Martti can do is hate _him_ , all the love she's once had for _him_ – gone! How could she still ever love _him_ , after what _he_ did to _her_?

And unfortunately for Martti, _that day_ played in her head – _November 13, 2017_ – one year ago. The day that _he_ — _Marcus Johnson_ —had raped her. More tears were now slowly leaving Martti's eyes, as they gently rolled down her face and onto the pillow and her hair. Over and over, in vivid detail, that day replayed in her head; _her soft pleas_ , begging for Marcus to stop; Marcus' harsh yelling, barking at Martti – _"Shut the fuck up and be still, mutherfucka!"_ – as he struck and beat her, whether it was slapping her in the face, or punching her in the stomach. Martti remembered the look in Marcus' eyes: nothing but lust, anger and greed filled his dark-brown eyes that day, and the days _leading up_ to that day.

Martti bolted up, the memory dissipating. Tears were still running down her face, her breathing erratic and shallow, before beginning to even out. Martti wiped the tears off her face as she took a minute to fully regain herself. And by doing so, she thought of Ashley; how she found the timid girl adorable and silly. The memory of Ashley pouting and fussing at her for eating her brownie played in the tomboyish girl's head, which brought a smile to her face. When what happened between the two not too long played, Martti's face grew hot. But despite that, her smile stayed – _grew even bigger, as a matter-of-fact_. She closed her eyes and lied back down, letting the memory play in her head over and over again. But even with the fond memory playing, the thought of her past still lingered in the back of her mind.

She just hopes that her past doesn't come back to haunt her anymore than it already has…

As the memory died down, Martti opened her eyes, finding herself staring up at the ceiling once more. _'Wonder what Ashley's doin'…?'_ she thought, turning over on her side and looked at the nightstand in front of her. Precisely, at her phone. Martti reached out and picked it up. Turning it on, she saw that she had twelve missed calls—two from her mother, four from Galvester and six from an unsaved number—five unread messages and three voicemails, all from the same unsaved number.

"Who the fuck…?" Martti questioned, cutting her eyes at the screen of her phone. She went to her messages and read the ones from the mysterious number.

 _ **(231) 657-7788 ~ ayy, pick yo phone up**_

 _ **(231) 657-7788 ~ pick yo phone up man**_

 _ **(231) 657-7788 ~ yo pick up yo fuckin phone bro**_

 _ **(231) 657-7788 ~ martti I stg if u dont pick up this muhfukkin phone**_

 _ **(231) 657-7788 ~ BITCH ANSWER YO FUCKIN PHONE!!!!!!**_

Martti stared at the messages, shock, confusion and a hint of fear written all over her face. "Who the fuck is this…?" Martti muttered to herself.

She then went to her voice mails and immediately tapped on the first sent by the unsaved number. And what she heard… _made her fear for life…_

"Ayy. I know you ain't forgot about me, bruh. I jus' wanna know why you ain't pickin' up this phone, or been callin' me."

Martti knew exactly whose voice that was. A voice she'd never thought, _and hoped_ she'd never hear again.

 _Marcus Johnson…_

Now, with a shaky hand, Martti tapped on the second voicemail.

"Ayy, man – Martti, I'm gettin' real tired of the _bullshit_ , bitch! Pick up this muh'fuckin' phone, _NOW_ , bruh!"

Martti felt tears beginning to well up in her eyes, _'H-how did he get my n-number…?'_ she thought, her entire body starting to shake. She stared at the last voicemail, hesitant to open it.

"Know what? Fuck it. I don't need'chu to pick up the phone. I jus' found out where you stay, _AND_ I found out that you out here, cheatin' on me and fuckin' a bitch name Ashley. Haha…!— _BITCH_ , we ain't never break up!! But'chu know what? It's all cool, though. 'Cause since I know where you live, guess what? I'm 'bout to make a _whole muh'fuckin'_ house-visit. And when I get there, I'm beatin' the fuck outta _YOU_ and _THAT BITCH_!"

Martti just stared at phone after hearing that. Her body was shaking beyond belief, tears were leaving her eyes and her breathing was starting to become erratic and shallow.

 _'N-no… no, no, no, no! He doesn't know where I live,'_ Martti attempted to mentally assure herself, _'Y-yeah…! Yeah, he can't know where I live. Nobody he knows, know where I live. So—'_ she told herself before she had a realization, _'…m-mom… h-he… h-he k-knows my mom…'_ Martti concluded. That was Martti's one and only solution to all of this. _That had to be the only solution to all of this._

 _"Martti!~"_ she heard the voice of her lover ring angelically from the halls, along with the soft thumping of her feet hitting the carpet-floor with each step she took.

 _'Shit!'_ Martti panicked, immediately wiping the tears from her eyes.

And right after she did—as if on cue—Ashley skipped merrily into the room, greeting Martti with a huge smile, _"Hey, love!~"_ she cooed, jumping into her bed and cuddled up to Martti and nuzzling her cheek against Martti's. A small smile sprawled across her face as she nuzzled Ashley's cheek in return. Her girlfriend's adorable, bubbly personality was enough to take her mind off of her ex's threats. Though, it still lingered in the back of her head. She knew as well that she couldn't tell Ashley, as much as she hates to keep things from her.

 _"Hey, baby."_ Martti greeted back, kissing Ashley's lips. The shy female's smile grew bigger as she giggled, straddling herself directly on top of Martti and nuzzled into her even more. And due to the position that they were in, the timid girl's flower was pressed tightly against Martti's member. The warm, wet feeling was causing Martti to stand at attention.

 _"Ooh!~"_ Ashley squeaked, _"Seems like somebody's a lit'le happy to see me~"_ she purred, feeling Martti's hard-on poking her stomach. _"Yeah~? Well, maybe I am~"_ Martti flirted, softly gliding her hands along Ashley's butt, "But… I'm jus' not really feelin' it right now."

Ashley looked at her girlfriend in bemusement, "Oh? What do you mean?" she asked.

Martti's other hand went up so she can scratch behind her head, "I mean, it's like, my body's tired… Y'know what I mean?" she explained as Ashley nodded. "Yeah, I know. _Plus, I just want to snuggle you~_ " Ashley cooed, nuzzling her body deeper into Martti's. Once she was comfortable enough, she closed her eyes and let out a blissful sigh.

Martti stared affectionately and pensively at Ashley. Although she was sure she'd made up her mind, Martti was still debating on whether she should tell her about what she heard over the phone, or not. And right now, the part that was telling her "don't tell" was winning. She knew Ashley wasn't the best in these situations. If she told her, Ashley would most likely become overly-hysterical, and would start thinking irrationally. As much as it pained her to keep things from her girlfriend, Martti knew it would be for the best.

 _'I'm not gonna tell her. Don't wanna stress her or anything. Jus' gonna have to tell Dad I guess…'_ Martti thought, coming to a decision while she caressed Ashley's head, running her hand through and along the girl's hair. _"Mmm, that feels really good~"_ Ashley cooed, her voice slightly muffled by Martti's chest. Hearing Ashley speak caused Martti to jump, "Holy shit! Goddammit, baby, I swear to God, I thought'chu was sleep." Martti sighed. _"Nope. Just lying on top of you and stealing your warmth~"_ Ashley purred, leaning up to capture Martti's lips in a soft kiss. And though it was faint, Martti can still taste the residue of her own cum on Ashley's lips.

 _"Your mouth tastes like my nut."_ Martti stated, voicing her thought after the two pulled away from each other.

Ashley gave Martti an un-amused look, " **Well, I did suck you cock earlier. Not to mention, you cummed in my mouth.** " she retorted.

"Whatever you say." Martti snickered. Ashley groaned as she lied her head back down onto Martti's chest, who chuckled, knowing she won their playful mini-argument.

Looking down, Martti eyed Ashley up and down, taking in the shy girl's beauty. All from her long, flowing black hair—now, a little frizzled and messy from their recent activities—to the freckles that was scattered along throughout her entire body, finding the ones on her butt incredibly adorable; to her _thicc, curvaceous_ body; and finally, to her quirky personality. There was a lot things that Martti loved Ashley for, but her personality was the biggest one.

And though, she won't openly admit it, at least, not now anyway; _she'd marry Ashley in a heartbeat._

She ran her hands along the shy girl's back and down to her big, soft, luscious derrière and gave it a soft, loving squeeze. It caused Ashley to giggle and shake her butt a little, wanting Martti to squeeze it again. And so, Martti did, giving the shy girl's cakes another loving squeeze; which again, elicited Ashley to let out a another soft giggle.

Martti's hands then lowered some more, down to Ashley's thighs, which, due to their thickness, accented her thicc posterior. She gently ran her hands up and down the girl's thighs, all while Ashley was letting out little gasps and coos, acknowledging her touch. Martti stared down at the thigh-high socks her girlfriend was wearing. During the two weeks they've been together, she always wondered why Ashley always wore them. Though, she never asked.

"Hey, baby?" Martti began, earning a hum from Ashley, "Why do you always wear these extra long-ass socks?" she asked. Although, her question caused Ashley's breath hitch, " _U-uhh…"_

Instantly, Martti knew there was something wrong.

 _"Baby…"_ Martti cooed, sitting up, bringing Ashley up with her. Ashley looked up at Martti with tears in her eyes. Martti gasped, _"B-Baby, what's wrong?"_

Ashley didn't answer, but instead, looked down.

 _"Ashley,"_ Martti spoke, still receiving no response, _"Ashley. What's wrong?"_

This time, Ashley answered, _"… Pl-please don't be mad at me…"_ she hesitantly requested, taking a soft, shaky hold of her right sock and began to pull it down. Martti was unsure why Ashley said that, or why she was pulling her sock down. At least, until the shy girl uncovered her entire thigh—pulling the sock down to her knee. And what she saw caused her to gasp.

There, _all over_ Ashley's thigh, was what looked like a million cuts. Some were in lines, going either horizontal, vertical or diagonal; and the other majority were just single cuts placed either here or there – some long, some short.

Martti couldn't form a sentence, _let alone_ , a word. She couldn't even bring herself to do anything. All she could do was sit and stare at the girl's leg in shock, confusion, worry, and for some reason, anger. Judging by the looks of them, some of the cuts look like they were made only a little over a week ago, while others looked older.

 _"… Did'chu… do th-this to your other leg…?"_ Martti whimpered, tears threatening to leave her eyes. With tears already running down her face, Ashley gave a slight nod.

The tears that were once trapped had now began to slide down Martti's face from Ashley's answer. The more she stared at the cuts, the more tears fell.

 _"… H-how—"_ Martti choked, fumbling for words, _"H-how… l-long… how long h-have you b-been doing th-this…?"_ she managed to say through choked sobs.

Ashley neither said or did anything. She only continued to look down at her leg, leering at the cuts she created.

 _"Ashley, pl-please tell me…"_ Martti begged, her voice becoming hoarse.

Ashley's quivering lips slightly parted, _"… t-two…"_ was all the timid female was able to say. _"T-two what, Ashley?"_ Martti asked.

 _"… t-two… t-two years…"_

Martti's breath hitched, a lump caught in her throat. Swallowing said lump, the tomboyish female released a shaky breath. She couldn't believe it: the girl she loves… has been hurting herself for _two years_. Martti would ask herself _why; why would Ashley do something like this_? Martti looked at her lover, looking to see that her body was violently shaking. A light gasp passed through her lips as she immediately wrapped her arms around the Ashley's waist.

 _"I'm s-sorry… I'm sorry… I'm sorry… I'm sorry…"_ Ashley sobbed repeatedly, returning Martti's embrace as she took a light, yet firm grip on her arms, _"… I'm sorry… I'm sorry… pl-please d-don't hate m-me…"_

 _"Shh, I-it's okay,"_ Martti cooed, petting her broken lover, gently running her hand through the girl's hair, _"I-it's okay, baby…"_

However, Ashley kept crying. Still uttering "I'm sorry," in between her wails.

Martti was doing everything she could to get the girl to calm down. It was working, not all that effectively as she had hoped, but it was working, nonetheless.

But for Martti, she was slowly on her way to having _her own_ mental breakdown. Ashley's confession of self-harming was still lingering in her mind. Despite her lover's pleas and wails, Martti _couldn't help_ but be angry with Ashley for doing this to herself. But Martti won't voice her anger; she wouldn't have been able to if she tried.

 _"Why—"_ Martti was going to ask, but cut herself off. To her, asking someone why they self-harm was stupid. "Obviously, something's hurtin' them," she'd say. But then again, asking why would also be helpful, and that's something she took into consideration.

 _"Wh-why are you doing this?"_

As those five words left her lover's mouth, Ashley's body stiffened, the soft sobs that were leaving her mouth ceased. _"… B-because…… because I h-hate myself…"_ she managed, _"… I h-hate my life… I hate b-being schizophrenic…"_ Ashley sobbed, her body starting to shake again, _"B-before you came… nobody w-would comfort me… n-nobody would help me… Sure, I have my mother, my brothers and S-Sergio, but… what good is th-that… wh-when everyone else hates you…? Wh-when your own f-father hates you…? It hurts… it hurts so much… **it hurts so fucking much** … so much… **th-that I just want to e-end it all, and k-kill myself…** "_ Ashley cried, her body shaking more violently than ever, with her grip on Martti's arms tightening, _"But wh-whenever I do, I always th-think of you, m-my family and Sergio, and not being able… t-to see you again… S-so that's why… I do this to myself…"_ Ashley wailed, burying her face into Martti's shoulder.

Martti stared off at the wall. _That's all she could do_. For the time being, Martti couldn't express any sentence. All she could do was just simply stare at the wall while her lover cried in her shoulder.

 _'Why…? Why would you do this…?'_ Martti mentally asked herself before taking her eyes off of the wall and guiding them to look at Ashley, who was still sobbing heavily into her shoulder, _"A-Ashley…?"_

Ashley slowly lifted her head off Martti's shoulder, her hair covering one of her eyes. Tears were still running down her face as she sniffled, trying her hardest to stop crying, which was somewhat working, as she sniffed and blubbered incoherently.

With tears brimmed at the edge of her eyes, Martti gazed deeply into her lover's. In them, she saw pain, sorrow, anger and regret. She didn't like it— _she hated it_. She's used to seeing Ashley's eyes filled with love, care and affection.

But seeing the sadness fogging her lover's eyes, it was almost too much for Martti to bear.

So, the tomboyish girl pulled away from her timid lover, causing said girl to look at her; her slightly frizzled hair covering half of her face with tears streaming endlessly down from her eyes as her lips quivered, short sobs escaping them every now and then.

 _"A-Ashley,"_ Martti spoke, _"I… I'm… I'm sorry. I…"_ Martti attempted before sighing in frustration, _"Ashley… I know I'm not good w-with this kinda st-stuff, and I probably n-never will be. But pl-please, stop doin' this. I don't want'chu d-doin' this. I know it h-hurts, I know you hate b-bein' the one everybody t-talks and jokes about, I know you hate h-havin' almost nobody th-there to comfort you. But'chu don't have to worry 'bout th-that anymore – you d-don't have to k-keep doin'… this… B-because you have me now. I'll be there for y-you, when you n-need someone to lean on. W-when you need somebody to talk to, I'll be th-there. I'll try my hardest to k-keep you happy. Because I love you."_ Martti promised before pulling Ashley into probably the most _sweetest_ , most _affectionate_ and most _loving_ kiss they've had.

Her breath hitching, a small squeak left Ashley's mouth. The timid girl was caught off guard by the sudden gesture. It took her a while, but she regained herself and feebly returned the kiss, mustering all the love and affection she could to add to their passionate lip-lock. The love that the two have built together in the two weeks they've been together, felt almost like they've been together for years.

For what felt like hours, but was only eight or so minutes, the couple pulled away from their kiss and stared lovingly at one another; their eyes laced with their undying love for each other, and small smiles spreading across their faces.

 _"I love you."_ Ashley softly professed whilst having her burning face buried in Martti's chest as her body softly shook.

Martti looked down at her adorably flustered girlfriend and let out a soft chuckle, _"I love you, too, baby,"_ she professed in return, planting a soft kiss on Ashley's forehead, which elicited a soft whimper from the soft-spoken girl, thus, causing Martti to chuckle some more, _"Wanna try and snuggle some more?"_

Still having her face buried in Martti's chest, Ashley gave a slight nod of her head.

Chucking some more, Martti shifted and adjusted her body until she was lying down, bringing Ashley with her, who was straddling her; her head resting on Martti's chest, the steady beats of her heart calming her as a content sigh slipped through her lips.

So, the young couple lied there, cuddling one another. Something that was much needed after their whole ordeal mere moments ago.

 _"Hey, baby?"_ Martti spoke softly, catching her lover's attention as she hummed in response, _"U-uh… umm… n-nevermind. It's nothing."_ Martti dismissed dejectedly. Ashley leaned up, using her elbows to hold herself up and gave her girlfriend a soft, "No, what it is? I want to know." she assured. A sigh escaped Martti's lips, _"W-well, I jus' wanted to know… if there was any other reason besides… that… why you wear long socks…?"_ she fretfully asked. _"O-oh…"_ Ashley gasped, lying back down on Martti's chest, _"Well, yeah, th-there is, actually. I r-really like thigh-high socks. I-in fact, all I have are thigh-high socks."_ Ashley answered, getting up and somewhat speed-walking over to her dresser—a slight sway of her hips—and opened one of the drawers. Ashley then beckoned Martti over with a wave of her hand. She sighed, lazily getting up from the queen-sized bed and sauntered over to the dresser and looked into the drawer that Ashley was holding open to see, _of course_ , nothing but pairs of thigh-high socks. Some were in patterns, some were in designs, while others were just a solid color; majority of them were either a solid black or white made out of different fabrics.

And despite them being just socks, Martti couldn't help but be amazed, "Dang…"

Ashley giggled, _"Y-yep. The first time I w-wore a pair of them was when I ten. M-Mum got them for me as a birthday gift. At first, I didn't really like them; I thought they were weird. So, for whatever reason, I waited t-two weeks before wearing them. And wh-when I did and looked in the mirror, I actually liked the way they looked on me. And, despite me being ten at the time, I thought I looked… sexy in them. So, I asked Mum could she by me two more pairs. Then another two. Then three… then f-four, then six, then t-ten; then it got to point that I would only wear thigh-high s-socks."_ Ashley professed, her face a little warm from embarrassment.

"Hmm. I guess that answers that question. Plus," Martti stated before walking up to Ashley and wrapping her in a hug, _"You do be lookin' sexy as fuck in 'em~"_ she flirted, reaching her right hand down to cup Ashley's butt. The soft-spoken girl's cheeks grew warmer by Martti's comment, _"Real—r-really…?"_ she asked, flustered. Martti chuckled, "Yeah, really. 'Member the day we got together? You was wearin' a white tank top, some black panties and a pair of d'em socks – they was black. _You looked really cute in that._ " Martti stated softly, pecking Ashley on the lips. A small giggle left Ashley's lips, _"Th-thank you, love~"_ she said, giving Martti a peck of her own, _"D-do you want to try a p-pair on?"_

"H-huh?" Martti gasped. _"Y-yeah! I think you'd look really c-cute in them!~"_ Ashley cheered, jumping up and down a little.

"Uhm… alright, if you think so…" Ashley squealed in excitement as she dug around in her socks drawer; managing not to actually mix the socks up. It didn't take too long before Ashley yelled, _"Found them!~"_ as she pulled up a pair of camo thigh-high socks. They consisted of the colors dark green, brown, light brown and black; while also having two black lines going horizontally across the top with the "PINK" logo inside the lines, written in white.

"Why'd they have to be camo?" Martti asked. The bright smile on Ashley's face dropped, _"O-oh. I-I'm sorry, I just th-thought—"_ "No, no – I'm not sayin' there's anything wrong with 'em. I was jus' curious." Martti assured. Ashley's face grew hot again, where it has become visibly red in embarrassment, _"W-well, I just th-thought that you would l-like the camo ones… that's all. I can get you a d-different pair if you w-want!"_ Ashley sheepishly answered, going to put socks back in the drawer in favor of another pair. "No, it's okay, baby. I'll take those. I kinda do like the way they look." Martti stated, taking the socks from Ashley and stared at them before sheepishly asking, _"Um, H-how do I put 'em on...?"_

The question elicited a giggle from Ashley, _"Y-you just put them on, l-like you would any other sock."_

Martti walked over and took seat on the side of Ashley's bed before taking off her black crew socks and picked up the camo thigh-high socks. She stared at them for a bit before taking one of the socks and began putting it on her left leg. Though, she only made it half-way up her shin before she started struggling.

 _"W-want some help?"_ Ashley offered. _"Yes, please…"_ Martti answered, sounding defeated.

Another giggle left through Ashley's lips as she took a seat next to Martti and reached down for the sock. Taking hold of it, she adjusted the sock a little before slowly— _and smoothly_ —pulling the sock up; stopping once the sock was covering half of her thigh. "Can you l-lift your leg up a l-lit'le please?" Ashley requested, to which Martti obliged. Ashley continued pulling up the sock before finally reaching the sock up until it was literally right underneath her butt-cheek, _"There. F-finished. Now, all you have l-left is one more."_ Ashley said.

Martti picked up the other sock and began putting it on. This time, copying what her girlfriend did: adjusting the sock a little before pulling it up. And, almost in an instant, the sock was on.

Casting a content sigh, Martti looked down at her legs. _'Mmm. Perfect fit. And they're soft, too.'_ she thought, admiring her thigh-high sock covered legs.

 _"Soo…?"_ Ashley spoke, gaining Martti's attention, _"H-how are they? Do you l-like them?"_

Martti took a glance at the socks before standing up and walking over to the mirror that was leaning against the wall. There, she looked at her reflection, admiring her naked body. "I think I'mma get me a pair of these. 'Cause not to toot my own horn or nun', _but I look sexy as fuck in these~_ " Martti purred, striking a pose, _"And my ass is lookin' pretty good in 'em, too~"_ she said, turning around to get a better look at her butt in the mirror.

 _"T-told you, you'd look c-cute in them!~"_ Ashley stated matter-of-factly as Martti sat back down next to her on the bed, then scooted closer so that their thighs were pressed against each other.

"Y'know something, baby?" Martti started, wrapping her arm around Ashley's waist while gazing at the shy girl's body, "This is my first time noticin' exactly how thicc you really are." she stated, reaching down and placing a soft grip on the girl's thigh. Ashley's face warmed little, _"O-oh, really? That's a tad hard to b-believe, since you're always g-grabbing and l-looking at my butt."_ Ashley stated, flustered. "Well, yeah. But, it's the first time I'm actually looking at your body fo' real; _you've got some cute li'l love-handles, and some nice lookin' back dimples._ " Martti flirted, reaching up and gripping the tiny bit of fat on Ashley's side. _"AAHH~! D-don't do th-that…!"_ Ashley squeaked, flinching a little. _"Aww, why?~"_ Martti asked, squeezing Ashley's love-handle again. Ashley flinched again, _"B-because… it's embarrassing…! I… I d-don't like having th-them…"_ Ashley stated dejectedly, _"A-and… it's m-more of a muffin-top than love-handles… Wh-which is why I h-hate them all the m-more…"_

Martti sighed, "Okay, one: you got love-handles. Two: you shouldn't be raggin' on yo'self like that. And three: there ain't nun' wrong wit' havin' love-handles, or a muffin-top. I mean, there's a whole bunch o' bitches out here that be showin' they stomach wit' no shame. And they be out here, lookin' like 'Who did it; what for? And shouldn't ever wanna do it again.' That's the type of confidence you should have, baby." _" **S-so… you're saying y-you want me to walk around the sch-school with my sh-shirt rolled up, and act like a ho…** "_ Ashley inquired, a bit of hurt and confusion evident in her voice. "Wh-what?—no! I mean, like, not show everybody yo' goodies, of course; only I get to see that. But, like, jus' be mo' confident in yo'self, baby, y'know?" Martti explained, giving her now flustered girlfriend a peck on the cheek while giving her love-handle a third squeeze, _"Plus, you look sexy wit' yo' love-handles~"_ Ashley's face grew a lot more warmer after hearing Martti's explanation, _"Y-you… y-you really think s-so?"_ she asked timidly. _"Sure do, baby~"_ Martti stated, reaching down and cupping hey shy girlfriend's butt.

Ashley's face was so hot, that it had _visibly_ turned red. She opened her mouth to say something, but all that came out were soft squeaks. Once again, Martti had stunned the girl. Not in a _bad way_ , but in a _good way_. She's managed to render her speechless, even if it was just a simple compliment.

Having no proper words to express her happiness, Ashley simply just wrapped her arms around her lover's neck and buried her face in the girl's neck, all while letting out soft, nearly inaudible squeaks.

Martti chuckled while wrapping her arm around Ashley's waist, _"Aww, is my sexy li'l mama embarrassed?~"_ she teased, earning her more soft, muffled squeaks from the shy girl, _"Jesus, baby, what am I finna do wit' you?" " **N-not embarrassing me w-would be a nice st-start…** "_ Ashley managed to say through her overwhelming embarrassment. _"Mmm—nah. I'mma keep doin' that~"_ Martti stated, kissing Ashley on the cheek. A soft groan was heard coming from the timid girl, " **Wh-why must you…?** " she asked. All Martti did was give a soft chuckle while tightening her grip around Ashley's waist just a little.

"I really like these socks," Martti spoke suddenly, looking down at the socks donning her legs, "Hey, has it occurred to you that we're still naked?"

Ashley lifted her head from out of Martt's neck and looked at their bodies. And sure enough, they were still, indeed, naked, _"O-oh… Yeah, w-we are."_ her eyes drifted off to her girlfriend's penis, which was in a flaccid state.

 _ **'Grab it…'**_ came a voice inside the timid female's head. This voice… it sounded… _familiar_.

 _ **'Go on, grab it. You know you want to.'**_ the voice came again, _**'And you know she wants that as well.'**_

Ashley, while trying to figure out where she heard the voice from, hadn't realized that her left hand had taken on a mind of its own and began slowly sneaking its way towards Martti's member.

 _'Who are you...?'_ Ashley asked mentally. _**'I am the voice you heard earlier today at school. Do you not remember?'**_ the voice responded, shocking the timid girl. _'Oh! It's you!'_ Ashley exclaimed internally, her left hand coming to a halt, _'Wait, if you're the voice I heard at school, then who was the voice that was yelling at me earlier when I woke up?'_ Ashley asked the voice. _**'I'm sorry, but I have no recollection of any other voice but me.'**_ Ashley was put down by the voice's answer, but she was happy to hear _this_ voice again. Hearing it's soothing, calm tone put Ashley's mind at ease.

Well… _more_ ease than it's already in.

 _ **'Now, enough of our chit-c**_ _ **hatting. Your girlfriend needs your, shall we say… 'attention?''**_ the voice commented teasingly.

Ashley's face heated up some more as she came back to reality. Glancing down, she saw that her left hand was lying gently on Martti's left inner-thigh, then shifted slightly over to her penis, which had stiffen a bit – half-flaccid.

For some reason now, she began to have a mental debate with herself in whether she should grab it or not, periodically reaching her hand out to grab it before pulling it back.

 _'Oh, God, sh-should I…?'_ she mentally inquired, _'Wh-what if it upsets h-her…?'_ she thought, her anxiety starting to pick up, as she continued to have her mental debate.

Meanwhile, Martti was just looking at her shy lover with a smirk on her face. She knew what Ashley was thinking about, and what she wanted to do. It was the reason why her dick had stiffen: she was thinking about Ashley jerking her off. In fact – she was still thinking about it, _'Jesus, Ashley…'_

"Ashley," Martti suddenly spoke, gaining said girl's attention as she instantly sat up, lifting her head up off Martti's shoulder, "Jus' grab it, baby." the tomboyish girl chuckled, lowering her hand from her shy girlfriend's waist to her soft butt and grabbed it, eliciting a soft moan form the soft-spoken girl. Slowly reaching out, Ashley softly gripped Martti's shaft, which elicited a soft groan from her.

 _"Jeez, now, was that so hard?"_ Martti asked teasingly. Ashley frowned, _" **Y-yes, it is. Wh-when you h-have anxiety…** " _she groaned, beginning to lightly stroke her girlfriend's dick.

 _"Mmm~"_ Martti moaned, starting to caress the shy girl's derrière, _"Ooh, baby, that feels good~"_

Ashley giggled, _"Th-that's what I was h-hoping for."_ she stated, stroking faster as she pecked Martti on cheek.

 _"H-hey, baby,"_ Martti spoke through soft moans, _"If y-you ain't ever been wit' a-anybody, h-how do you know how to d-do all th-this so good?~"_

Ashley's face heated even more at the question, _"I-if I tell you, y-you promise n-not to laugh?"_ she asked, getting a nod from her lover, _"P-porn…"_ Ashley answered as she began to stroke a bit slower, _"H-honestly, I never really pl-planned on learning how to d-do any of this st-stuff, since I'm n-not attracted to g-guys. B-but, after m-meeting you, us g-getting together; a-and finding out y-you have a c-cock, I, at first, only watched wh-what I guess you can say were 'how-to videos on pl-pleasuring you lover.' At f-first, I was't really w-watching them seriously until I got to one that s-said something…"_ she explained, her voice going quiet towards the end. _"Wh-what it say?~"_ Martti inquired. Ashley looked at her girlfriend, a bit unsure about telling her, _"I-it said, 'In some cases, if s-someone fails to satisfy th-their spouse, they may end up l-leaving them to find pleasure i-in another – which w-would result in… ch-cheating.' I… I-I… I d-didn't want y-you to get bored with m-me, so th-that's why I started paying m-more attention to the v-videos: s-so I'd know what to d-do, and h-how to pleasure y-you,"_ Ashley softly professed, beginning to stroke faster again, _"And now that I th-think about it, that wasn't p-porn. It w-was actually a b-bunch of videos on h-how to please the p-person your with…"_ Ashley stated in an embarrassed tone.

 _"S-so you weren't watchin' p-porn?~"_ Martti moaned.

Ashley softly shook her head, _"N-no. W-well, yes, I d-did. The 'how-to' v-videos wasn't porn, although, they did sh-show some rather explicit c-content. But I did watch a-actual porn. T-to try and g-get a different perspective. Wh-which I did…"_ Ashley softly spoke, her face becoming hot even more, to the point that her cheeks, _yet again_ , visibly turned red, as she continued jerking her lover's cock.

 _"O-oh~? And what was that?~"_ Martii asked.

Ashley let out a nervous laugh, _"W-well… Honestly, it w-wasn't anything I was l-looking for. At f-first, I watched videos on this one ,' I th-think it was called—and, as the n-name suggest, it w-was nothing b-but, w-well… big, black n-niggas… It w-was really weird; f-for me, at least. W-watching a bunch o-of black guys w-with big… c-cocks… having sex w-with girls who barely e-even stood at their chest. There w-was even a section with the guys h-having sex with each other. I d-didn't mind it, it's j-just… it was just weird… I guess it's b-because I'm not really m-much of fan of huge c-cocks…"_ Ashley answered, her entire face now red. _"Y'know some', baby – you're pro'lly the only girl I heard say that~" "S-say what? Th-that I don't like big cocks?"_ Ashley asked, getting a nod from Martti, _"Oh. W-well, it's true. I know girls nowadays w-wants a guy with a huge penis and all that g-good stuff, but not me. Reasons wh-why is because one: I'm n-not romantically or s-sexually attracted to guys, and two: if I were, I w-wouldn't r-really care all that m-much about the s-size his cock, I'd want him for him. K-kind of like h-how I want you for you. Pl-plus,"_ Ashley paused, looking down at her girlfriend's stiff member, _"I'm p-perfectly happy with the size of y-yours. N-not too big, not t-too lit'le, p-perfect amount of g-girth. It's j-just right for me~"_ she complimented, leaning down and placing a soft kiss on the head of Martti's cock, getting a little twitch from it as a response; which elicited a giggle from the soft-spoken girl. Leaning back up, Ashley looked over at Martti, only to find her lover staring at her with a mixture of happiness, love, appreciation and lust in her eyes. And just as she opened her mouth to say something, Martti tackled her onto the bed, causing a surprised squeak to leave the shy girl's mouth, putting them in the missionary position.

"M-Martti—?" Ashley shly spoke before being cut off by Martti, who hungrily pressed her lips against hers for a hungry kiss. The sudden action elicited another squeak from Ashley, but she soon—rather quickly—returned the kiss. It wasn't just filled with hunger, but more of love and lust. Martti slipped her tongue inside Ashley's mouth, exploring its claimed territory. A soft moan pushed its way up from the timid female's throat. While her tongue continued its work inside her timid girlfriend's mouth, Martti began grinding herself against Ashley, caressing said girl's wet flower with her hardened member, evoking moans from both girls; bringing her right hand up to give one of Ashley's breasts a firm squeeze, bringing forth even louder moans from Ashley.

Martti pulled away from the kiss with a string of saliva connecting their tongues, _"Baby, I wanna fuck you so badly right now~"_ she groaned lustfully, taking a firm hold of her cock and began running the head of it against Ashley's dripping flower.

 _"W-wait~"_ Ashley panted, _"Wh-where did this sudden b-burst of lust come fr-from…?~"_ she asked, her breathing now erratic. _"Shit, it's when you said you wanted me for me 'stead of my dick size. Hearin' you say that, it made me so happy, and it jus' somehow turned into lust. And now, I jus' wanna fuck the shit outta you, baby~"_ she moaned, lightly kissing Ashley along her neck, leaving love-bites in between kisses; while still caressing the girl's pussy with her dick. A soft moan left Ashley's mouth first before she answered, _"I-I'm really happy th-that I made you h-happy. A-and… I'm k-kind of am in th-the mood~"_ Ashley moaned, her voice growing softer and, somehow, more high-pitched; as she placed a soft, tender kiss on Martti's cheek. A smirk manifested onto Martti's face, _"Mmm—baby, I'm 'bout to fuck yo' li'l pussy up~"_ she purred— _almost_ —forcefully pushing her dick inside of Ashley's wet flower, causing her to drag out a rather loud moan.

 _"Mmm—I almost forgot how good yo' pussy felt~"_ Martti moaned as she grabbed onto Ashley's love-handles began giving slow thrusts.

 _"I—ohhn—c-could say the same~"_ Ashley moaned, small gasps leaving her throat afterwards.

Martti then began to pick up speed, bringing forth the satisfying sound of skin slapping skin.

 _"O-o-oohhn~! Ohh, G-God, yes, f-fuck me…!~"_ Ashley moaned, leaning up and quickly wrapping her arms around Martti's neck before lying back down, bringing Martti with her, who continued to thrust inside of her.

 _'F-fuck, her pussy feels so good~'_ Martti moaned mentally as she gazed down at the pleasured face of her girlfriend, _'Feels so good, kinda makin' me wanna say 'Fuck it,' and put a baby in her~'_ she thought, wrapping her arms around the soft-spoken girl's waist and increased her speed. Doing so evoked the clapping sound to become louder and faster, while also bringing out louder moans from Ashley, who now had her legs wrapped around Martti's waist.

 _"C-come on, M-Martti~! Harder!~"_ Ashley moaned, bucking her hips in an attempt to match the rhythm of her girlfriend's thrusts. _"You must'a missed Daddy's dick, huh?~"_ Martti teasingly chuckled, obliging to her lover's request, thrusting harder inside of her. The soft-spoken girl opened her mouth to answer, but all that came out was more moans, along with incomprehensible mumbling, _"I'll take that as a 'yes'~"_ Martti stated, moving her hands down lower so that she was tightly gripping Ashley's butt.

Ashley, on the other hand – just as Martti predicted – was in too much pleasure to even form a sentence. In fact, the pleasure that her girlfriend's cock was bringing her was so overwhelming, that she was struggling to even form a thought. Clouding most of her mind were the same lewd thoughts she had the day she and Martti dry-humped; the day they had gotten together.

Slowly, the soft-spoken girl's legs unhooked themselves from around Martti's waist and just hung in the air. _'Oh, God~!! Oh, God~!! Oh, God~!! Oh, God!!~'_ Ashley mentally moaned, _'O-oh, God~!! It's s-so deep~!! **I… I-I… c-can't—h-her dick… m-mind g-going… bl-blank…!~** '_

And just like that, Ashley's mind was officially broken, having been taken over with lust as she bucked her hips in perfect sync with Martti's thrusting, creating a beautiful symphony of clapping skin. Upon which, none of this went unnoticed by the tomboyish girl, _"D-damn, baby, you got a lot mo' friskier~"_ she commented, giving her now lust-fueled girlfriend's neck a hungry bite. This evoked Ashley to respond by licking her neck in return. _"Heh, you really must love my dick, huh, baby?~"_ Martti purred, looking down at her lust-driven lover. _" **Y-yes~! Yes, I l-love your fat cock, Daddy!!~** "_ Ashley screamed, taking a tight hold on the tomboyish female's butt with her right hand.

Martti chuckled devilishly, _"Ooh~! You really want Daddy's dick, don't'chu?~"_ she purred, licking Ashley's neck while thrusting harder and faster, causing the girl to let out a pleasured moan-like scream.

 _" **O-oh, God, yes~!! I w-want your cock, Daddy!~** "_ Ashley moaned, planting her feet firmly on the rocking and creaking bed.

 _"Aww, do you~? Do you, really?~"_ Martti teased, slowing down her thrusts, taking her hands off of Ashley's butt and planting them firmly on the bed.

Panic began to set into Ashley, _" **N-no~! Don't stop!~** "_ she exclaimed, wrapping both of her arms around Martti's neck.

 _"I won't… only if you tell me that you really do want my dick~"_ Martti stated, slowing down even more but keeping her thrusts hard.

Ashley's breathing was becoming erratic and shallow as her body began to shake, desperately wanting to be pleasured, _" **Oh, fuck~!! Yes~!!! I really want your cock!!~** "_ she screamed.

The smirk on Martti's face grew bigger, _"Mmm—that don't really sound like you want it, so…"_ Martti said as she ceased all movement. And doing so did not sit well at all with Ashley.

 _'N-no…'_ she thought, _'Why…? Wh-why'd she stop…? Sh-she… she knows… she knows I n-need her... and yet, **she** **FUCKING STOPS!! WHY!? WHY, GODDAMN YOU!?!?** '_ Ashley mentally – and angrily – inquired, _"Pl-please…"_ she softly spoke, catching Martti's attention.

 _"Please what, baby?~"_ Martti asked as she began to slowly take her member out of the now panicking girl's aching pussy.

 _"Pl-please…"_ Ashley hesitated, _"Pl-please, Martti… I want i-it…"_ she pouted a she began to pant. Martti leaned down, _"Want what, baby?~"_ she asked, half of her cock now only inside of the girl. Ashley's body shook even more, as well as her breathing becoming more erratic and shallow, _"Your… y-your… your c-cock…"_ she managed to say. _"How much do you want it?~"_ the tomboyish female asked, continuing to pull out. _"A… a l-lot…"_

 _"How much?~"_

 _"A l-lot…"_

 _"Come again?~"_

 _" **O-oh, God, a lot…** "_

 _"Hmm?~"_

By then, Ashley couldn't take it no more as she grabbed her lover's cock before exploding, _" **Oh, God-fucking-dammit—I WANT YOUR FAT FUCKING DICK MORE THAN ANYTHING~!!! I FUCKING NEED IT~!!! I WANT YOU TO FORCE YOUR FAT, DIRTY DICK UP INSIDE MY TIGHT, LIT'LE SLUTTY PUSSY~!!! OH, GOD, THEN I WANT YOU TO SHOVE IT DOWN MY LIT'LE THROAT AND FUCK IT~!!! FUCK MY THROAT UNTIL I CAN'T BREATHE; UNTIL I'M GASPING FOR AIR~!!! FUCK MY THROAT UNTIL YOUR DICK GETS STUCK IN MY ESOPHAGUS~!!! FUCK IT UNTIL MY STOMACH IS FILLED TO THE BRIM WITH EVERY LAST DROP OF YOUR CREAMY NUT~!!! Actually, you know what~? Fuck it – just fuck me~! FUCK ME UNTIL THERE ISN'T ANYTHING LEFT TO FUCK~!!! FUCK ME UNTIL ALL I THINK ABOUT IS YOU, AND YOUR FAT, DIRTY FUCKING DICK!!!~** "_ the shy girl lustfully demanded.

Who would've known that underneath all those layers of shyness, insecurities and what seemed like innocence, lived… _such a beast_? A beast who seems to have an insatiable appetite of lust and sexual desires?

The person Martti was staring down at, who was staring back up at her: eyes lidded, breath erratic and shallow, mouth ajar with her tongue slightly hanging out, still having a rather tight grasp on her member, was no longer Ashley. But… a _new_ Ashley. And in Martti's opinion – at this specific point in time, at least – a _better_ Ashley.

 _'Hmm. Didn't know she could get this riled up,'_ the tomboyish female thought, her smirk lessening, but growing more devilish, _'I kinda like it~'_ Martti licked her lips, _"I guess you really do want it~"_ she purred, leaning down to give her girlfriend a hungry kiss while pushing her dick back inside, much to Ashley's pleasure.

 _" **Oh, yes, push that fat dick inside of me~** "_ the girl moaned into the kiss, her body shaking in want and pleasure.

Once Martti's member was fully back inside of her, Ashley flipped the two of them over, so she was now on top. She looked down at her lover with a solemn, yet seductive gaze, _" **I'm on top~** "_ she began, her arms hanging nearly lifelessly by her sides, _" **And while I'm on top, I get to do whatever I please, and you have to do whatever I tell you, understood?~** "_ she informed, faintly grinding on her lover.

A small moan left Martti's lips as she gazed up at her now seemingly dominant girlfriend, her smirk never leaving, _"That's absolutely fine by me, baby. But, what if you're no longer on top, or I end up gettin' on top, or behind you?~"_ Martti spoke seductively, running her right hand along her girlfriend's curves; up her sides and down to her derrière. _" **Well, first off: I didn't grant you permission to touch me, but I'll allow it this one time since I love you so fucking much~** "_ Ashley started, _" **And second: if that does happen, which it will, then you can do whatever you want to me, and I'll do any and everything you request of me~** "_ she answered, placing her left hand down on Martti's chest while reaching her right hand up to grope her own breast.

 _"Hmm, that sounds fair to me~"_ Martti purred.

 _" **Good~** "_ Ashley lustfully slurred as stopped groping herself and began to slowly bounce, evoking moans from both girls.

 _"Oohhn, shit~"_ Martti moaned, closing her eyes and resting her hands on either side of her head, letting her shy girlfriend take over, who started to bounce even faster.

 _" **Ooh—Martti?~** "_ the shy girl cooed, gaining the girl's attention, _" **How does my pussy feel, huh~? Doesn't it feel good on your dick?~** "_ she inquired, looking down at Martti with a pleased smile on her face, her mouth ajar with her tongue sticking out.

At first, it only seemed as if Martti could only moan, _"Ooohhn—fuck. Y-yeah, I love the way you—aahhn—bounce that fat, jiggly ass up and down my dick, baby~"_ she answered. A lustful smile took a spot on Ashley's face, _" **Yeah~? Well, how about you grab my big, fat, jiggly, slutty ass then?~** "_ she commanded, saliva dripping off of her tongue and onto Martti's chest as she bounced even faster, _" **And make sure you really squeeze it~** "_ With a lustful smirk, Martti did as her girlfriend demanded and grabbed her jiggling ass, making sure to give it a extra firm squeeze, just as requested.

 _" **Aahhhnn—oh, yeah, that's it~!** "_ Ashley exclaimed, tilting her head back just a little, _" **Now, start thrusting that thick, juicy dick inside of me!~** "_ she moaned. Martti's smirk grew as she did as she was told, as she began thrusting, matching the speed and rhythm of Ashley's bouncing. _" **Ooh—yeah, that's it, thrust that fat dick up my pussy, you nasty fuck!~** "_ Ashley moaned, riding her girlfriend more faster, and more aggressively.

Martti was left in amazement. She knew Ashley had a secret kinky side to her, but she didn't know she would get like _this_. Not only has her personality seemed to have change, but her _vocabulary_ as well. Never has Martti ever thought that her girlfriend would ever call her a… _"nasty fuck."_ She can see if it was someone Ashley hated, but _her_? It was almost hard to believe.

 _" **O-ohh, God~! Your dick feels so mutherfucking—ahhhnn—good~! Ooh—yeah~! Sit up!~** "_ Ashley demanded, somehow, someway, managing to ride her girlfriend's length even faster. Doing as requested, Martti sat up, still thrusting upward into her lust-driven lover, while keeping a tight grip on the girl's butt. _"_ _Mmm~! Your dick is fucking good, y'know that, right~?" Ashley cooed into Martti's ear, "Ohh—fuck, I know for sure I'm addicted—nng—to this fat dick you got~! Ohh, G-God~! I love you so fucking much, Martti!!~" she moaned, trapping her tomboyish girlfriend in a rather hungry kiss. Breaking away from the kiss for a brief moment, Ashley looked into her lover's eyes, " **Ahhn—yeah, finger my ass…!~** " she growled before resuming the kiss, giving Martti no time to vocally respond to her girlfriend's request. Deciding not to question it, Martti did as she was told and stuck two of her digits on her right hand up Ashley's bum-hole. Doing that caused the lust-driven girl to pull away from the kiss – a string of saliva connected by their tongues – and let out a loud squeal. " **Ohhn~! Ahhn—fuck, yeah~! Finger this fat ass, baby~! Ooh—yeah, finger my ass, while I keep riding your fat, juicy dick!~** " Ashley moaned._

Continuing to finger Ashley's backdoor and thrusting her member inside of said girl's flower, Martti felt as if something was… _beginning to snap_ within herself. All of Ashley's lustful demands, slutty-esk moans and oddly alluring dominance was getting Martti all riled up in the inside.

 _" **Aahhhn—ohh, my f-fucking God~! I love your fucking dick!~** "_ Ashley moaned, clawing Martti's back out of ecstasy. A low growl left Martti's mouth, _"Ooh—fuck~! You gettin' a li'l rough there, baby~"_ Martti groaned, a smirk on face. Ashley looked her in her eyes and responded, _" **Nng—I can't fucking—ohhn—help it~! Your dick is so good~! Ohhhn—I'm getting your dick all cummy!~** "_ she cooed, still bouncing on Martti's length. _"Mmm—fuck; what'chu mean by that?~"_ the tomboyish girl asked. More moans left Ashley's mouth before she could respond, _" **Well—oohhhn—in case you haven't noticed, I already came. B-but… my body—myself, my pussy—is addicted to your dick~! So much that my hips, they can't stop moving~! My body's moving on its own~!** "_ Ashley answered, pushing Martti back down onto the bed, still managing to ride, whilst her climax continued, drenching her lover's cock in her juices.

Martti took her fingers out of Ashley's ass and joined her other hand in gripping her ass. She noticed that Ashley's bouncing had begun to slow down, as well as her moans becoming less hungry and growing, and more soft and wanting. Martti knew Ashley wanted to stay dominant for a while longer, but she was becoming rather impatient, thus, deciding to take control. Tightening her grasp on her lover's ass, Martti stopped thrusting, which went noticed by Ashley.

 _" **Wha—? Wh-what are you do—!?** "_ Ashley went to ask, but was cut off by Martti flipping the two of them over so that she was on top, _" **Wh-what the—?! What the fu—ahhnn!~** "_ Martti once again cut her off. This time, resumed thrusting her cock into the girl, rendering her nothing more than a moaning mess.

 _"Shut'cho fat-ass up~! I'm takin' ova'!~"_ Martti commanded, looking down hungrily at her girlfriend, _"Y'know, you kinda got me a li'l riled up wit' that li'l dominant-thing you had goin' on and shit, but I think I should be takin' ova' now, don't'cha think?~"_ she stated, thrusting faster into her now shy girlfriend.

And just like that, like the flick of a switch, every bit of dominance that was once inside of Ashley had completely dissipated, and was now replaced with her usual submissiveness. And though, it did feel empowering to be the dominant one, Ashley did find it more enjoyable being the submissive one.

 _"Y-yes, Daddy…!~"_ the shy girl cooed. Martti's smirk grew as she thrusted harder into the Ashley's flower, which were evoking loud moans out of the girl. And although her cock wasn't one of long lengths, Martti could feel the tip of her dick kissing the entrance of Ashley's womb, which took her by surprise.

 _"Aahhhn~! Ohh, G-God~! I-I… I can feel your d-dick… d-deep inside of me… aahhhn—it's touching my womb!~"_ Ashley cooed, wrapping her arms around Martti's neck. _"Yeah, I know~"_ Martti moaned, sitting up, _"Do you know how good yo' pussy is?~"_ she asked sultrily, grabbing her shy girlfriend by the waist and pulled her close, resting the girl's legs on shoulders, whilst still thrusting.

Ashley's moans grew louder, her arms no longer around Martti's neck as she was now clenching tightly onto the bed sheets. She gazed lustfully up at her tomboyish girlfriend, who continued to pound away into her tight and soaked flower; each thrust causing her entire body to quiver and shake. Or rather more – _jiggle_. From her large bust that bounced gleefully and wildly, to her slightly pudgy belly that jiggled whenever Martti's pelvis hit her hips, all down to her wondrous, luxurious, beautiful derrière, accompanied by her lovely thicc thighs that shook and jiggled beautifully and perfectly with each thrust Martti gave. All while being followed by a lovely symphony of the two girls' wet skin clashing together. The shy female could only hope that Martti likes the way her body looks during this most intimate of moments between them.

 _If only she knew how much her hopes were fulfilled._

 _"N-n-no… H-how—aahn—how g-good—oooh—is i-it…?~"_ Ashley moaned, feeling Martti thrust faster, deeper and slightly harder into her.

A devilish chuckle slipped through the tomboyish girl's lips, _"So good, that I—oohhn, shit—wanna say, 'Fuck it,' and get'chu pregnant, baby~"_ she purred, leaning down – pushing her shy girlfriend's legs until they looked like they were behind her head – and gave Ashley a soft kiss.

Ashley, try as she might, desperately tried to return the kiss but was overwhelmed with too much pleasure to do so. As Martti pulled away, the shy female nearly breathlessly responded, _"Hahhh~! H-haahhh~! You—h-haahhhn—know, Love, th-that's a bit o-of a—hahhhn—odd st-statement to make s-since—nng—s-since I'm on birth control, y-yeah…?~"_

Martti offered a chuckle as a response, _"Yeah, I know. But imagine if I was—whoo~!—fuckin' you raw and it wasn't one o' yo' safe days~?"_ she answered, softly cupping Ashley's enormous bust, _"I swear, I'll fuck around and forget, and end up nuttin' in you. That's how good yo' pussy feel, baby~"_ Martti stated, kissing the shy female in the forehead head.

What looked like a small glare of worry appeared in Ashley's eyes, _"H-hahhh~! Ohh—M-Martti…?~"_ she slurred, _"I-if y-you were t-to—h-hahhn—cum inside of me, a-and ended up—mmm~!—getting me pregnant…"_ her voice grew softer before she paused, looking up at Martti as if she was unsure of her next words.

 _"What, baby?"_ Martti cooed, her thrusts slowing down before coming to a stop.

Ashley opened her mouth, but no words had come out; only soft sputters. Martti leaned down and placed a quick kiss on the girl's lips, _"It's okay, baby, jus' take yo' time~"_

The soft-spoken female took a rather much needed breath before offering her response, _"I-if you do get me… pr-pregnant… w-would you… w-would you stay…?"_ she timidly inquired.

Martti's lips parted, but she paused. What if she _did_ get Ashley pregnant? Would she _stay_ , or would she _leave_? That was a question that was already answered right after the word "stay" left Ashley's mouth. Although, the question, "Am I ready to have a baby?" echoed in the back of Martti's head.

 _"Of course, baby~"_ Martti spoke, kissing Ashley's forehead, _"I'm not gonna leave you. 'Cause one: I love you way too much to even think about leavin' you. Two: if I do end up gettin' you pregnant, and we don't plan on it, I'ma still be there for you. 'Cause you're my entire world, baby, and I ain't gon' leave you out here to take care of a baby by yo'self. Plus, I don't want our baby to grow up, only knowin' one of her mamas. So, yeah, I'ma stay. For you,"_ Martti paused, kissing Ashley's forehead a second time before looking down at the girl's pudgy belly, _"And our baby~"_ she cooed, nuzzling her face in Ashley's neck.

A smile appeared on the soft-spoken girl's as she giggled and nuzzled Martti in return, tightening her grip around the tomboyish girl's neck while wrapping her legs around the girl's waist. _"Why'd you say 'her?'"_ Ashley asked, still giggling.

 _"What'chu mean?"_ Martti asked, kissing Ashley's neck.

Ashley giggled, _"W-well, you said, 'I don't want our baby to grow up, only knowing one of her mamas.' I was wondering why you said 'her.'"_

"Ohh…!" Martti hummed, "Well, I kinda want our first baby, if we have more than one, to be a girl." she answered. Ashley's smile grew more, _"I want our first child to be a girl, too. I thought that you would've wanted our first child to be a boy~"_ she said as she leaned in and pecked her lover on the lips. _"I did at first, but something made me change my mind,"_ Martti stated as she started thrusting again, and grabbed Ashley's right mound, resulting in soft moans to leave her mouth, _"But, we can talk about that later on, I really wanna finish fuckin' you~"_ she cooed, thrusting faster into her shy girlfriend.

 _"O-ohhh~! Hahh~! Hahh~! Hahh~! H-hahhhn—D-Daddy!~"_ Ashley moaned. _"Yeah, you love this dick, don't'chu, baby?~"_ Martti purred, massaging her girlfriend's mounds. _"Y-yes~! Oooh—your dick… i-it's touching me deep inside~!"_ Ashley exclaimed, _"Haah~! H-haahhhn~! Oooh—L-Lord, I'm cumming again, love!!~"_ Ashley screamed as she released more of her honey, coating Martti's member in the warm substance, as well as the bed.

Martti smirked, still thrusting into the shy female. Albeit, more slowly as she was nearing her end. _"Yeah, that's right, baby – get my dick good and creamy~"_ the tomboyish female sultrily stated. Now, she started thrusting faster again, perhaps _even more_ faster with her member lubed with her lover's cum. _"Ohh, shit~! Ohh, shit~! Ohhhn, shit, I'm finna nut!~" "Ah~! Ah, ah, ahhhhn~! G-go ahead~! Sh-shoot your warm, gooey yogurt inside my tight, lit'le, creamy baby-maker…!~"_ Ashley cooed, tightening her arms and legs around Martti.

Doing as she was told, Martti continued fucking her shy lover. She felt the shy girl's walls tighten around her cock, just as they did the first two times she came. Martti tried to restrain herself from bursting as much as she could, and she was successful for a short while before finally reaching her climax, letting out a fairly loud moan, with Ashley joining her afterwards once she felt Martti's cum began to fill her womb.

 _"Ooohhn—yeah~"_ Martti cooed, giving a single, shallow thrust each time she shot her nut into Ashley. Once she finished, the tomboyish female pulled out and collapsed next to her lover, breathing heavily in an attempt to catch her breath. Ashley was doing the same thing, as she looked over at lover, love, adoration, care and lingering lust in her eyes.

Martti lazily waved Ashley over. The shy girl giggled before she tiredly scooted closer, snuggling her once she was closer. Martti smiled and wrapped her arms around Ashley's waist before she started kissing her while her hands roamed the soft-spoken girl's body. _Squeezing her butt, grabbing her love-handles, groping her breasts_ , Martti's hands were all over Ashley's body. And Ashley didn't mind – no, not one bit.

Martti pulled away from the kiss, _"Mmm—hey, baby~?"_ Martti cooed, slapping her shy girlfriend's butt, _"My dick is still a li'l messy~"_ she purred as she and the shy female looked at her still, in fact, slightly semen-covered cock, _"And, well… I could use a li'l, should we say… 'assistance' gettin' it clean. You don't mind helpin' me, right?~"_ Martti sultrily inquired.

Ashley squirmed around nervously in her lover's arms, _"I… I don't know i-if I can… After I c-came on it…"_

Martti's lips curved into a devilish smirk, _"Oh, really~? 'Cause earlier as I recall, you said, and I quote, 'I want you to shove your dick down my little throat and fuck it~! Fuck my throat until I can't breathe; until I'm gasping for air~! Fuck my throat until your dick gets stuck in my esophagus~! Fuck it until my stomach is filled to the brim with every last drop of your creamy nut!~' Ain't that what'chu said?~"_ Martti teased. Ashley's face grew nearly a thousand degrees hotter, visibly turning red. She buried her face in the crook of Martti's neck as she let out soft, embarrassed whimpers. _"… Y-yes… yes, it is…" she answered, "… B-but… c-can my body at l-least rest a lit'le first…?"_ Ashley requested, rubbing her legs together, _"I-it's still a tad s-sore. W-well, my l-lower body is…"_

Martti's smirk grew wider, _"Yeah, a'ight,"_ she gently started caressing her shy girlfriend, running her hand from along her hip to her butt, _"Mmm—maybe a nice li'l booty rub'll help?~"_ she suggested. Ashley answered with a soft giggle and a nod. Martti's smirk grew as she continued caressing her shy girlfriend's dérriere. Soft coos passed through the shy female's lips as she traced hearts of various sizes on Martti's chest with her finger.

 _"That feels nice~"_ Ashley complimented. Martti chuckled, squeezing Ashley's butt, _"Ah, y'know – I try~"_ she purred. Ashley gave her lover one last nuzzle before she leaned down, so that she was face-to-face with her cock. A mixture of both hers and Martti's dried semen covered it. _'Oh, wow. I really did make a mess, didn't I?'_ the shy female pondered, _'Right. Time to clean up, I guess.'_

The soft-spoken girl placed a soft grip on her lover's phallus, which was still erect the entire time, and gave it a soft lick. Martti let out a low groan, acknowledging her girlfriend's tongue. Ashley giggled as she continued, licking down from the tip, to the base, and back up to the tip; occasionally, giving Martti's wet opening a soft lick.

 _"Oooh—shit~! Baby, I love the way you lick all up on my dick~"_ Martti groaned, gazing down at her shy lover while still caressing and squeezing her butt. Ashley stopped licking and gazed back at her girlfriend, _"I'm glad you do~"_ she purred, winking, _"Although, this position is rather uncomfortable for me…"_ she stated before she got up and moved in front of Martti and lied down on her stomach, _"There, much better~"_ she said, before continuing to lick her girlfriend's cock. More moans passed through Martti's lips.

 _"Mmm—damn, baby!~"_ she groaned, _"That shit feels so—ooohhn—fuckin' good!~"_

Ashley giggled as she continued to lick her girlfriend's cock clean. Licking around the shaft, up to the head and down to her moisten opening. Martti was nearly impressed, _'Shit… she really is gettin' my dick clean~'_ she thought.

Ashley continued to lick her girlfriend's cock before stopping. Martti sat up and looked down at her. _"There~! All finished!~"_ Ashley cooed happily, and placed a soft kiss on the head. Martti glanced down at her member and saw that is was clean – _almost_ spotless. "Thanks, baby~" she smirked, _"But'chu still gotta 'Shove my dick down your throat~'"_ she purred, waving her cock in front of her girlfriend's face. Ashley's face warmed up, staring mindlessly and intently at the girl's cock – almost as if she's hypnotized. _"Go on – suck it~"_ Martti purred with a smirk.

Ashley gasped, taking a soft hold on her girlfriend's cock, giving it a few light strokes before plunging it into her mouth, slowly sucking on it.

 _"Mmm—baby~"_ Martti cooed, resting her left hand on Ashley's head, who was starting to bob her head faster on her cock. The timid girl said not a single word, only continuing to suck her girlfriend's cock as a nice, satisfying slurping emanated from Ashley's wet mouth coating Martti's cock in saliva.

 _"Mmm—fuck, baby…?~"_ the tomboyish girl groaned, gaining the soft-spoken girl's attention as she looked up, continuing to bob her head, _"Lift d'at ass up fo' me; lemme get a nice look at it~"_ With a giggle, Ashley did as she was told and raised her beautifully large, soft, round ass into the air. _'Mmm. That's some sexy-ass shit, right there!~'_ Martti mentally exclaimed, biting her lower lip.

 _"Mmm—fuck, yeah. You suck my dick so fuckin' good, baby~"_ Martti groaned, pushing Ashley's head further down on her cock. The timid female showed no signs of restraint, willingly taking her girlfriend's dick to the throat. _"Shit~! I'm surprised nobody's managed to snatch you up, baby~"_ Martti groaned.

Ashley giggled, taking Martti's cock out of her mouth, _"Well, let's just say that I've been saving myself for the right person~"_ Ashley cooed affectionately, licking her girlfriend's cock, _"And it seems that I've found her~"_ she stated before sitting up on her knees. "What'chu doin'?" Martti asked, quite confused. Ashley giggled again as she stroked her lover's cock, _"Nothing. I just want to do something; I think you might like it~"_

Martti stared in confusion as she watched her girlfriend jerk her off. And though one wouldn't think much of it, it was a beautiful sight for Martti – watching the nearly unnoticeable jiggles of Ashley's body. The way her enormous bust faintly bounced; the soft, affectionate smile that blossomed on her face along with the rosy red hue that stained her freckled cheeks and her long, and her messy hair that covered her right eye. Martti eyed her girlfriend up, down and all around, gazing longingly, lovingly and pensively at the shy girl, pondering how she's never able to notice the small, yet plentiful amounts of adorableness that her shy girlfriend emits.

 _In Martti's opinion, the girl was a true cinnamon-roll._

Ashley stopped stroking as she stared down at her lover's member. _'What's she doin'?'_ Martti pondered, noticing the pensive look on the shy female's face. It was hardened and focused, as if she's debating about something. Martti wanted to ask what was wrong, but she felt as if Ashley would snap at her. Though, she _didn't_ _know_ _why_ she thought that Ashley snapping at her would be the _potential_ outcome.

All of sudden, Ashley _spat_ a perfect wad of saliva on Martti's member. It was so sudden that Martti didn't have an initial response. She just laid there, and stared in shock. The warm liquid slowly ran down the shaft, before Ashley began jerking her off again, coating her entire dick in her saliva. _'Okay, fo' real – what is she doin'...?'_ Martti pondered once more. She watched as Ashley leaned back down and, to her surprise, smothered her cock _in between_ her bust.

"U-uhh…"

 _"H-hehe… sorry for spitting on you. I only did it so it would make it easier for me to do this,"_ she stated, slowly and gently moving her breasts up and down Martti's length, using her saliva as a lubricant, _"I saw this in a few porn videos, so I figured it would be something you'd like~"_ the shy female cooed, moving her breast a bit faster.

A series of moans left Martti's lips. _She's been put in a trance of pleasure!_ She always knew Ashley's mounds were soft, but she didn't think they would be _this_ soft. To her, it felt like two large marshmallows caressing her cock… which is _technically_ what's happening now.

 _"Aahhhn~! B-Baby, that feels so good!~"_ Martti cooed, throwing her back in pleasure. Ashley smiled, _"I'm gl-glad you like it~! You s-seem to like my b-boobies so much, I th-thought I'd put them t-to use~"_ she giggled, licking the tip of her girlfriend's cock. Martti's body shuddered in delight from her girlfriend's actions. She never knew a girl who's so shy and seems so innocent, could know so much about stuff, _like_ this!

It was mind-boggling, indeed.

Martti leaned back up, _"Hol' up, baby, lemme try some'~"_ she purred, taking hold of the shy girl's breasts. Ashley's face turned to one of confusion, _"What're you g-going to do, Love?~"_ she asked, her voice growing soft. Martti answered by thrusting her cock upwards in between the girl's bust. "Oh!~" Ashley squeaked, _"Th-this is new, and it f-feels weird!~"_ Martti paused, looking at her girlfriend in concern, _"It d-didn't mean st-stop~"_ Ashley finished. Martti sighed in relief as she continued thrusting.

 _"Mmm—yo' titties is so fuckin' soft~! It feels so fuckin' good!~"_ Martti groaned, throwing her head back once more with her mouth hung open. A trail of saliva had escaped, and was running down the side of her face. Ashley giggled as she bounced her breasts on the girl's cock, the head would come up and jab her in the face every so often, which she found cute, before it began to grow increasingly annoying. So she plucked the head in her mouth and sucked. _"Oooh, shit~! Baby, what'chu doin'?!~_ " Martti gasped, glancing at her lover, _"Oh. That's what'chu doin'… Might as well~"_ Martti placed her hands on the shy girl's head and began thrusting faster.

Small coos and whimpering could be heard from Ashley as her mouth and breasts were getting penetrated. _"Ooohn~!!! Fuck, fuck, fuck~!!! Fuckkkk—I'm about to nut!!!~"_ Martti groaned in ecstasy. Ashley only cooed and whimpered some more but didn't stop sucking. And that's when Martti got an idea, "Baby, get up real quick!"

The timid female was confused. _"Wh-why?"_ she asked, after taking her girlfriend's cock out of her mouth. Martti smirked, _"I'mma about to fuck yo' li'l throat, baby~"_ she purred. Ashley's body trembled. She _was not_ prepared for this. But she _did_ tell Martti she'd let her do this. So, the shy girl climbed off of her girlfriend and sat on the floor, on her knees. Martti licked her lips in anticipation and lust as she stood up, towering over the shy female. Ashley glanced up at her girlfriend, feeling like a low commoner. She then looked at the girl's penis, standing tall, twitching every second, tucked snuggly in the rather thin foreskin. _'Oh, God…'_ she mentally berated, swallowing a lump of hesitation.

 _"You ready, baby?~"_ Martti purred, leaning down to caress her lover's face. Ashley's body shook, _"N-not entirely… But I guess I'm a-as ready as I e-ever will be…"_ she answered, her voice a little shaky. Martti giggled before pushing two fingers into the shy girl's mouth. _"Hmm. Yo' mouth is really warm. Pro'lly still wants some dick~"_ she teased, thrusting her fingers in and out of the girl's mouth, _"Is that what'chu want, baby~? You still want some dick?~"_ she cooed. Ashley's face grew hot, visibly turning red as she meekly nodded, sucking on Martti's fingers. Martti chuckled devilishly, stroking the girl's cheek with her free hand.

 _"Mmm, you jus' about the cutest li'l thing anybody's ever seen~"_ Martti commented, taking her fingers out of Ashley's mouth, a strand of saliva connected by them and Ashley's mouth, _"And probably jus' the horniest, too~"_ she said, patting the girl's face. Ashley whimpered, nuzzling her face into Martti's hand. The tomboyish female chuckled, taking her hand away and waving her cock directly in the girl's face, _"Is this right here what'chu want~? This fat, juicy sausage?~"_ she teased, patting her dick against Ashley's freckled cheek. The shy girl's breath grew rapid as she meekly nodded. Martti chuckled, _"Mmm, you want me to shove this down that li'l throat o' yours, don't'chu?~"_ she purred, rubbing her dick on Ashley's face. The shy girl began to pant, her tongue hanging out of her mouth as she nodded again. Martti chuckled some more, reveling in the feeling of being the dominant one, _"Very well,"_ she positioned her dick in front of Ashley's mouth, _"Lick~"_ she demanded. Ashley hesitated, meekly sliding her tongue along the underside of her girlfriend's dick.

Martti shuddered in delight, _"Mmm—yeah, that's it, baby~! Lick that dick good!~"_

Ashley licked all around the girl's cock: topside, the underside, around the base and the head. She made sure she left no part un-licked.

 _"A'ight, baby, that's enough~"_ Martti cooed, admiring her girlfriend's work, _"Now, we move onto the main thing~"_ she stared, pushing the head of her cock into Ashley's mouth. _"Oooh~! Yo' mouth is so wet and warm, baby~"_ Martti moaned, pushing herself further into the girl's mouth, _"Ohhn~! It feels so good~! It's makin' me wanna nut!~"_ she cooed, pushing her cock further into the girl's mouth, who begin to gag a little as she rested her hands on Martti's waist, _"Ooohn~! I think I'm finna nut already~! And I ain't even fucked yo' mouth yet!~"_ Martti cooed as her cock was fully in the girl's mouth, the head sitting _right_ at the back of Ashley's mouth.

 _"Ohh—fuck~! Can you breath, baby?~"_ Martti moaned, gazing down at her girlfriend. The only answer she got was Ashley gagging, which worried Martti. She was about to pull out, but Ashley shook her head. Martti gave her a questioning look, to which Ashley pointed to her nose and gave a thumbs up. It took Martti a while before realization hit her. _'Oh, she's breathin' through her nose!'_

A smirk was then plastered on Martti's face, _"You ready?~"_ she purred, placing her hands firmly on top of Ashley's head. The timid female, although hesitant, nodded as she began to gently suck her girlfriend's cock.

Martti's smirk grew wider and more lustful as she slowly thrust into the shy girl's mouth.

 _"Ohhn—fuck!~"_ Martti moaned, glancing down at her lover, watching as her cock filled her entire mouth. _"Mmm—yo' mouth feels so fuckin' good, baby~!"_ she purred, thrusting faster, _'I'm so glad that I'm the only one who gets to fuck her!~'_ she internally cooed, thrusting harder.

Ashley didn't say anything. Rather more, she _couldn't_ say anything. She could only suck and gag on her lover's cock. But it's not that she _needed_ nor _wanted_ to say anything! She'd rather sit on her knees and pleasure her girlfriend, like her mind's been telling her to. This entire time, her mind has been telling her that she's nothing more than a _"pleasure-device"_ for Martti. That her existence _was solely_ meant for basically being Martti's sex-doll. Telling her that her body _belonged_ to Martti, and Martti only; that she's to fulfill Martti's every sexual need, to allow Martti to _defile_ her pussy as much as she wanted, to allow Martti to cum as much as she wanted down her throat, to allow Martti to feel on her to her heart's content. And all of this… Ashley had _no problem_ with. She was sure if someone were to find out what goes on in her head about Martti, especially her _mother_ and _her therapist_ , they'd think there's something _way more_ seriously wrong with her then they already think. But if Ashley were to be honest, _she wouldn't care_. She only cared about Martti and keeping her happy. And if being Martti's personal, living sex-doll was the solution to doing so, then Ashley wouldn't have no problems at all doing just that.

So, while Martti continued to penetrate her mouth, moaning feverishly; Ashley _slyly_ wrapped her tongue around Martti's cock and began jerking her off with it… _somehow_.

 _"Ooh—fuck~!"_ Martti gasped, acknowledging the sudden sensation, _"What'chu doin', baby?~"_

Ashley didn't answer—not that she _needed_ to. She just continued to take Martti's cock down her throat, stroking it with her tongue. She took her hands and grabbed Martti's ass, eliciting a gasp, and squeezed. _"Ohhn~! Fuck, baby!~"_ Martti moaned, thrusting faster. Ashley hummed, mindlessly taking her girlfriend's cock down throat. She took her right hand and lowered it to the tomboyish girl's dripping lips and stuck two of her fingers inside.

 _"Hohh—shit!~"_ Martti gasped. She felt Ashley's lips curve into a smile as she began fingering her, _"Nng—shit, baby~!! N-not so hard!!~"_ Martti whimpered. Ashley happily obliged, softening her thrust, but kept up the pace. She knew Marrti's pussy was _rather sensitive_ , considering how it _hardly_ gets any attention. And even if it does, it's once every blue moon.

 _"O-oh, God~!! F-fuck~!!!"_ Martti wailed, wrapping both of her arms around the shy girl's head and thrusted faster, _"Ohh, God, y-yass~!! Suck my dick~!! S-suck my dick~!! Suck my f-fucking dick, baby, yass~!!! Your mouth—it's so good, baby~!! It's so f-fucking good!!~"_ Martti cried in pleasure, continuing to feverishly fuck her girlfriend's mouth. Ashley stopped fingering Martti as she was no longer able to do so, but continued taking the dick down her throat. Having Martti's dick continuously rammed down her throat was causing a massive flood within her nethers. It had gotten to the point that she was _literally_ sitting in a puddle of her own juices. She wanted _desperately_ to touch herself, but the urge to keep her lover satisfied was too strong. Besides, she loved the sweaty-cum mixed taste of Martti's dick pumping in and out of her mouth. With each thrust, she got a taste of the tomboyish female's bittersweet pre-cum. She wanted more; she _needed_ more! So, she hollowed her cheeks and sucked harder, tongue-jerking her harder and faster as well. _"Ahhn—fuck, baby~!!! Yass, keep doin' that shit, baby~!! Keep doin' that shit~!! You 'bout to get all this nut down yo' fuckin' throat in'a minute!!!~"_ Martti howled. Hearing that made Ashley excited, wanting to be filled to the brim with her lover's cum, _' **Yass~!! Yass, Daddy~!!! Dominate me~!!! Give all of your fucking cum~!! I want it~!!! I want it~!!! I want it~!!! I want it all~!!! Fill my stomach with your seed; use my slutty body~!! I'm yours~!!! And ONLY yours~!!! Fill me up, you sexy, fat dick fuck!!!~** '_ was all that was running through Ashley's mind.

 _"Ohh—baby~!!! Ohh—baby~!!! Hohh—baby~!!! I'm finna—I'm finna nut~!!! I'm finna nut; I can't hold it in, baby!!!~"_ Martti howled, her dick twitching rather spastically inside her shy, broken-minded girlfriend's mouth, _"Ahhn—baby~!! Yass~!!! Yass~!! Yass~!!! Ahhn~!! Ahhhn~!!! Ohh, God—it's comin', baby~!! It's comin'—ahhn~!!! Ahhn~!!! A-ahhn~!!! Aahhhhhhhhhnn!!!!~"_ Martti moaned loudly, louder than she's ever moaned before as she finally reaching her climax, releasing _every ounce_ of her cum into Ashley's mouth, not pulling away to make _not one bit_ falls to the floor. Ashley gagged and choked as she tried to keep it all in her mouth and swallow. And she was successful for the most part. Whatever bit managed to escape her mouth, she'd make sure it fell onto her breasts. Martti panted as she continued pumping cum into her girlfriend's face-pussy. She was surprised that she was cumming _this_ much, she _didn't even know_ she _could_ cum _this_ much. But right now, at this particular moment, she didn't care.

After five more minutes of cum-dumping, Martti began to slowly pull her dick out of Ashley's mouth, a very thick strand of a mixture of cum, sweat and saliva connected to her dick and the shy girl's entire mouth, with some falling onto the shy girl's breasts and floor; before falling backwards onto the bed. Regaining a bit of her composure, Martti looked up and was met with a rather beautiful site: Ashley's cum-filled mouth. Seemingly, there was too much cum for the shy girl to swallow as she coughed some up. Ashley however, used her breasts to catch the coughed-up cum. Miraculously, she managed to swallow, feeling her lover's _warm, thick semen_ slowly slide down her throat. Once it was all gone, she opened her mouth and panted after a job well-done, her tongue hanging out.

Oh, how Martti just wanted to jerk off. But at the moment, she was too tired. Plus, she knew she needed her energy; her lover looked as if she was wanting to go one last round. And her assumption was correct, as Ashley— _despite just finished having her throat fucked_ —hurriedly crawled and bent over the side of her bed, still on her knees.

 _" **C'mon, love~! You still got one more hole left to fill with that sweet cum of yours!~** "_ she cooed, swaying her ass side-to-side. It was a very enticing thing to see as Martti's cock, _almost instantly_ , got hard again. She growled lustfully as she delivered a hard slap to Ashley's ass. _" **Oooh~!! Yass, Daddy!!~** "_ the shy girl yelped, a bright red handprint stained on her jiggling ass, _" **Ohh, Daddy~!! Hurry up, and shove that fat, cummy dick up my ass~!! Fuck my shitter, like the nasty lit'le fuck I am, Daddy!!~** "_ she demanded, her voice rather hoarse, shaking her ass a little. Martti bit her bottom, staring hypnotically at her girlfriend's jiggling ass. Her dick ached in arousal, twitching every so often. Having enough of just sitting and watching, Martti got up and got behind Ashley, who was still shaking her ass. _" **Yass~!! That's it, Daddy~!! Shove that cummy dick in my ass!!~** "_

The tomboyish girl groaned as she forcefully shoved her slightly sweaty cum-covered dick in the shy female's anus. A pained squeak slipped through Ashley's lips. This was her _first time_ ever having something shoved up her ass, and her and Martti's _first time_ doing anal. Which was understandable, since this was only their _second time_ having sex.

The leftover cum that was on Martti's cock served as a form of lube, but was still a tight fit as she began thrusting furiously into the shy girl's ass. _" **O-ohhn—fuck yass, Daddy~!! Ram my ass with that cock!!~** "_ Ashley screamed in pure ecstasy, giving her tomboyish lover a sideways glance as she caressed her face, _" **Oooh—that's it, Daddy~!! That's it~!! C'mon, give it to me!!~** "_ she encouraged, bucking her hips in rhythm with Martti's thrusting. As she expected, and _wanted_ , her "words of encouragement," elicited the tomboyish girl to thrust faster and harder, securing her arms tightly around her waist. Oh, how Ashley loved that! _" **Oohn—there you go, love~!! Keep fucking me like that~!! Breed me~!! Breed me, like the filthy whore I am!!~** "_

This entire time, Martti has been subconsciously pondering where exactly was this side of Ashley coming from, because she was sure you couldn't _breed someone through the ass_. Keyword: subconsciously. Her main conscious was too clouded in lust for her to process an actual thought. Just like Ashley, Martti's was telling her one thing, and one thing only: _fuck the ever-loving shit outta this girl._

Both girls were panting like dogs in heat, their tongues hanging out of their mouths as saliva dripped from them. _" **Ooh—yass~!! Ooh—yass, Daddy, that's it~!! Give it to me, fuck my fat ass, Daddy!!~** "_ Ashley screamed, clawing at the bedsheets, _" **C'mon~!! Make me your fuck-toy~!! Make me your personal cum-dumpster~!! Make me your lit'le pornstar~!! Ohh, my bloody-fucking God—make me your BITCH~!!! I wanna be you bitch~!!! And ONLY your BITCH!!~** "_ Ashley begged. Martti panted louder, slamming her dick deep down into the shy girl's anus, holding the crevice of her waist with her right hand as her left snaked up the girl's body to her bust that was bouncing freely. She took a firm grip on one and began to fondling it: _squeezing it, groping it and pinching_ her nipple. And at one point, _tried_ to _milk_ it. Ashley opened her mouth to speak, but that was shutdown as Martti bit down on her neck, resulting in a loud moan instead.

 _" **Mmm—yo' ass feels so fuckin' good!!~** "_ Martti finally spoke, in a growl, after pulling away from the shy girl's neck, _" **Ooh—shit~!! You like this dick in yo' ass, don't'chu?~** "_ she asked, her voice husky; something Ashley loved as her body trembled. _" **Ohhn~!! Y-yass, Daddy!!~** "_ she whimpered

Martti smirked as she slapped the shy girl's ass, _" **Good – you bett'a~!! 'Cause this finna be the only dick you gon' get, you understand me?!~** "_ she growled, holding the shy girl's head up by her neck. _" **O-ohhn~!! Yass, Daddy~!! I only want your dick~!! Your fat, black cummy dick!!~** "_ Ashley screamed, _" **N-now, sh-shut the fuck up and keep fucking my shitter!!~** "_

Martti groaned as she did just that, mustering enough energy to ram her dick harder into the shy girl's ass. Ashley's teeth clenched, groaning in complete pleasure as her grip on the bed sheets tightened.

It must be true what people say: _"shy girls are the freakiest."_ Because this wasn't something Ashley would usually consider, but she was clearly enjoying herself; moaning loudly, screaming/saying really vulgar things—things she would _never_ say.

 _" **Oooh—fuck~!! Baby, I… I'm close!!~** "_ Martti moaned, her voice softening a bit, but was still husky. Ashley's body trembled even more, _" **Ohhn~!! Ohhhhn~!! Ohh, L-Lord~!! Yass~!! Yass, give it to me~!! Give it to me, Daddy; fill my ass with your yogurt~!! I fucking want it!!~** "_ she screamed in ecstasy, shaking her ass. Martti grabbed the girl by the crevices of her waist, watching as her ass jiggled from her thrust, as well as the girl's twerking. It was a hypnotic site, and _damn-sure_ was an arousing one! _" **Oooh—yass, that's it, baby~!! Shake that fat ass!!~** "_ Martti groaned, pumping spurts of pre-cum in the shy girl's ass. With her tongue hanging out, panting like a dog in heat—which, at this point, she could be—Ashley gave another sideways glance, _" **Hohhhn!!~** "_ she cried, _" **Ooohn—yass, I know you like it when I twerk my big, fat butt on you dick, Daddy!!~** "_ she cooed rather cheerfully, _" **Now, keep pounding my ass~!! I want your hot, sticky cum in my ass!!~** "_

Martti groaned in acknowledgement and thrusted even harder and faster. Her moans turned into low, husky groans; panting heavily as saliva dripped from her tongue that was hanging out of her, and onto her shy lover's back. She wasn't sure if Ashley felt it or not due to her hair being spawled all over her back. And even if she _did_ notice it, would it really have made a difference? If anything, she would've found it arousing as well.

 _" **Oooh—fuck!!~** "_ Martti groaned, _" **B-Baby~!! Baby, it's comin'~!! I don't think I can hold it no mo'!!~** "_ she moaned. Her thrust were slowing down as her pants were becoming more shallow. Her dick was twitching a lot more spastically. Ashley bit her lip, _" **Yass~!! Cum~!! Cum for me, Daddy~!! Cum inside me, cum inside me~!! I want it!!~** "_ she screamed, bucking her hips harder. Martti tucked her lips and wrapped her arms tightly around Ashley's waist. She knew her end was coming and she wanted the shy girl to really feel it. _" **Ooh—fuck~!! Fuck~!! Fuck~!! Ohhn—f-fuck~!! I'm finna nut~!! I'm finna nut, baby!!~** "_ Martti cooed, her thrusting becoming faster. Ashley whimpered, pulling on the bed sheets.

 _" **Ahhn~!! Ahhhn—baby~!! Baby~!! Baby~!! Ohhhn—b-baby~!! Baby~!! Baby~!! Baby~!! B-BABBBYYYYY!!!~** " " **Ohhhn—Daddy~!! Daddy~!! Yass, Daddy~!! Yass, Daddy~!! Ohh—yass, Daddy~!! Yass, Daddy~!! Y-yass, DADDDDYYYYY!!!~** "_ the two girls moaned simultaneously as Martti finally released, shooting a liberal dosage of her _warm, sticky nut_ into her girlfriend's ass. So to say, it was an exhilarating feeling for both girls; Ashley having her ass cream-pied by the one she loves, and Martti having the pleasure and privilege to cream-pie her shy lover.

A few minutes passed as Martti finished dumping cum into the shy girl's ass. Heavy, labored breathing was the only thing to be heard in the room. Ashley's body lay limp on the side of the bed as Martti laid lifelessly on against her back.

With the little bit of energy she had, Martti slowly pulled out. And as she did, a thick strand of cum was connected to her cock and Ashley's anus, as some leaked out onto the carpet-floor, staining it. And speaking of staining: Ashley's once pristine white socks were now a dull white, covered in cum splotches. Ashley meekly gazed back at her lover as a single tear ran down her face.

 _"…… You broke me, Daddy…"_ she muttered.

Martti opened her mouth to say something. But as soon as she did, the timid girl was out like a light. And before she knew it, Martti fell onto the floor and had fallen asleep too. But before they were fully out, one last thought ran through their minds…

 _'That. Was. Amazing~'_


	11. Promises

_"Ugh……"_

Martti groaned as her eyes slowly opened, before closing… Then opening, and then closing. She did this seven times before finally staying open, where she found herself lying face-first on the black carpet-floor of her girlfriend's room.

She groaned again and slowly lifted herself up, swaying a bit as she did so. Now in cow position, she looked groggily looked around; nothing was out of the ordinary. Although, she noticed a rather big spot in the carpet. It was much darker than the rest of the floor. She tentatively placed her hand on the spot, finding out that it was a wet-spot. _'What's this from?'_ she pondered, bringing her hand up and took a whiff. She recoiled a bit, and took another whiff.

The smell caught her off guard the first time, but smelling it a second time, aroma smelt quite familiar. It smelt almost… inviting. It smelt sweet with a hint of bitterness… if bitterness had a smell. The odd, yet endearing aroma reminded her a lot of Ashley for some reason. Though, she didn't know why.

Speaking of which, _'Where is Ashley?'_ Martti wondered. She looked over towards the bed and saw the girl in question; sitting on the floor while the upper-half of her body lied on the bed, still asleep. But what stuck out the most was the dried semen on her butt, as some was even still leaking out of her; as well as the large patch of dried semen that was staining the carpet beneath her.

Martti's eyes widen a little, _'Shit… Did I really nut that much…?'_ she pondered. She looked down at her limp phallus and saw that it, too, was completely covered in dried cum. The tomboyish girl went to stand, which she managed to do, but not without almost falling face-first back onto the floor. She used the drawer as a support due to how wobbly her legs were. _'Goddamn. We must'a been really goin' at it, huh? I can barely stand up.'_ Martti thought, panting a little.

She pushed herself off the drawer and quickly – and wobbly – made her way over to the bed, doing her best to avoid running into Ashley, and plopped down onto the bed. The shaking of the bed caused Ashley to stir, but didn't wake her. Martti sighed in relief, remembering the last time she woke Ashley up.

We'll just say… it wasn't a pretty site…

Martti leaned over to get a better look at the sleeping girl's face. Her head rested gently on her arms as saliva drooled down her face, onto her arms and the bed. _'That's the most adorable shit I ever seen in my life.'_ she thought, smiling, as she continued to watch the girl sleep, whom would stir a little.

"Shit…" Martti groaned, rubbing her thigh-high sock-covered legs, "My legs are sore like a mutherfucka…" she complained before lying down on her back.

"Nng~" came a soft moan. Martti sat back up to see her shy girlfriend stirring before finally waking up. She lazily leaned up from the bed while rubbing her eyes to get the remaining sleep out.

 _"Hey, Sleeping Beauty~"_

Ashley groggily glanced towards the direction of the voice and was met with her girlfriend smiling at her. _"Have a good nap?~"_

The timid girl's face warmed up a little as she let out a yawn. "Y-yeah…" she yawned, stretching. Martti chuckled and gave a soft nod of acknowledgement. "Wh-what about you…?" she asked in return while making an attempt to stand up…

… only for her legs to give out, miss her footing and fall back-first onto the floor.

"Oh, shi—!" Martti gasped, crawling towards the foot of the bed. There was Ashley lying down on the floor with what looked like a defeated look on her face. "You good, baby?" she asked, covering her mouth to contain her laughter. Ashley slowly sat up and rubbed her legs, "Y-yeah, I'm fine. Just… m-my legs are tad sore, th-that's all." she winced as she went to stand up again. Doing so, her legs became wobbly as her body swayed.

"You got it, baby?" Martti asked in concern. Ashley flashed her assuring smile, "Y-yeah, I got it." she stated, sticking her arms out to the side to balance herself. With a shaky breath, Ashley stuck her right foot out and took a step. A wobbly one. Then she stuck her left foot out and took another wobbly step. Only this time, she missed her footing and fell forward, letting out a yelp as she crashed and landed on top of Martti. The two girls stared at each other.

 _"Hey there, cutie~"_ Martti purred.

Ashley cooed, _"H-hi~"_

Martti chuckled as she pecked the shy girl's cheek. Ashley's face heated up as she let out a soft coo. "Legs seem a li'l wobbly." Martti pointed out. Ashley looked at her legs, which were dangling off the side of the bed, _"Y-yeah. I don't know why th-though,"_ she stated, _"F-feels like all the energy's b-been sucked out of th-them,"_ she then wiggled her butt, _"And wh-why does it feel l-like something's l-leaking out of my b-butt...?"_ she inquired, reaching her hand towards her leaking anus. Martti stared in curiosity, watching as her shy lover reeled her hand back to see the tips of her fingers coated in a creamy-like substance. Martti's face grew hot, knowing _exactly_ what the substance is.

 _"Is… is th-that… cum…?"_ Ashley gasped, her face growing hotter by the second. She looked at her girlfriend, _"D-did… D-did we…?"_ she asked, barely able to speak. Martti chuckled sheepishly, "Y-yeah…" she answered, scratching the back of her head, gazing off to the side. Ashley whimpered as her entire face visibly turned bright red. "You, uhh… you was pretty aggressive, too…" Martti admitted.

Ashley gave her lover a perplexed look, _"Wh-what do you m-mean…?"_

Martti stuttered, "W-well… y-you kinda, I don't know, morphed into, like, a dominatrix at one point…" she started, "I mean, you was really gettin' into it. Shit, I thought'chu was gon' pull a whip from somewhere and start whippin' me. Then I took control and you went back to yo' regular self," Martti explained. Ashley held a shocked look on her face, _'Was I really like that…?'_ she pondered.

 _"I w-w-wasn't too rough… w-was I…?"_ Ashley softly whimpered, her voice laced with concern and guilt for potentially hurting her lover.

Martti chuckled bashfully, "T-to be honest – y-yeah. Yeah, you were," she answered. Ashley's face dropped as she stared shamefully at the bed. "B-but, that doesn't mean I didn't like it!" Martti quickly added, "It was actually really sexy – I mean, you're usually so submissive and everything, I ain't think you even had a dominant side! _But'chu proved me wrong. It was really sexy. Kinda scary, but sexy~_ " the tomboyish female praised.

Ashley sat with visibly red face. She still wasn't used to be complimented, especially on a level like this. Hearing her lover say such sweet words about her… it filled her with happiness. So much happiness…

… that she began to cry.

"B-Baby, what's wrong?" Martti asked worriedly. Ashley stiffed as she looked up at towards with glassy eyes, brimming with tears as some rolled down her cheeks. But what stood out the most was her quivering smile.

 _"Th-there's nothing wr-wrong,"_ she assured, her voice cracking, _"It's just… I-I'm so happy… that d-despite everything th-that's wr-wrong with me… you still l-l-love me… and it m-makes me so h-h-happy…!~"_ she declared before breaking down into tears.

A soft smile blossomed onto Martti's face as she gently wrapped her wailing lover in a affectionate embrace. The shy girl returned the embrace with equal amounts of love and affection as she continued to pour her eyes out into the tomboyish female's shoulder. _"Baby. There's nun' wrong wit'chu. Everything about'chu is this reason I love you~! From yo' adorableness, to yo' now dominate side, to… shit, whatever! I love everything there is about you, baby!~"_ Martti emphasized, kissing the sobbing girl's tear-stained cheek. Ashley's breathing was shaky as she timidly gazed her lover in the eyes. Nothing but sincerity, love and affection filled the pools that was Martti's dark-brown eyes. The soft, gentle smile on Martti's face reserved only for her to see. And the very faint visible red hue spread across her cheeks.

 _'Sh-she really is the one for me~'_

With a shaky breath, Ashley firmly planted her quivering lips on Martti's, bringing them in for a loving kiss. Martti chuckled as she happily returned the kiss. It wasn't anything special – just a simple kiss filled with love and affection. But in hindsight, that's what made it special. Ashley's soft cooing and whimpering, along with Martti's soft moans were a perfect blend of peace and bliss for the young couple.

With one final smooch, the two girls pulled away, their faces redder than a red basket of red apples. Their breathing had quicken as their bodies trembled with love. Ashley rose her right hand and softly caressed her lover's cheek, earning her a content sigh from the tomboyish female. _"You're r-really handsome, love~"_ Ashley giggled, nuzzling her cheek against Martti's. The tomboyish female's face had brightened some more as she nuzzled Ashley's cheek in return, _"And you're really beautiful, baby~"_ she softly professed. The shy girl let out a whimper-ish coo before kissing Martti on the cheek. _"Was th-that it?"_ Ashley asked.

"Was what it? The whole 'you-being-dominant-thing?'" Martti inquired, getting a soft nod from her girlfriend, "Well… no, it wasn't it. You had went neck to bein' yo' usual submissive self. We fooled around a li'l bit, y'know: the usual," Martti explained, getting soft giggles from her shy lover, "Then we laid about fo' a bit. You started givin' me some head, which later turned into me fuckin' yo' throat," she continued as Ashley's face brightened even more, "And that's… when shit started to get…… _weird_ …"

Confusion fell onto Ashley's face, _"Wh-what do you m-mean…?"_

"Uhm… you kinda went back into the whole li'l dominant phase of yours, but not-so much. Like, you was makin' all these demands—y'know, sayin' stuff I _never_ thought I'd hear you say…" Martti took a breath, "Some really crazy and kinky shit came out of yo' mouth. But I ain't complainin'; _it was some really sexy, crazy and kinky shit~_ " Martti purred, kissing Ashley on her vibrantly red freckled cheek, "And I think that's what led me to fuckin' you in the ass…"

Ashley stared at her lover, shock and embarrassment written all over her freckled face. "O-oh…" was all she could get out.

Martti chuckled sheepishly, "Y-yeah. That's what happened."

As Ashley was still trying to wrap her head around everything Martti had just told while subsequently trying to get rid of her embarrassment; Martti's eyes and thoughts wandered towards the many cuts that stained her shy lover's beautifully thicc leg. It pained her to look at them, as she began to feel the need to cry. With a shaky sigh, Martti gently grazed her hand along the smooth, silky skin of Ashley's thigh. The soft-spoken girl gasped softly from her lover's touch as she gazed down at Martti's hand. She then looked up at Martti and saw the somber look on her face. Instantly, Ashley knew what was going on, now feeling saddened as she lied her head gently on the girl's shoulder.

 _"Please…"_ Martti spoke, catching Ashley's attention, _"Please promise me you'll stop doin' this…"_

Ashley could her the pleading and sincerity in her girlfriend's voice. She saw the pleading and worry in her eyes. She could feel it emanating from her.

A single tear ran down Ashley's cheek from her already swelled up eyes. _"I… I-I'll try…"_ she promised with a shaky voice. Martti's lips turned into a soft smile as she nuzzled the shy girl's wet cheek with her own.

 _"Thanks baby. That's all I want."_


End file.
